An Awkward Swedish Lover
by prussiasgermany
Summary: Sweden and Finland live unaware of their feelings for each other.In a twist of faith one small incident leads to a covered up plan of kidnapping and dominance thanks to Russia's dark obsession,threatening their blooming relationship.Longer summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED A/N: Hello there! I developed a longer summary for this story because so much goes on. (Sorry.)**

**Sweden and Finland live unaware of their feelings for each other. In a twist of faith, one small incident leads to a covered up plan of kidnapping and dominance. As Sweden and Finland struggle with their blooming relationship a certain someone works to stop that. Soon others are dragged in and try to escape unscathed from Russia's obsession.**

**Later on will include: rivalry ,kidnappings, yaoi, other pairings, fighting, and past rape**

**Themes of mystery, suspense, drama and romance **

**Main characters: Sweden, Finland, Russia**

**Other characters include: Prussia, Austria, Germany, Italy, Romano, Belarus, Ukraine, Spain, France, Japan, England, China, Norway, Denmark, Sealand, Iceland, America**

* * *

Sweden sits outside eating bread on some doorsteps. It's about 5 in the morning, very cold too. He's waiting to go to work with Finland.

_Hello, I'm Sweden. Me and my wife, Finland, live in a nice brown brick house. We sleep in different beds. I wouldn't have minded sleeping in the same bed as him [Finland], but he insisted. Saying something about being embarrassed. He must be very self-conscious. I asked him, but he said its more of being scared than something about self-confidence. Is he scared he might be terrible at sex or something? Oh, here he comes, let me ask him._

Here comes Finland, walking out of the house, he becomes startled as he feels something tug on his light blue aqua pants as he locked the door. He turns and sees it is Sweden glaring up at him. He nervously smiles and waves hello to him.

"H-hello Sve! I-I thought you left a while ago," nervously stuttered Finland as he sat next to Sweden, being polite even though he was shaking in uneasiness.

"No, I was waiting for you. Like a good man should," he mumbled as he looked straight at Finland's eyes, which frightened him [Finland].

"W-well thank you! Um, but, we don't work in the same building. I paint and you hammer, remember?" Finland said as he moved a little more far away from Sweden.

"I don't mind. Do you?"

"N-no! No I . . . . don't," said Finland in a depressed tone. He was used to always being polite and nice to everyone, so he didn't want to upset his good,_ too good_, friend Sweden.

"Finland. Want some?" asked Sweden handing Finland the rest of his bread. Finland's eyes shined with delight as he grabbed it and started eating it.

_Hmm. He looks like a very cute mouse gnawing on that._

Finland then slowly turned to Sweden feeling his heavy gaze on himself.

_Ah, what's he doing! Scary! Scary!_

"S-Sve, d-don't you have something you wanted to do or something?" asked Finland in complete fear.

"You look cute when you eat. Are you scared to have sex?"

"WAAAH?" exclaimed Finland terrified as he bolted up from the stairs. He started losing his balance, and started falling backwards. Sweden lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Finland, sliding his hands behind Finland's head before it hit the cold cement sidewalk. He landed right on top of the small nation.

"Ugh," uttered Sweden as he felt a small throb of pain from one of his hands. Finland then rolled from under Sweden's grasp and bolted up nervously. He realized what had happened, but ignored it and tried to help Sweden up.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that your question startled me and-!" before Finland can continue on freaking out, he noticed Sweden kept his back to him which was highly unusual.

"S-Sve?"

_Oh no, did I hurt his feelings? What should I do? Should I answer him? N-no, that's too weird. What did I do wrong? Was I too mean or-?_

As Finland asked himself a million questions in his head, he heard one sound coming from Sweden; whimpering.

"S-Sve? What's wrong? Did I-?" as Finland grabbed Sweden's shoulder and turned him around, he noticed Sweden was grabbing his right wrist. Finland looked up into Sweden's face. He was in pain. He looked like he was trying his best not to cry.

"I'm sorry Sve! Is it broken? I'm sorry! C'mon, let's get you to the doctor!" said Finland as he grabbed Sweden's left shoulder and tried to get him to start walking. But Sweden didn't budge.

"C'mon Sve! It's going to start swelling up and the doctor's will have to-!"

Then Finland remembered.

_Sve's afraid of doctors._

"I-it's nothing," Sweden mumbled as he swallowed his whimpers of pain as he talked. He didn't want to show weakness to Finland.

"But you broke your wrist because of me!" exclaimed Finland in a panic.

"Will you be with me?" asked Sweden calmly as he looked at Finland.

"W-wha?"

"Will you be with me and make sure they don't do anything bad to me?" asked Sweden.

"Sure Sve. Why wouldn't I? Now come on. I'll drive."

* * *

"Hold still!" yelled one of the nurses.

"Don't move!" yelled a doctor.

Sweden was struggling against a mob of nurses and doctors trying to strap him down on a chair. Finland hadn't been allowed in with him. He didn't trust these strangers. It's been a good 3 hours now, his wrist was very swollen. The doctors needed to inject his wrist so when they start to operate on it, they'd be able to fix his broken bones. They needed to staple them. And that scared Sweden.

"Sir, calm down! If we don't treat it right now, it'll take even longer to fix!" exclaimed one of the doctors. Sweden shook his head not wanting any part of this. Then everyone turned their heads as they heard loud banging from the other side of the white door.

Finland kicks the doors open, which had been locked, and stomps inside, shoves all the doctors and nurses away, only to gently grab the left arm of a surprised Sweden and sit him down on a chair. Finland crossed his arms and angrily turned to the medical staff.

"You're supposed to help him. And yelling and using force isn't going to help him forget his fear of needles and doctors. I'm going to stay by his side, like it or not!"

Everyone looks surprised. Who knew Finland had it in him to yell like that?

"Oh, and I'm so sorry about the door! I'm sorry about stomping in! Sorry!" He exclaimed nervously.

Everyone looked at him uneasily now.

"I don't want to," mumbled Sweden nervously as they held a needle above his right arm. A nurse held on his right arm, while as Finland had both his hands on Sweden's shoulders.

"You have to! So it won't hurt! Then they'll give you gas to go to sleep!" said Finland. Sweden shook his head.

"Distract him so he won't notice us giving him the shot," whispered a nurse to Finland.

"But wouldn't that be mean to lie to him?" whispered back Finland.

"Not if you distract him with something he'd like."

Finland looked mortified at the nurse.

_The only thing I can think of is that question he asked me just this morning . . . ._

Finland turned back at Sweden, who kept looking at his swollen wrist, his mouth making a trembling frown as he tried in holding the painful growls and whimpers.

"-sigh- H-Hey Sve," mumbled Finland nervously as he looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. His whole face was red.

"Yes?"

"R-remember that question you asked me? About the one of me being scared to have sex?" asked Finland uneasily.

"Yes."

The doctor was finding a vein.

"Well, I want you to help me with it."

"_How_?"

"Well," Finland uttered. The nurse made him hand signals to say whatever it was that would distract him right_ now_.

"Would you have sex with me? !" yelled Finland as his hands tightened as he held Sweden's shoulders. Everyone stared shocked at him. The doctor was able to give him the shot just in time for him to not notice it.

Sweden's eyesight started to go blurry; he found it harder and harder to sit up straight. But he tried as much as he could to look at Finland's face.

"F-fi-"

Sweden slouched onto one side, going unconscious. Some male nurses came in with a stretcher and heaved him in it. Finland calmly watched them take Sweden away. He sighed and got up to follow them.

"Well that's over. I hope I did the right thing," mumbled Finland as he slowly paced after them. He then held up his left hand onto his chest.

_Why is my heart racing so fast? Why is my face burning red? Why am I still thinking about that thing I told Sve?_

"I think I'm letting my fear for him get to me, yeah, that's it," smiled Finland to himself.

_Why is this feeling of uneasiness, not for his safety, but what I just told him?_


	2. Chapter 2

Finland stepped out of the operating room where Sweden was being held in. He pulled off his plastic gloves and unbuttoned the scrubs he wore while in there. He leaned on the wall and sighed in a sickly way, sliding down onto the floor. He swallowed hard, trying not to throw up.

He felt sick, seeing all those doctors, all those men and women in blue scrubs, surrounding his defenseless friend Sweden, cutting and sticking things inside of him, even if was just stapling his bones in his wrist. He pulled his legs to himself and wrapped his arms around them as he worriedly stared at the wall opposite of himself.

_I hope Sve is having a nice dream while he sleeps._

He smiled comforting himself. Then he heard the white door slowly open. A doctor, well surgeon, stared at him for a sec, and then signaled him to get up so he could talk to him.

"Is everything going well?"

"Yes, its fine. We stapled his bone three times. That must have been a pretty nasty fall," said the surgeon as he pulled off the breathing mask over his mouth.

"Yeah," mumbled Finland in a its-all-my-fault tone as he shamefully looked down. The doctor patted him twice on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm sure he doesn't blame you. In ten minutes we'll be able to wheel him in a room. He should wake up soon," smiled the surgeon.

"Oh, that's good! said Finland cheering up as he smiled, "oh! I'm going to go the store and get his favorite food. Will you look after him for me?" asked Finland.

"Sure, go ahead," smiled the surgeon.

"Okay, thank you! I'll be right back!" exclaimed Finland as he power walked down the hallway and made a corner turn to the elevator and stairs area.

"Sir, do we get the shots ready?" asked a nurse wearing scrubs peaking from beyond the door.

"Yes, go do that," said the surgeon as he waved to the nurse to go do it.

"Yes sir," said the nurse going back into the operating room. The surgeon, still smiling, covered his mouth again and went back into the room.

"-and some chocolate, and some powder, no sugar though, he doesn't like that," said Finland as he pointed thru a see-thru window where donuts and other breads were on display.

* * *

"You should get some sprinkled ones," suggested America as he placed the requested donuts in a large white and pink box. A lot of nations decided to put stands of food from their country in this big place called a 'mall'. A lot of electronics, clothes and things were also sold here. You could find anything you'd ever want or need here!

"Good point America. Some of those too," smiled Finland.

"So he broke his wrist breaking you fall, right? That's like pretty awesome of him! But, people will usually stay for a day or two at the hospital for this kind of surgery. You say you gotta stay for at least a week right?"

"Yes! I'm stocking up on food. They let me stay, can you believe it?" Said Finland excited as he pointed at a kart behind him with lots of food and drinks.

"Hmmm, sounds _too _nice. What's the name of the place?" Asked America as he closed the box and charged it on the cash register.

"It's at the heart of the medical center. It's called K Hospital. I've always gone to this one. It's filled with a bunch of flowers and pots now. It feels more lively in there," said Finland handing America money.

"Well if you say so Finni," said America unconvinced as he handed Finland the box.

"Well say hi to him for me!" said America waving goodbye. Finland waved bye in return as he pushed the kart to an exit glass door part of the mall. Outside in the cold, cloudy parking lot he beeped his shiny, dark blue expensive looking car open. As he lifted the back door open and arranged things inside, he could hear Germany talking on a black cell phone as he himself opened the back of a red, shiny, expensive looking sports car, and placed in things inside of the trunk from a kart.

"No. I said he couldn't. Well yes but not that one. No, it's no that. Don't you know? That hospital is run by Russia."

Finland's eyes widen.

"No! Not all of them! Just K Hospital. Yeah, he's a surgeon, can you believe it? ! I know because he's always wearing scrubs that you can't tell it's him. Yeah, the one with all the flowers inside. Yeah, I can't believe they let that maniac be a surgeon after all those reports of him doing weird experiments on people."

As Finland slowly closed his car he opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Yes, I don't think it's the best idea to go there. No, not that many people know. Yeah, I'll come by soon. What? You want me too . . . ? Fine fine I'll say it too. YOU'RE NAME TOO? God brother you piss me off. Okay fine. _I love you too brother_," mumbled Germany blushing red as he closed his cell phone and the trunk of his car. He then turned to Finland that was staring right at him.

"Oh hello Finland."

"I'M SORRY!" Exclaimed Finland as he got in his car and slammed the door nervously.

"-Sigh- He must have heard me," mumbled Germany as he got in his car. Finland sat in his car holding onto the car's wheel, not knowing what to think of the situation.

_Russia in K Hospital? What if he implanted some weird microchip in Sve! What if he put a bomb in him! What if he prongs thru Sve's memory or something? !_

"No! I have to be brave! Russia can't do anything to us! He knows we have good lawyers! Yeah!" Finland turned on his car and proceeded to drive into the freeway to get to the hospital.

* * *

"Sve, are you ready?" asked Finland in a sweet, low voice in my ear. I opened my eyes to see that I was tied on a bed, my wrists tied with light blue ribbons on the ends of the bed. I can't see. My glasses. Where are my glasses? What is this warmth I feel down there? What is that liquid seeping onto my stomach? Finland? Why does your voice sound so sweet and delicate?

"Sve, I said if you're ready?" He asked again. I opened my eyes again. I was surrounded by darkness, a dim, light bulb hung from the ceiling over someone's meek blond hair. The room feels so cold. My hands are so cold. But my body, my lower regions, they are so warm. I have to reach there. But I can't.

"Fin-Finland?" I asked. I felt the weight of the bed shift forward towards me.

"Yes Sve?" He asked in a soft voice as his small hands placed themselves on my shoulders.

"You're so wide Sve. Such a broad chest. I like that very much," I squinted as hard as I could, and could see him smile.

"I'm sorry; I took off your glasses. Are people supposed to have sex while wearing their glasses if they need to? I didn't know. Here, let me get them for you," he mumbled as he reached over me, shoving his pure white, small chest on my blushing face, as he reached for my glasses that sat on a small wooden table behind my head, behind the bed.

"Here," he placed them on my face. Then I could see everything clearly. We were in a room. He was on top of me, naked, my wrists tied onto the bed with ribbons. I was half naked, only wearing my pants. I suddenly felt embarrassed, because I wasn't used to having people seeing me like this. I'm very shy.

"W-what are you . . . ?"

"Don't you remember? You promised me that you were going to have sex with me. You were going to teach me, remember? I did everything the book says," mumbled Finland with a devious smile as he took a book from his back and showed me the cover. 'A lover's guide to pleasing'. I felt my eyes stare at him scared.

"I . . I've never done it before either. I've never wanted to," I said meekly, not being able to look into his face.

"Sve, I love you. I want you to do me," whispered Finland as he threw the book on the floor and opened his mouth on mine. His tongue slid in my mouth, the two almost like fighting each other. It felt so good. I don't know if that was creepy, liking the feeling of his saliva and mine slide out of our messy mouths. As he did this, I could hear our heavy breathing into each other's mouth, his hands then slid to my waist. I jumped forward for some reason.

"Are you turned on already Sve?" He asked me as he rested his head on my chest. I felt so overwhelmed with excitement, I just nodded my head. He looked at me again, smiling.

"So am I. I'm glad," he mumbled as he then reached for one of my wrists, my right one, and untied it. As soon as he did, he pulled it to my stomach and I felt this warm liquid spewing on me.

"You know what that is?"

"Semen," I replied.

"Yes, it's what people make when they're . . . "

"Excited?" I asked.

"Horny," he replied.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yes. Sve," he breathed as he placed his body over mine completely now. Both his hands grabbing the sides of my face. He started to lick and playfully bite on my neck. I then instinctively placed my hand in between us.

"C'mon Sve," he breathed, I liked it when he did that, as he looked at me with a desperate look, "touch me." So, I curiously reached for his cock that sat on top of mine, only the clothing of my pants to separate them. I grabbed it firmly with my hand. It was so wet with semen.

"_Ahh_, Sve!" he moaned as he clawed his hands on my shoulders. He then sat up and leaned back, his arms helping him sit up as he did so, his thighs now sliding forward in front of me. My hand suddenly slowly slid itself in between his thighs, almost like rubbing them back and forth, enjoying their warmness. He then reached over me and untied the other hand.

"Sve, please, do something," he mumbled as he then pulled my hand to his warm cock, spewing more semen. Touching it, I felt it suddenly go warmer. I sat up and grabbed his small thighs and started to playfully bite at his chest and up to his neck.

"Let's kick it up a notch," he whispered as he then slid a little farther from me and grabbed the sides of my thighs at my pants. He started to unzip them. But I stopped him.

"N-no!" I exclaimed, embarrassed because my cock might not be doing as good as his. He smiled.

"C'mon Sve," he mumbled as he unzipped it and pulled my boxers down. I felt so relieved for some reason.

"Look Sve, you're hard," he mumbled as he grabbed me. I let out a small moan.

"I am?" I ask.

"Yes. Let me just . . . . ," he then put his whole mouth on it. I shuddered and moaned as he did so, sucking hard and viciously on it. I didn't know it could be so sensitive to the touch of something as warm and wet as it was getting.

"It's a blow job," he mumbled at me. Then I grabbed his small shoulders and pushed him on his back. He looked up at me confused as I held myself above him. He then let out a small laugh as he shoved me viciously on _my _back now.

"You think you can beat me? I know more than you," he mumbled as he then started thrusting forward on me. I started moaning as he did so.

"C'mon, do something," he panted.

"I . . ," I then pushed myself onto him and turned him around. I started to slide my mouth on his face, making out, French kissing I think, as he clawed his hands in my back again. Then I felt myself thrusting forward into him repeatedly. He moaned and 'ahd'. Those noises would encourage me to keep on going.

"Sve, I love you," he moaned as he slid his chest on mine.

"I . . . love you!"

* * *

"SVE WAKE UP YOUR CREEPING ME OUT WITH YOUR MOANS OF MY NAME!" Exclaimed Finland as he shook Sweden awake in his hospital bed. Sweden suddenly sat up, panting and looking at Finland oddly.

"W-what happened?" He asked. The room was very dark, the dark clouds having brought in rain, the lights off and only lit by the thunder outside. Sweden panted as he started into a terrified Finn's face that stared at him shaking in the seat that was besides' Sweden.

"Y-you were having a wet dream about us!" Exclaimed Finland as he whispered. Not wanting to hear his own words echo in the big empty medical equipped room.

"A wet dream?" repeated Sve.

"Yes don't say it so loud!" Exclaimed Finland as he panicked in his chair. He had woke him up because he couldn't take his name being moaned aloud.

"You liked it though," said Sweden in an expressionless face.

"AGHH DON'T TELL ME WHAT DREAM ME DID!" He cried out shaking Sweden's arm. Sweden darkly looked to the other side.

"But you started it, it was very cute," he mumbled.

"WHAT? ! Are you blushing! ? Don't blush Sve! Its only making me blush!" Squeaked Finland as he held Sweden's arm.

"I-I'll turn on the lights because I'm getting sca-"

"Please don't."

"W-why not?"

"I made a mess of semen. I enjoyed myself too much."

" . . . . ."

" . . . . . ?"

"DON'T SAY THAT SVEEEEEE!" yelled Finland as he started crying.

_This was going to be a long week indeed._

* * *

**a/n: Review~!**

**p.s. For those that wonder why I tried defining 'mall' here, I just did it to say that all the countries made their own mall and stuffs! Geez! x.x Plus in some countries they don't call it malls. They usually have things like 'plazas' and 'commercial markets' and don't call them mall in their translated language. I visit Mexico and stuff and nobody calls their what we'd call mall in the U.S.! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_I look at Finland as he sleeps. He seems so cute. His chubby cheeks make me want to pinch them. I can't though, or he'll start crying. A wet dream huh? First time I've ever had one of those. I wonder why? I can't believe he called in a nurse to change the sheets. I'm very embarrassed. If anyone, I would have only wanted him to know about it._

In the dark room, Finland is sleeping on a rocking chair right beside's Sweden's bed. An hour after Sweden 'wet' his bed, he (Finland) had fallen fast asleep.

Sweden sighed, terribly bored. He didn't want to stay here for a whole week. He felt good and fine. Why wouldn't they let him go home like he wanted to in the first place? He really didn't like that surgeon and his creepy smile. All doctors are evil! They know how to poke thru you and change everything! He would usually do all the bandaging and curing when Finland got hurt. But when _he_ got hurt, Finland was able to drag him to the hospital. Usually puppy eyes did the trick or actually being dragged into the car. He glanced at the pile of food Finland had brought, sighed to himself and sat up. He took a blanket from his bed and extended it on Finland.

_Hmm, wonder if Finland's ever had one. I'll ask him when he wakes up._

Sweden lies back down and falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes up to see Finland walking back inside the room, the left sleeve of his uniform folded right above his forearm.

"Where did you go?" asked Sweden as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"I got a check-up is all. About five shots too. They had some made for my age a while ago, and the doctor said I should get them," smiled Finland as he sat beside Sweden.

"But-"

"He said they were necessary," said Finland already guessing what Sweden was thinking.

"I want to leave," mumbled Sweden as he tugged at the paper bands tied on his wrists with different serial numbers. He looked bored, miserable and frustrated.

"But Sve, the doctor-"

"I don't care what the doctor said. I don't like it here. I want us to leave," mumbled Sweden.

"Sve-"

"You don't even remember our promise," said Sweden as he turned from Finland's sight.

"P-Promise? What promise?" asked Finland with a nervous smile. Sweden wouldn't turn to him.

"C'mon Sve, you can tell me anything," said Finland as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Have you ever had a wet dream?" asked Sweden as he turned to Finland.

"WHAT? !"

"Have you ever-!"

"Noo!" yelled Finland as he covered Sweden's mouth with hands," I heard what you said! J-just that-"

"You've never had one?"

"No, you startled me."

"Oh, so, am I a pervert for being the only one to have one?"

"N-no, you're not."

"Oh good. I thought I was being some weirdo for liking it. You were awfully cute. I'm embarrassed," blushed Sweden with a serious face as he looked away. Finland felt his own burn up as he covered his face.

"I . . . I . ."

"What's the sensation, I can't describe it . . . very wet and hot and-"

"SVE! !" Finland shoved a donut in Sweden's mouth as he yelped embarrassed.

"?" Sweden shoved the food in his mouth as Finland meekly sat in the chair. Unknown of what he had said to have flustered Finland so much, Sweden felt kind of bad.

"Was that not a compliment?" I thought it would be, you seemed to like it in my-"

"SVE, PLEASE! ! Y-your making me nervous," replied Finland as he covered his red face.

"So, who did _you_ have one with?"

"W-what?"

"A wet dream. You were in mine, who was in yours?"

"Ah . . . well I've had several but . . . "

"Well, do you have someone reoccurring in yours then?"

Finland turned around, not wanting to face Sweden as he nervously tried to talk.

"-mutter-."

"Huh?" Sweden couldn't hear him. The sounds of the machines behind his bed were too loud.

" . . . . . _you_ . . . . ," meekly uttered Finland, still avoiding his gaze. Sweden felt his unchanging face twitch a little and turn red. He took his gaze off the poor male as he turned to face the white sheets on his bed.

"That makes me happy," said Sweden in a monotone voice as he cracked a small smile. His 'happiness' sounded scary. He then heard a thud and turned to the empty seat where Finland had been sitting. He glanced besides his bed, where Finland was in a corner, his body halfway covered by a blanket.

"What's wrong?" asked Sweden. Finland shook his head, not able to speak. Sweden felt terrible for leaving the boy mute.

"I don't want you to see my face," muttered Finland.

"Why? Is there a funny drawing on it?"

"N-no, it's just that . . . right now . . . I can't stop smiling."

A long pause came after, until Finland felt something warm rub against his head.

"It's alright, neither can I. It's okay to be embarrassed. Here, have a . . . um . . ."

"It's a muffin," replied Finland a she turned to look back at Sweden, receiving the pastry Sweden was offering him from his bed.

After a while of getting over the embarrassment they both felt, the two stood against the big window that overlooked the rest of the city, eating and drinking.

"You do not put any milk in your coffee?" asked Sweden as he finished mixing the chocolate milk in his mug.

"No, I like it better like this. Aren't the lights pretty?" said Finland as he placed the coffee pot back on the counter.

"It is night time, the office building sure do look better this way. That one there, that's my office," said Sweden as he pointed at the top of a skyscraper, his finger against the glass.

"You should come in some time at night, the view is spectacular there if you think it's beautiful from here," said Sweden as he cracked the last oversized cookie for the two and handed the largest piece to Finland.

"Here," he said as he handed it with a shaking hand. Finland took it, noticing how weak Sweden was, or possibly scared, from the surgery he had on his wrist.

"I'm very sorry," replied Finland, with a timid voice, "if I would have been more careful and not such an idiot-"

"Who said you were an idiot?"

"Well I did, but-"

"You are no idiot. I am for making you feel bad. If anything, it was my fault for not reacting fast enough. What is done is done, no need to have bad feelings about it."

"But Sve-"

"I'm glad I'm here with you," replied Sweden, "I would really not have enjoyed being with someone else right now. Your face looks very lovely with the moonlight reflecting off of it, you know that?" said Sweden as he slid his hand against Finland's. Finland timidly kept staring back.

"Humph, everything looks better in moonlight."

"Not to me it doesn't," replied Sweden.

"Well, your eyes are the prettiest. I like how your glasses reflect the city lights and your eyes reflect back the moon's. It's very beautiful."

"I like how your hair is always so soft."

"I like how tall you are."

"I like your voice too, it is very lovely."

"I like how your hands feel so warm," mumbled Finland. Without the two noticing, they had been leaning closer and closer towards each other's face, just a few centimeters away from each other.

"Tino . . ."

"B-Berwald . . ."

The two leaned over, Sweden having a good hold of the right side of Finland's face, and as their lips were about to touch, a knock on the door was heard.

"Excuse me sirs, may I take out the trash?' asked a nurse as she cracked the door open. The two slowly pulled away, blushing.

"S-sure mam! Right over there!" stuttered Finland as he nervously pointed at the trash bag on the opposite side of the room. Sweden sighed, almost in a disappointed manner as he leaned back over the counter and looked out the window again. Finland seemed incredibly relieved that the lights were off and the woman hadn't seen the dirty deed they were about to do. After the woman closed the door, Finland nervously turned to Sweden, who seemed somewhat upset, almost ignoring Finland as he drunk his milk.

"Sve-?"

"Are you sleepy? I know I am," replied Sweden as he placed his mug on his plate and started heading for his bed. Finland sheepishly looked down into his own mug, sort of feeling bad for making Sweden angry with him.

"Hey."

Finland looked up at the taller male as Sweden Leaned down and kissed Finland on his forehead.

"Goodnight," mumbled Sweden, his face now back to its serious expression as he headed back to his bed, pulled the blankets over himself and made himself comfortable. Finland stood surprised as he raised his free hand to touch his forehead.

_Did, did Sve blush just there?_ At the thought, Finland felt his face go red. He smiled, feeling happy that Sweden was in fact not angry with him, as he picked up the dirty dishes and headed out of the room to get them washed.

"Night Sve."

Meanwhile Sweden felt his eyes terribly heavy, very tired.

_A kiss in the forehead might not be as good as one in the lips, but it's a start._ Thought Sweden as he fell fast asleep. He cracked a smile as he closed his eyes for the last time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday morning; Sweden was getting a check-up in a separate room from his. It was officially his third day at the hospital.

"What's wrong sir?" asked the nurse that was busy taking Sweden's temperature.

Sweden couldn't take his eyes off the doctor that stood outside the hallway, speaking to another nurse.

"Why hello sir, everything going alright?" asked the doctor as soon as he stepped inside the check-up room.

"Stay afway from fim," mumbled Sweden in a funny way with the thermometer sticking out of his mouth. The nurse and doctor look at him curiously.

"Who? Your little friend?" asked the doctor laughing.

"I know fhat your foing," he mumbled giving him a leer. It seemed to amuse the doctor.

"Why sir, what could you possibly think I'd do to him?" The nurse took the thermometer out of Sweden's mouth.

"Don't mess with me," he warned as he stood up.

"Sir, may I remind you to wear your hospital gown!" exclaimed the nurse as Sweden pushed the door open.

"I'm not about to walk in a white apron with no pants again," said Sweden, his face turning a little red from embarrassment as he avoided looking at either of the two.

"I don't know, I could get in awful lot of trouble," said the doctor.

"Even better," replied Sweden, holding the door open.

"I guess you're right, walking in required hospital clothes is degrading, letting all those people get a peak at your behind, and your friend, he probably wouldn't like that either."

Sweden twitched a little and turned back to look at the doctor, who smiled blissfully just like he has been the whole time.

"My friend?" asked Sweden.

"Yup," smiled the doctor. Sweden narrowed his eyes.

_Touché doctor._

And left the room.

"Is he ready yet?" asked the doctor as he sat in the wheelie chair. The nurse looked thru the clipboard she held on, where she had recorded all of Mr. Sweden's data.

"No, not yet," said the nurse.

"Time to kick it up a notch Belarus," replied the doctor as he smiled mischievously.

* * *

Sweden walked towards the elevator area located at the center of every floor on the hospital. He pressed the button, tapping on the floor with his black shoe impatiently. Finland had told him he was going to make them breakfast outside in the hospital's patient area.

As he fixed his jeans, he noticed another young lad standing next to him.

"Hello sir, going down the Patient area as well I see," smiled the brunette as he also wore jeans under his hospital clothes.

"Sweden right?" he asked. He nodded.

"Austria?" asked Sweden. The man nodded. He then crossed his elbows, impatient.

"What are _you_ in for?" he asked as if they were in a prison, against their will.

"Broken wrist."

It sure did feel like it.

"I got a broken knee when an idiot of a German pushed me forward, thinking I'd be funny to see me fall into a pool. I hit the underwater stairs hard. I almost drowned. The fool! Almost killing me!" he exclaimed angrily.

Sweden nodded, agreeing to nothing. He quietly admired how Austria seemed so composed while being bubbling angry at the same time. He then turned his head, hearing a loud clack of metal. He saw a struggling albino fellow awkwardly dragging a metal crutch behind himself.

"Hey! Use your crutch!" he yelled annoyed as he tried handing the crutch to Austria.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much Prussia," Austria huffed.

"C'mon, I'm trying to be nice!" complained Prussia.

"You make it sound like it's a drag to help me, so I don't want your help!"

"But Austria, I'm real sorry, I thought-!"

"Well you thought wrong you moron!" complained Austria. The elevator opened. Sweden awkwardly stepped inside, not knowing whether he should interfere. Austria limped inside, till the cast on his leg got stuck in the crack between the elevator and the floor. Sweden helped the man inside the elevator. As he helped Austria recline against the wall inside, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of him!" growled Prussia, leering at Sweden. Sweden raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Don't drag him into this!" yelled Austria annoyed.

"You pampered ass fool! Why won't you understand I want to help you! It's just that you never let me!" said Prussia.

"I wonder why!" yelled Austria. Prussia shoved Sweden to the side. The elevator closed before Sweden could try and dash out on the two. He meekly stood besides the two, deciding whether to stare at the floor or the floor number that would just not change!

"Just let me help you!" yelled Prussia as he grabbed Austria's hands.

"Get away from me you hooligan!" yelled Austria as he shoved the crutch and Prussia away.

"Hey!" finally said Sweden, terribly concerned for the young lad. He shoved Prussia to the side. Prussia struggled to walk past Sweden's arm that separated the two.

"HOW CAN I IF I LOVE YOU? !" yelled Prussia as he grabbed Sweden's arm. He pulled the tall man to the floor as he leaned over Austria. Sweden landed on his hands, startled by what he had just heard. _Did I just hear him right?_

"But, why would you push me?" asked Austria, just as startled as Sweden was.

"Because stupid France was going to tell you in that moment and I wanted to tell you myself!" cried out Prussia, looking away from Austria embarrassed.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

Sweden heard a small ding. The elevator door opened on the floor Austria had pressed to get down from.

"Excuse me-" before Sweden could warn Austria that they were on the floor the two were going to get off on, the Patio floor, he felt a heavy push from a boot on his butt and being kicked out of the elevator literally. Sweden slumped on the floor outside the elevator. He turned back inside to see Prussia grabbing onto Austria's shoulder.

"Sorry Sweden, when a man has to take care of business, he has to take care of business," laughed Prussia as the door closed. Sweden stared at the elevator for a few seconds and catches a glimpse of the two kissing.

"I hear they have great make-up sex," mumbled Romano out of nowhere as a passerby, standing right behind Sweden. His face rushes red for no reason, well other than the fact that he now knew about someone's private life. Make it sex life.

_How can they have make-up sex if Prussia never told Austria he loved him?_ Was all Sweden could ask himself as he held himself with his arms, a little disturbed by the event.

_I have a lot to learn._

* * *

As Sweden paced towards the hallway leading to the patio outside, he kept on wondering about his question earlier. Was he more clueless about love than he had first thought? He sighed.

At least he knows he loves Finland. _That's okay. It's all I need to know._ He said cheering himself up.

"Hey!" he heard a familiar voice squeak from afar. He was then tackled from behind by a small child.

"Oh, Sealand," muttered Sweden relieved.

"Mom said to come find you!" he gleamed as he grabbed on Sweden's good wrist as he led him outside.

"D-don't call him that in front of him," muttered Sweden.

Outside, he spotted Finland under a big white parasol, sitting on an outside table with plates and glasses.

"How long have you two been waiting?" asked Sweden as he and Sealand stepped into the patio and headed towards Finland.

"About twenty minutes. But Mom was already out here earlier setting up. He was very nervous!"

"Really?" asked Sweden as if that was rare of his little friend. It was usual for him to hear Finland being nervous about setting up something for the two, but no matter how many times he saw or heard about it, he would always feel it as if it were unbelievable. He was very touched every single time.

As the two approached the table, Finland nervously sat on one side of the seats.

"Um, Sealand, why don't you go play with the other kids?" asked Finland nervously as he crossed his hands on top of the table nervously smiling. Sweden raised his eyebrows, finding the favor a little odd, as he took his seat across Finland.

"Sure!" exclaimed Sealand as he ran straight for a small playground where other little children played.

"Has he eaten already?" asked Sweden as he reached for a mug he assumed was prepared for him. He began to pour milk in it.

"N-no, I just . . . wanted to talk about something private," mumbled Finland as he fiddled with his fingers. Curious, Sweden stared at the young man from the corner of his eye as he drank from the mug.

"Well, you see, it's something I've been meaning to discuss with you for a while now. But I'm afraid you might not like it," he started as he avoided eye contact.

Is this . . ?

"Might not like it?" repeated Sweden.

"Y-yeah," answered the nervous man.

Sweden then remembered his odd encounter back at the elevator.

'_Because stupid France was going to tell you in that moment and I wanted to tell you myself!'_

No, he mustn't let this happen to him too!

"You see, I-"

Having nothing in mind to stop the Finnish man from possibly 'beating him to the punch (?)', he did the unexpected.

"Uh!" Sweden tipped over his mug purposely. It spilled all over, getting some of the napkins and plates wet. It also got on Finland's light blue pants.

"Ah!" he yelped loudly. Sweden grabbed a nearby napkin and went over to Finland. He began to desperately dry the man's pants. But to no use.

"Are you burned?" he asked. No response.

"Finland?"

"N-no," he muttered in response. He hadn't moved since Sweden began to try to dry him of the coffee.

"I'm so sorry, let me clean the ta-!"

"I have to go change," muttered the man as he got up quickly and ran off into the hospital's doors.

Sweden stood there, wondering if Finland was angry. Sealand ran up to him.

"Dad! What happened to Mom? You tell him something embarrassing?" asked Sealand curiously.

"_No_," replied Sweden with a little guilt. _Embarrassing? I just spilled coffee all over his pants!_

"His face was all red Dad! Reddest I've ever seen!" exclaimed the boy as he rubbed his own cheeks.

"We just had a little accident is all. I'm going to go fetch some towels from my room. Be right back," replied the man as he headed straight for the hospital as well.

* * *

As he stood in the elevator, rubbing on one of his arms, he didn't know whether to be embarrassed about the childish stunt he pulled or the fact that he just ruined a nice breakfast Finland had made for the two. He felt like punching himself.

He then proceeded, as much as it was against the rules, to run to his room since he didn't want Finland to also beat him into cleaning up the mess he had made. As he went inside his room and looked thru Finland's bag of supplies, he heard the doorknob being turned. Fearing it was the Finland-stealing doctor, he opened the bathroom door that faced his own medical bed and went inside, leaving just a slight crack open. He then noticed it was Finland, who glanced around nervously to check if anyone was inside. The man the closed the door, and after a little trouble, was able to figure out how to lock the door. He then knelt down over the pile of bags he had brought with him in search of some clean pants.

"Maybe it's a sign. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. He'll be mad at me," muttered the boy to himself. Sweden felt bad for eavesdropping on his friend. Wait a minute; he hadn't stopped calling Finland his friend since they got here! That evil doctor! He did do something!

"Ugh, but I don't want him to not know, it'll be easier for us," he muttered again.

"Oh!" Finland finally found a clean pair of pants. He then heard Finland, his back facing him, starting to unzip his pants.

"Uh, I wish he hadn't tried cleaning my lap," muttered Finland, sounding a little bashful.

_Alright, that's it!_ Said Sweden to himself as he grabbed some random cotton balls and tried plugging his ears. He was already eavesdropping, but to take a peek at his wife without permission?

As he was about to turn around in the bathroom into a new sitting position, he, despite how much cotton he used, was able to hear the doorknob being turned. He turned to peek, and saw the doctor.

Sweden felt his mouth open up a little, stunned at the _huge_ coincidence.

He saw the doctor approach Finland. Finland at first timidly covered himself with the clean pants. Sweden accidently caught a peak at his wife's briefs. He felt his face rush with blood. I man sure, he's seen his wife's briefs dozens of times, but actually being worn was something completely new. And exciting.

He then noticed the doctor, with his happy yet evil smile, take out his hand and slide it under Finland's shirt. Finland just looked away as the doctor kept on sliding his hand on the man's skin. Finland must not have locked the door right.

Sweden felt a pang of anger hit him.

The doctor then leaned closer over the Finnish man; Finland turning away nervously.

"Hey!" yelled Sweden as he swung the bathroom door open. Covered in toilet paper and cotton balls stuck to his clothes, he seemed very un-intimidating.

"Ah!" yelped Finland as he covered himself even more. The doctor took out his hand and turned his body towards Sweden's, who stepped towards him.

"Why, hello sir. What I may ask were you doing in the bathroom?" asked the doctor. Sweden narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to let the doctor make him look like the bad guy. He stepped in between him and Finland, his back towards his wife, to defend her as he shielded him with his arm that had the cast.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" he asked.

"Giving a physical check up. Your friend Finland told me he was feeling a little warm, and thought he was getting sick, which by the way, you aren't," said the doctor delightfully.

Sweden felt his mouth twitch, feeling a little stupid now. And more angry.

"That reminds me, I have to check up on you again this afternoon. Seems something came up odd," kept on blabbing the doctor. Sweden had enough. He grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform.

"Sve!" yelped Finland startled as Sweden raised the man a little above 3 inches from the floor.

"You're mocking me. You're taking advantage of your position here. Whatever you have to say will go unheard. I don't like you, and I don't like you going near my wife!" hissed Sweden. He then felt yanks on his arm.

"Sve, please, just put him down," muttered Finland, crying a little. Sweden swallowed hard, his narrow eyes growing soft again. He plopped the doctor back on the floor. The doctor coughed a little as he fixed his uniform.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Sweden," he said as he turned around and closed the door quietly behind himself.

"Finland-"Sweden turned, wanting to explain himself to his-

"Leave me alone," mumbled the man as he re-zipped his stained pants and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Wait, let me leave. You still have to . . . change . . . ," muttered Sweden, feeling a little embarrassed than Finland though he was taking a peek.

Without taking another glance at Finland, or actually being able to bare having a mental image of the Finnish man's face crying, he also left the room, deciding it was best to leave the man to think for a while and give him privacy.

"I'm such an idiot," uttered Sweden as he walked off from his room back into the direction of the elevators. He was so consumed into thought; he didn't notice the keys swinging that were still in the doorknob of his room. Someone had wanted to come in, whether they were expected or not.

Finland sat on the bed, staring at his clean pants. He began to silently cry. He felt terrible and at fault. If only Sweden knew the doctor and surgeon were Russia, Sweden's biggest enemy, none of this would have happened. They would have left immediately, instead of Finland's modesty letting Russia get the best of him. Sweden must be so upset at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweden stood quietly in the elevator, waiting for it to stop. He felt very bad for feeling so angry at something as stupid as a check-up. Maybe Finland is right, there's nothing to worry about.

That's when he finally decided to let his guard down, no more hospital and doctor paranoia. At least then Finland won't be upset with him anymore.

"You did great sir," said nurse Belarus as she looked in the security tapes in the security room of the hospital. Russia smiled. Belarus then scratched at the back of her neck. Russia noticed and put another white patch on her, which seemed to make Belarus forget what she was doing and continued looking at the video, with an indifferent-like stare.

"I'm just stunned they haven't recognized me," he said as he slipped off the mask he wore that covered half of his face. Ironically it did a poor job at covering all of his signature smile.

"Everything's working out perfectly," he smiled.

* * *

**a/n: Please, if you see any jumbled up, random words that don't make sense or wrong grammar let me know! I would appreciate it!**

**Review~! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Yup, I am aware of Sweden's um broken up speech and what not like instead of 'why I'm fine' he'd say ' 'm f'ne' due to his given dialect but for the sake of simplicity I wrote him speaking normal. It's just easier to read, no? :3**

* * *

Sweden stepped back out into the courtyard. His frown and demeanor was more gloomy and quiet than usual. He was angry though . . . with himself. He hadn't felt so humiliated or embarrassed in his life.

He stood still in front of his very empty table still full of food. He noticed crows and squirrels looking up at him curiously tilting their heads at him as they ate the leftovers left defenseless at the wooden table. Sweden just gave out a small sigh and turned away. He'd let the little creatures finish.

As he glanced over at a bench to sit at, he noticed Austria and Prussia looking at him as they had a small picnic as well on the ground with the red checkerboard blanket at all. That was quick.

"Hey man! Wan some? We saved some food from a poor sucker's table!" waved Prussia an arm with half a subway sandwich and his mouth stuffed with the missing half.

" . . . yeah," mumbled Sweden, having nothing better to do. He sat across the two men, looking down at the hands placed over one another as if they weren't sitting in the middle of open sunshine.

"What's bothering you?" demanded Prussia as he scanned what to grab next in the large banquet of fruits and breads before him.

"I think I'm wrong," mumbled Sweden feeling his confidence with people drop severely, "about everything."

Austria smacked Prussia's hands that reached for a whole plate of cheese cake.

"Well," said Austria annoyed as he himself cut a piece for Prussia, "what is specifically _everything_ which you speak of?"

"M-my . . . um," Sweden bashfully stared away from the two, not knowing how to explain himself. He's never voiced out his deep, dark, weird feelings that made him want to throw up and smile all at the same time.

"Feelings for Finland?" asked Austria as if it were normal.

"Undying love?" yelled Prussia, mouth stuffed.

Sweden felt his face burn as a pang of heat overcame his throat.

"H-how'd . . . ?"

"It's so obvious. You'd have to be _pretty_ stupid to not see like Fin-!"

Austria smacked the back of Prussia's head.

"OW!"

"How would _you_ like it if someone called me stupid?" asked Austria annoyed.

"Eh, I don't care," mumbled Prussia, turning away bashfully.

"Call me stupid, Sweden," demanded Austria as he prepared himself some tea.

"Like he'd ever-!"

"Austria is . . . _stupid_," said Sweden. He was a little teeny upset of Finland being referred to as stupid. Maybe gullible, but not stupid like Prussia was being.

"That really did hurt," mumbled Austria surprised as he looked at Sweden.

"HEY YOU!" yelled Prussia narrowing his eyes at Sweden angrily.

"Calm down moron, I was proving a point," huffed Austria irritated as he shoved Prussia down on the grass.

"Apologies, he's quite uncivilized," said Austria leaning on Prussia as the German clawed at the grass to escape.

"But you said that turned you on-!"

"UN-CI-VI-LI-ZED," Austria lettered out loudly and slowly as he reclined his weight even farther on Gilbert. Gilbert began yelling and screaming, ranting on about all the abusive things Austria had ever done to him and how he and his amazing 'five meters' deserved no such treatment.

It caused an amount of attention, making Sweden all the more nervous and fidgety. He timidly covered his eyes with his hand.

He didn't open up to people easily. He rarely even voiced an opinion to Finland; nervous of embarrassing himself to the person whose opinion and reaction he valued the most.

"So you doubt something in your love life. Big whoop," said Prussia waving a spare hand as if he knew everything there is about love.

"I hope you don't feel very _uncomfortable_ (he crushes Prussia a little more) speaking about such complicated and odd things such as love," apologized Austria giving a small smile, "but if you doubt the feelings you ever thought you had, I would speak to Finland, the lad in question. Its better you knew the truth, no matter what it is you doubt, than lie and kid yourself with wild assumptions and making a big mistake."

Sweden looked up at Austria surprised. He never thought of that before.

"That's so smart Austria," muttered Prussia impressed. Austria slapped him in the back of the head and he stood up, his arms crossed.

"OW!"

"I _am_, you drunk."

Sweden covered his mouth, wanting to laugh.

Both Austria and Prussia turned to the man, a little startled.

"Oh shit you made him laugh Austria, the apocalypse is coming."

Austria kicked Prussia, who tumbled on the ground again as he tried to stand up.

"Clean this mess! I'm going to the bathroom!" yelled Austria as he, with the help of his crutch, limped off into the distance as little children ran past him laughing and screaming.

"He sure is something, ain't he?" asked Prussia as he stared at Austria with admiration. Maybe Sweden was wrong about the man all this time.

He then licked his lips and turned back to the mess of dishes and food at hand.

Scratch that, with lust.

Sweden nervously coughed into his hand.

"I'll see you later," he mumbled as he stood up, "thanks."

"Tch, don't thank me. If it weren't for you at the elevator, he would have probably smacked me silly, and I'm no masochist. If you ever need any sex help, you know where to look!"

At this, Sweden tried to walk as far as he could from Prussia as fast as his shoes could take him.

"IN HIS PANTS!" screamed Prussia cupping his hands.

* * *

Sweden sat at a table in the patient recovery room. He had been standing reading for a good while to try and find the right words to ask Finland if he loved him by any chance.

_Do you love me?_

_Do you think I'm attractive?_

_Do I arouse you?_

_Do you really want sex with me?_

_Do I look like a good sex?_

Sweden squinted hard at the book he held in his hand he magically found in his pocket. It was rather confusing. People 'do sex' and people 'have sex'. Is there a big difference? Prussia must have slipped it in there when he was busy reflecting on what Austria had said.

The mental image of Prussia licking his lips like a wild animal tasting its future prey flashed across his mind. He shuddered; he'd really love to replace that image.

He looked at the book again; the pages he stared at frequently were frequent 'sex' and 'relationship' terms.

_Are you a catcher or a pitcher? Or both?_

_How fast _can_ you come?_

_How many rounds do you do a day?_

_Two hands or one?_

_Since when did baseball and drinking come into sex?_ asked Sweden in his head.

He then turned the page. It had different numbers and names. It was some sort of matching quiz. He had no idea what a 69 was besides a number, or what cowgirl position was. Why is latex better than rubber? Better at what?

He flipped thru more pages.

Flavored condoms?

What is a condom? It has something to do with having sex and stop woman from having babies, he knew that much. But how does a small balloon do such a thing?

He sighed and closed the book. He re-read the cover to himself. 'Sex and relationships for dummies, Rated R Version.'

Huh. Who knows how much of it was true. If Prussia really did sneak this in his pocket, he hoped this isn't what the man used to learn to do the things he did today.

Then again, at least Prussia can 'have great sex' with Austria. So Romano said.

What was Romano doing here anyway? He usually never goes anywhere if Spain didn't have anything to say about it.

As if on cue he heard a loud squeak down the hall he sat at. He looked up to see Spain dragging Romano down the hallway, as if holding him back.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER! LET ME GO IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S ASKING FOR AN ASS KICKING? !" screamed Romano as his legs kicked up in the air wildly, causing a lot of attention. Sweden could tell Spain seemed a little embarrassed.

"Calm down mijo (dear), they are just kidding," laughed the poor Spaniard sympathetically.

"They said you were an idiot and I was a total raging psychopath! I'LL SHOW THEM PSYCHOPATH!" he hissed. Not being able to leave the poor two men grab all the attention from the nurses and roaming visitors, Sweden tucked the small book into his jean's pocket and headed for the two men.

"What's wrong?" asked Sweden as he stood in front of Romano. Romano looked up surprised and ceased kicking as he turned away.

"Buena's tardes Suecia! (Good evening Sweden!) I'm sorry if little Romano here's screaming bothered you-"

"Shut up! Those bastards there deserved it!" hissed Romano as he pulled away from Spain.

Sweden raised his hands and motioned them to calm down.

"It's alright. I wasn't bothered. I assume you like privacy though," said Sweden as he motioned from the corner of his eye at the women behind him. Spain understood. However the ever bold Romano took it to offense.

"Who asked you?" he snarled, "I'm going to get something to eat," huffed Romano as he walked off from the two. As soon as Romano and the other nurses and visitors were out of sight, Spain began to cry a little.

Startled Sweden stepped away from the man, only for the man to grab onto Sweden's shoulders.

"What am I going to do . . . I love him but he never treats me right . . . ," mumbled Spain.

"He's shy?" mumbled Sweden.

"I've waited very long for him to . . . at least show a sign he likes me that way but . . . maybe I _am_ stupid. He probably doesn't like me . . . and even if he did . . . I couldn't spot it."

At this, the Swedish man's usual frown curved even lower. He felt a little sad for the man. He's seen how Spain acts around Romano during important meetings. He's always treated him so nicely. The two were living together and everything.

"Why don't you tell him?" asked Sweden, "don't torture yourself over the question and actions in vain."

Spain cleaned the tears under his eyes.

"You think that?" he asked as he stepped away from Sweden. Sweden gave a small nod.

". . . can you do it with me too then?" Spain looked up into Sweden's eyes with a wide smile.

"Do what?" asked Sweden raising an eye brow.

"Tell Finland you love him too," said the man.

Sweden stepped back, baffled. His head was hurting. Why was that?

"Sweden? Are you alright? You seem dizzy? Can you stand?" asked the Spaniard reaching for the man.

Sweden noticed his vision going blurry, noise seemed to slow down. It's as if someone had taken his glasses off. He tried reaching for Spain's shoulder, but fell straight on his back. His legs kicked up and his arms jerked down right behind him.

"Sweden? Suecia? (Sweden?) Sweden? !" yelled Spain as he grabbed at Sweden's shoulders and sat his upper body on his knees. Sweden opened his mouth to try and calm the man down, but he couldn't make a noise. He began coughing, his throat incredibly irritated.

"Sweden! Somebody, go get help! Nurse! NURSE!" yelled Spain terrified. Sweden grabbed a hand under his back slowly, his arm shaking as in doing so as if it were an unnatural movement.

"Sweden? Don't worry, I'm getting you help! Can you breathe? Please nod!" said Spain.

Sweden cracked a small grin. His throat burned and now his arm from where the cast was on had got numb. He bit his lip, still trying to smile ever so hard.

"Oh, Sweden . . . I've never seen you smile before," said Spain, whose voice sounded distorted. Sweden's hearing must be fading away. As he noticed nurses and people crowding around, the edges of his eye's sight went black. He was losing sight.

" Spain . . . –he breathed- . . . I will."

Sweden gave one last good cough before everything started going black. As everything in sight and sound faded, sheer terror went thru his mind. The idea of not being able to move, see, hear, or speak scared him. He could still feel Spain's strong grasp on his shoulder and hand. He felt Spain squeeze back.

"Alright."

He blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

-Beep.-

"Dude, is he alright?"

-Beep.-

"Well, los (the) nurses said he was stable."

"What's that supposed to mean? Stable is too broad. You idiot, why'd you give him your book!"

A loud thump at the back of someone's head was heard.

"OWW!" cried a man.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Romano?"

-Beep.-

"Erm, I think he was outside the hall talking to a tanner, taller, hunkier man," laughed someone.

"OH NO!" a loud bang of a door swinging open was heard.

"Kesesese! Did you see how fast he-!"

Another loud thump at the back f someone's head was heard.

"OWW!"

"Shut up!"

Sweden groaned, terribly annoyed. He tried moving a little.

"He's awake! Look Austria, he's awake!" cried a man.

Sweden's eyes opened so suddenly. He stared at a white ceiling, incredibly blurry. He tried moving his arms. He found his right unable to move.

"Dude, calm down, you had an overdose and stuff," said Prussia as he leaned over closely over Sweden's body. Sweden noticed he was in bed, a tube slowing his breathing down. He was covered in about three layers of light blue blankets in his old room. He looked over and as he narrowed his eyes, he was able to see the machine that beeped at his bedside.

Sweden tried sitting up, feeling a little stomach sick.

"Don't get up!" cried Austria as he and Prussia shoved Sweden back down.

"Phi-! Philad!" tried breathing Sweden, his throat now began to sting again. He felt like cuts were made in it, swallowing saliva alone burned his insides.

"What?" asked Austria confused.

"Hey, didn't the creepy nurse tell us to call the doctor over when he woke up?" said Prussia.

At the word 'doctor', the machine suddenly picked up its pace at the beeping.

With all his might, Sweden lifted his left arm at Austria's sleeve. Whatever liquids were going thru the see-thru tube sticking into his arm made him very tired and sleepy, but he was finally able to grab onto Austria's sleeve. He grabbed it tightly, fearing to lose his grip on the cloth, he accidently pulls Austria a little too close to his face.

"Hey!" cried Prussia angrily. He then rushed to the door.

"Nurse! NURSE! Get your behind in here! NURSE!" cried Prussia angrily as he screamed in the hallway.

"W-where Philad?" asked Sweden unable to pronounce 'Finland' correctly.

"Sweden-"mumbled Austria staring into the man's shaky eyes. Sweden's hand trembled as he heard a familiar voice down the hall congratulating his nurses that his 'favorite' patient was awake. He was terrified of the doctor, not only was he always right, but he made Sweden feel so . . . so stupid and powerless.

"-Finland is gone."

And around the person who he most cared about.

"There he is doc! Awake and sick!" cried Prussia pointing inside the room.

From the corner of his eye he could see the large image of the doctor stepping in his room. His heart rate spikes up.

"Sweden? Sweden!" yelled Austria as he shook Sweden's hand. The man didn't respond. Or rather _couldn't_. Even if Sweden could, he wouldn't. Why would Finland leave?

"Excuse me, let me take a look," said the doctor as he pushed Austria aside from Sweden's bedside.

"!" Sweden's eyes were welling with tears. He flinched as he saw the doctor's smile, past his blurry vision, as he reached for Sweden's forehead. The doctor began to rub his head and combed his fingers thru his hair. Sweden shuddered.

"Oh my, your temperature is quite high. Look at your heart rate!" said the doctor, almost laughing.

"Philad! PHILA-!" Sweden's desperate breaths of Finland's name went unheard to Austria as the doctor pulled his front mask down.

Sweden's eyes shook as he saw Russia's dark, cold, and cruel smile looking down at him.

"Shh," he grinned as he raised a finger over his lip. Sweden glanced around for Austria for help. He felt a cool liquid seep fast into his arm. He closed his eyes, forced to go back to sleep.

"Phi . . . lad . . ."

* * *

"And so you came here then," sighed Japan as he stared at his cup.

"Dude, that's crazy! Go tell him!" said America wearing a different uniform of a coffee shop he worked at. He, Japan and Finland all sat together at a table during America's break time.

"I can't . . . he'll be so furious," said Finland.

"Of course he will! You haven't told him freaking Russia is running the place! That weirdo's gonna kill him!" exclaimed America as he turned a chair to face the two lads. Finland flinched.

"Don't say that America-san," said Japan as he patted Finland's back out of sympathy, "there's obviously another reason why he won't tell Sweden-san."

"Mind telling us then?" asked America calming down as he began chewing at a bagel. Finland looked up from his lap at the two countries. He breathed in and out.

"A long while back, Russia had asked me to work with him. Sweden hadn't liked it one bit. I didn't want to work for Russia, but things got complicated and I couldn't get out of it. Sweden became worried and busted into Russia's office where he said Russia had video cameras of the house.

"He was watching me and monitoring everything I did from expenses to where I went. It all came together that he'd pop out of nowhere when Sve and I went to places. Sweden became outraged, grabbed a chair and threw it at the cameras and kicked at everything in the room. After that, it's always been bitter about the two and-"

"You don't want to make Sweden-san angry again with something you couldn't handle in the first place?" asked Japan. Finland nodded meekly. He then began to cry into his small hands.

"Hey, it's okay," said Japan rubbing Finland's back.

"Dude, calm down. There's nothing wrong with asking help. Especially to someone who cares a lot about you," smiled America reaching across the table to ruffle Finland's hair.

"But . . . Sve doesn't . . ."

"He loves you," said America smiling as he rested his head on his hand. Finland gave out a small gasp.

"He does," added Japan as he smiled at Finland. The Finnish man rubbed his eyes.

He recalled that one night Sweden almost kissed him in the lips. He blushed at the thought.

"Do _you_?" asked America. Finland looked up, startled and almost frightened.

"Don't pressure him, America-san. Finland, you best be going back. Sweden himself must be in anguish about now," said Japan. Finland's frowned curved even lower.

"_Will you be with me and make sure they don't do anything bad to me?"_

Finland suddenly realized he had broken his promise.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

"?"

"What's wrong Finni?"

"I left Sve alone! I left him alone!" cried the man. He got up and tried to bolt away until America grabbed him.

"Whoa! Hold your horses Finni! Go where?" asked America.

"_I don't like him."_

"I have to get to Sweden before anything bad happens to him! Russia will-! He'll hurt him!" cried Finland.

"Hurt him? Russia-san can't hurt another country," said Japan.

"_Doctors are evil."_

"Please help me get back fast!" cried Finland grabbing onto America's shoulders.

"Help? Sure . . . I'll help," smiled America.

"Good luck," said Japan.

"Thank you!" cried Finland grabbing onto America's arms.

"Heh, no problem Finni," said America as a dark shadow covered half of his face, a dark leer from his eyes. He grinned evilly as he ruffled Finland's hair again, "no problem."

* * *

Darkness. Pure darkness all around himself. The only light coming in the room is the moon's and buildings of the city coming thru the window. The window to his left. Sweden can't move, as always. His whole throat burns. His right arm is still numb. He notices he isn't hooked up to anything anymore or breathing thru a tube. He sighs in relief. Maybe what he had seen earlier was a dream? Maybe he had just dreamed all this day? Maybe he never embarrassed himself in front of Finland and made an ass of himself by making the cute lad angry at him.

"Da? Are we awake now? Good, the party's just getting started," giggled a too familiar voice above him. Sweden looked up to stare into Russia's childishly cruel face. Sweden bit his lip, as he narrowed his eyes angrily at Russia, trying his best to be as cross as he could be when he was actually terrified.

He was in no position try anything risky. Unable to move both arms or even stand up, he was at a physical and medical disadvantage.

"Wha hav ya din?" asked Sweden, his voice still broken and difficult to move his mouth. It stung quite a bit.

"I didn't do anything. The antibiotics and shots that were given to you earlier must have been a bad mix in your system and caused your whole body to shut down," he sung as he walked off into a small table on the end of Sweden's bed. He noticed this wasn't his original room. He looked to his sides and tried moving his left arm.

"Can you sit up?" asked Russia as he looked thru some items on the table.

"Glashes," mumbled Sweden, "where my glashes?"

Russia laughed.

"I didn't find them. Finland must have them."

"_Finland's gone."_

"WHERE ISHT PHILAD!" demanded Sweden as he sat up quickly. He then flinched, his back ached.

"Oh him? You don't have to worry about him. He's enjoying his time with friends, don't you worry," smiled Russia, "probably having a great time without you."

"Dot hurt him! I'll-!"

"Please Mr. Sweden; don't harass your own doctor. It's my job you to keep you safe and happy. Wouldn't want to make Finland sad again, now would you?"

Sweden's eyes looked at Russia fearfully. He then turned away, unable to make a comeback. He loved Finland very much, but now that he had proven himself an idiot and wrong, he couldn't correct Russia in any way. Had he had forgotten he accepted Russia is correct? Whatever Russia is doing, it must be correct.

"It's my job to do what's for your best interest," said Russia as he took off the white coat off of himself. Under Sweden saw a long sleeve white shirt.

"Belarus, get me the last of the vaccines," he said as he held out his coat for someone out of the shadows to step out. It was Belarus, in a nurse's uniform. She seemed different though. She blankly stared as she grabbed the coat and from behind hand Russia a long needle. Startled, Sweden sat up. He opened his mouth as he began to breathe fast. Accustomed to the blurry vision, he saw a wide grin spread thru Russia's face.

"Why are yu a dotor?" asked Sweden.

"Because," Russia checked to make sure the needle worked by giving it a small push. A clear liquid squirted out, "I love doing what's best."

"Philan. Why are yu afta Philad?"

"Oh, Finland? Heh, that's no business of yours, smiled Russia.

Sweden clenched his left hand into a fist. He felt his teeth tighten. He threw the blankets over himself to give Russia a piece of his mind

"W-wha?" exclaimed Sweden as he let out a gasp of air. He wasn't wearing his clothes. In fact, he was wearing nothing at all except his pants. Embarrassed of showing skin, he tried lifting the covers back over his exposed chest. He tugged very hard, but no use. He looked at the end of his bed to see Russia grabbing on to the covers. His face flushed pink.

"You may now leave Belarus," he smiled. The girl bowed and left swiftly without giving so much as a glance to Sweden.

"Wha hav yu don to her?" he asked, disturbed of Belarus's behavior.

"Experiments; I came up with a patch you see. It allows me to control people of my choosing, though not for long. But I don't like to brag, why don't you tell me a little about yourself instead?"

"You monster!" yelled Sweden angrily as he sat up even higher. Suddenly, his mouth didn't feel so numb.

"Do tell," said Russia as he walked over to Sweden's left a good 5 steps from the man.

"I told you never to mess with Finland! I warned you not to mess with me!" he yelled as he pulled the covers awkwardly to cover the rest of his chest with his only functioning arm.

"Did you? Heh, I don't recall."

Sweden tried to stand up, till he heard a cling of metal coming from the end of the bed. The ankles of both legs didn't want to move. He tried forcing them to move.

"You're chained to the bed," smiled Russia. Sweden narrowed his eyes, determined to move his feet to stand. As he yanked a little higher on the covers he held, he finally saw; handcuffs had his feet bounded to the ends of the bed.

His mouth dropped open in shock. He then glanced up at Russia, now leering at his chest. Sweden swallowed hard as he remembered Russia with the white mask over his face and the doctor's coat.

"Scared yet?"

Sweden bit his lip and shook his head sideways. He wasn't going to let this man get the best of him.

"Are you sure?"

As Russia reached into his pocket, a pang of heat hit Sweden. He then began breathing a little quick again. The room became incredibly hot. He could feel both palms sweat.

"Because I know somebody who is," Russia then took out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial on a name and then on speaker as he held the device up for Sweden to hear.

"Speak!" yelled a voice on the other line.

"A-America! Please stop! M-my hair!" cried a small voice.

"SPEAK!" demanded the voice again.

"F-Finland?" mumbled Sweden as his eyes grew horrified.

"Sve? Sve! I'm so sorry! A-America and Japan . . . I went to go see them and . . . America took me in a car and tied me up! I don't know what's going on! Russia! It has to be him! He's the doctor, Sve! I'm so sorry I never told you! I didn't want you to get mad like last time! I'm sorry!" cried Finland thru sobs. Sweden felt his heart sank at hearing the cries. He felt his eyes tremble. What's going on?

He recalled the last time Russia had made him angry, when he found out Russia had put a bunch of cameras in their home and stalked his wife and forced him to work for him.

"He's controlling him!" yelled Sweden, a new sense of courage, "don't give in to Russia!"

At this, Russia began giggling.

"America, do it."

Sweden stayed quiet. What did that mean?

"AHH!"

He got his answer.

"N-no . . . stop!"

"Heh . . . hah hah hah!" laughed America cruelly.

"S-stop! AH! AAHH!" moaned Finland. Sweden felt a pang of heat hit him. A whole new different kind of heat; warmth from his pants. He looked down at himself, confused and embarrassed.

"What's wrong Mr. Sweden?" asked Russia smiling.

"N-NO STOP! SVE! MAKE IT STOP!" cried Finland on the other line.

"Japan, hold him down better, can't poke his sides with this stick if he keeps moving around," laughed evilly America. Finland was very defensive when it came to being pocked rather hard on his sides.

Sweden recalled the sensation from the dream he had a few days ago. The wet dream.

"You can stop now," said Russia closing his phone. He looked over at Sweden who was looking into space somewhat terrified.

"What's happening?" he asked quietly.

"Aww, you sound broken in spirit already. The party's about to begin."

Sweden twitched, feeling a hard throb from his pants.

No, this isn't supposed to happen. He's supposed to feel this way when Finland is around.

"You're fully aroused," said Russia, "thanks to this little phone call."

He then reached out a hand and placed it over Sweden's bare shoulder. He shuddered as he felt the throb of warmth again.

"D-don't touch me. I-"

"I've been injecting you with hormones. It's finally starting to take effect," said Russia leaning in closer. Sweden stared up bewildered at the man hovering above him.

"I . . . I don't understand . . . your trying to take Finland for yourself again. What are you . . . ?"

Russia pushed Sweden down and held his left arm above his head. His face burned up at the touch of someone else's skin on him so roughly. He then felt something cold against his wrist.

-Click.-

"Now you can't get away," breathed Russia with that ever merciless grin. Sweden's breathing became faster as he looked horrified at Russia.

"You want Finland . . . I won't let you touch him!" hissed Sweden. He twitched as Russia placed both hands on the sides of Sweden's face.

"Fool. The one _I_ want to _touch_ is _you_."

Sweden's mouth opened completely shocked. As he stared up at Russia, completely nervous and 'aroused' with what Russia had been injecting him with, the Russia leaned his face closer at the Swedish man's.

"You lie," he uttered.

Russia closed the distance between them with a kiss in the mouth. Sweden pulled away, but Russia only dug his fingers deeper into Sweden's hair.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" asked Russia with a dead serious expression, "I've always loved _you_."

Sweden was pressed down on the bed. Russia made no hesitation and stabbed Sweden's left shoulder blade with the needle.

"Even if you do not like me or what I'm about to do, these hormones will change your mind."

Russia pressed down on the needle, the cool liquid seeped into Sweden's bloodstream. In mere seconds, he felt what Prussia called his 'vital regions' heat up so bad, he felt the need to relieve himself badly. But why?

"N-no, stay away! Stay away!" groaned Sweden, now feeling a little heavy and tired again. Russia must have also drugged him as not to struggle much.

"We want to get you ready for Finland, right?" he smiled viciously with hungry eyes as he pulled the covers from atop Sweden. Sweden merely closed his eyes.

"No . . . Philad . . . ," he mumbled. He was losing the ability to speak properly again.

"Don't worry, I'll take great care of you. I'm a doctor," he breathed as he started at Sweden's neck.

"Philad . . . . I sorry," he uttered unable to move now. He closed his eyes tight, glad he couldn't see, "I so sowy . . . I could't . . . save mysef . . .fo yu."

* * *

"Out of my way! Out of my darn way!" yelled a deep voice coming inside the hospital and aiming straight at the counter. The angry man slammed a balled fist on the desk, startling the nurse at the counter.

"Wait for me, Germany!" cried Italy following inside.

"C-can I help you?" asked the nurse completely terrified and shaking.

"Why yes. My name is Germany and I demand to speak to Russia," said the German leering at the nurse with pure determination.

"Russia? Our head doctor? I'm sorry but he's busy with a check-up," said the nurse looking thru an electronic chart of time and dates for Dr. Russia. Germany slammed both hands on the desk.

"Listen to me lady! There is great danger here with that lunatic running around and I'm not leaving until I give him a piece of my-!"

"Lookie lookie Germany! Lady's computer says 9F in room 306!" squeaked Italy somehow getting past the counter and looking over the stunned nurse's shoulder. Germany nodded to Italy as he walked off into the direction of the elevators, in fact, running.

"You can't go in there sir! Dr. Russia requested it himself! I'm afraid I'll have to call the cops!" yelled the nurse still a little startled.

"Send in the army and navy if you want lady, but nothing is going to stop me from getting my hands around his neck!" screamed Germany. Italy ran after, all this time holding a phone to his ear.

"Yeah Japan, we're right on it!" cried Italy cheerfully, "I hope we're not too late before anything bad happens!"


	7. Chapter 7

Spain and Romano sat quietly in a hallway bench waiting for important results from a doctor. Romano sat at the way end of the bench on purpose, his arms crossed as he angrily stared into space. Spain had caught Romano talking to a man when he was asking help to use the coffee machine, but Spain busted in and accidently spilled a hot pot of the drink all over the man.

"I'm sor-"

"I told you not to speak to me," grumbled Romano angrily. Spain sighed.

_I could use Suecia's (_Sweden's_) help right now._

The two looked up hearing heavy footsteps followed by running and hollering.

"GERMANY GERMANY!" cried a squeaky voice.

"Go the other way you idiot!" yelled another. Before Spain and Romano could make a run for it, at the end of the corner turned Germany running as fast as he could.

"Hey Spain, Romano!" yelled Germany as he gave them a carefree smile as he ran past them. Spain and Romano stared at his back as he ran and turned another corner. Then they saw a flash of blue run past them.

"RUNNNN!" cried Italy flailing his arms like a mad running inflatable balloon.

"Run? From what?" asked Romano annoyed. They felt the floor shake. They turned to see a large mob of nurses and security officers running closely behind. Spain grabbed Romano's hand and almost dragged him as he ran like mad, trying to avoid being crushed by the mob. He pulled Romano up over his shoulders as he caught up with Italy.

"Que pasa Italia! (What's happening Italy!)" Cried Spain completely terrified.

"Germany resisted! Way to go Germany!" said Italy cheering. Resisted? Resisted what?

"Halt or you will be arrested!" cried a security officer.

"C'mon, this way!" said Italy as they turned another corner and ran into an elevator in the nick of time. Inside stood Germany panting heavily. The elevator door closed as they all fell hard on their butts from exhaustion.

"What's going on, Alemania? (Germany)" asked Spain catching his breath.

"Russia . . . is the head doctor here. Must . . . stop before . . . he . . . does it again," huffed Germany.

Again? Does _what_ again?

* * *

America scratched at the back of his neck.

"Did you set up Germany, Japan?" asked America in a monotone voice.

"Yes. He's already inside as we speak," said Japan sitting in the seat beside's America's.

"Good, Russia will be pleased," smiled America.

America sat in the driver's seat of a black vehicle along with Japan and a taped up Finland who tried struggling to get free. The two had already started driving off long ago. Finland had no idea what was going on. All he knew is that he was being used as some sort of hostage. He had started crying as he struggled to try and untie himself free.

"Is Belarus getting everything ready?" asked Japan as he took out his phone.

"Yes, it's begun," answered America.

Finland was able to lean properly against a backseat door. He stared out the window where it had begun to get darker. It seems it would rain tonight.

He was very angry at himself to have left Sweden alone at the hospital. He had left after changing to new clothes to talk to Japan and America to get some advice. Lately he hasn't been feeling the 'weird' or 'terrified' sensation he usually felt around his friend.

Lately he's got nothing in mind except that one time they almost kissed. Finland remembered fantasizing about it almost every moment he was by himself.

He turned a little pink, feeling his mouth water a little at the thought.

"_Would you have sex with me!"_ he remembered asking (better yet demanding) Sweden when they first arrived at the hospital. He hadn't just broken a promise.

"_Will you stay by my side and make sure nothing bad happens to me?"_

But he couldn't keep any as well.

_Why Sve? Why did I leave you?_

He recalled his discussion earlier when Japan and America were acting normal. They had said Finland was in denial of his friend's kindness because Sweden always took responsibility for everything.

"_Well, do _you_ like him?"_ had asked America. Finland's voice had gone mute. He actually felt his heart stand still for those couple of seconds.

"_You are no idiot. I am for making you feel bad. If anything, it was my fault for not reacting fast enough. What is done is done, no need to have bad feelings about it."_

The man closed his eyes tight. He really missed Sve. He missed his advice and comfort.

_"You're mocking me. You're taking advantage of your position here. Whatever you have to say will go unheard. I don't like you, and I don't like you going near my wife!"_

He missed how defensive and protective he was and how he always made sure he (Finland) was content.

"_Leave me alone,"_ he had muttered when Sweden tried protecting him from Russia. It was then he saw for the first time a hurt Sweden. And all Finland did was cry and let Sweden walk out and think he was upset with him.

Finland gritted his teeth.

Sweden had always protected him and stood up for both of them.

He stopped crying.

All he ever did was just let Sweden do everything.

Finland narrowed his eyes at America and Japan, both being brainwashed.

He once never let Sweden know that he also felt something special beyond mere friendship. The Swedish man tried so hard. How could he let the person most important in his life act out alone and with no idea he loved him?

"We're here," said Japan in the phone as the car drove into a parking lot. Finland noticed it had begun to rain already.

America parked the vehicle as Japan turned to Finland.

Sweden was in danger.

America took out the car keys and reached over to untie Finland's ankles.

"We'll bring him up into the room when Russia calls us," explained America. Japan nodded as he took out some umbrellas from under his seat. America grabbed one as he got out of his seat and went over to open Finland's door.

_"Will you be with me and make sure they don't do anything bad to me?"_

Finland sat still, waiting for America to open up.

_"Sure Sve. Why wouldn't I?"_

As America opened the door, Finland furiously pulled his arms apart, tearing the rope and kicked America in the gut. The man fell backwards. Japan reached from his seat and grabbed Finland's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Japan angrily in a robotic tone. Finland pulled the masking tape off his mouth with ease and not one yelp of pain as it left a red mark.

"Going to keep a promise," mumbled Finland as he took an umbrella and opened it in the car. The car began to sound its alarm loudly as Finland bolted across the parking lot.

_I have to save Sve!_ He screamed in his head as water splashed behind him.

"Call Belarus," grumbled America getting back to his feet, soaking wet, "she'll stop him."

* * *

"What's going on here?" growled Romano frustrated as he glared at Germany. Italy tugged at his and Spain's pants, still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Russia . . . doctor . . . must stop . . . before he . . . does something bad," huffed Italy.

"And what is this something? Seriously, I can give a rat's ass about him! Why the hell did you get us into this ridiculous mess?" complained Romano. Spain noticed Germany restraining himself from yelling at Romano, which was very unusual for the German man.

"It wasn't my intention you got dragged into this," he just mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Fine then! I heard he made some weird experiments. How's _that_ connect with you? If my ass is going to be dragged into something, I'd at least like to know why!" the Italian demanded.

Germany balled up his fists. His arms began to tremble a little. Spain grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him away from Germany. Romano snatched away from Spain.

"Don't push it Romano. It seems like a private ma-"

"Shut up you idiot! He's the one being weird! He's the one dragging us into this mess! I'd like to know why!" yelled Romano pointing at Germany.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Germany. Everyone flinched, even Romano who had been screaming a while ago. The boy began shaking a little. Italy pulled himself up as he fumbled with his fingers, deciding whether it was alright for him to speak.

"Que pasa Alemania? (What's wrong Germany?)" asked Spain quietly. Germany turned his back to them.

"I have to stop Russia before he does it again. Before he . . . ," Germany didn't finish his sentence. He bit his lip as he stared down to the floor hesitantly. Italy patted Germany on his shoulder. The man turned to look over.

"It's alright Germany," he smiled sympathetically. Germany gave back a weak smile.

He didn't want to think of what happened back in the day when Russia did _that_.

Germany had felt so stupid, insecure and defenseless back then. Russia had taken advantage of Germany's weakness when he and Italy were at odds with each other.

"Italy never loved you. He's been taking advantage of you all this time, you fool," the Russian smiled down on Germany, who was injured after a raid of British troops. He and Russia were working closely together during the first half of that war.

"No, that's not true. I'm his friend. He's my _first_ friend!" Germany had yelled back as he struggled to sit up with bad balance after being treated for burns on his sides and chest. He was bandaged up and wearing his worn out uniform. Russia slid off his gun strap and scarf as he gave the man a dark smile. Germany shivered at this, but figured since they were in a tent in the dead of winter, it explained the goose bumps he was getting.

"Lies. Desperate people believe everything their told," mumbled Russia.

"No! I-"

"Scared of having nobody around?" asked Russia. Germany stared back terrified. He tripped on the bed sheets on the ground and fell back roughly on the rusty medical bed.

"It's alright. I'm here for you," said Russia as he gave a twisted smirk. Germany gulped nervously, feeling insecure.

"Do you love Italy?"

Germany felt his heart drop. Russia giggled as the German paled and turned away.

"Unrequited love; we're in the same boat," he breathed as he raised one knee over Germany's bed which squeaked at the new weight.

"W-what are you talking about . . . ?" muttered Germany nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you never feel lonely again," smiled Russia as he pulled the white bed sheets over themselves. His eyes trembled as Russia pressed his face closer to his.

"It's all right," he whispered, "because _I_ love you right now."

Germany covered his eyes at the foggy images he was getting in his head. Italy peaked over his friend's shoulder to see a thin trail of tears on Germany's pale face.

"Please stop talking now," mumbled Germany, still smiling. Italy quietly turned away, scared of what to do next. Spain patted Romano's back, who quietly rested on Spain's left shoulder. He had never been yelled like that, especially by Germany despite all the hate and vulgar he was to him.

The four shook as the elevator halted to a rough stop. Italy automatically grabbed onto Germany's arm. Before Germany could meekly tell Italy to give him space, the intercom in the elevator clicked on.

"Hello, this is Nurse speaking," said a monotone Belarus, "we are having difficulties with the elevators. Please remain calm." The intercom cut off. Germany slammed a fist on the metal wall.

"Dammit! He knows!" he growled angrily. At this, Italy began to smile at Germany's usual attitude.

"Let's escape thru that!" he squeaked pointing at a metal door over their heads as his confidence returned.

"Andale Alemania (c'mon Germany), let's stop Mr. Russia," encouraged Spain giving a smile. Romano stood in the corner hiding behind Spain. The Spaniard elbowed him to speak.

"C'mon damn potato," mumbled Romano crossing his arms as he glared at Germany, "I might not want to be here but I'll be dammed if I waste my time."

Germany smiled.

"He's in room 306, floor 9," he said as he turned to face them, "and we have to take him down for the sake of everyone!"

* * *

It was pretty easy getting in. Finland, though a little afraid of slipping on water dripping from his clothes and all, had managed to bolt into the hospital. Nobody at the counter, he proceeded to look thru different appointments today thru the computer, remembering Russia had said Sweden was to get a check up later tonight. He memorized room 306 9F. While he ran for the elevator, he remembered when Russia stalked them and watched him and Sve thru security cameras back then. He wasn't going to take the chance Russia might also be controlling the whole hospital which was likely.

He ran for the stairway and as he ran up the stairs, he heard a door being opened. He glanced down the spiral of cement stairs to see America and Japan running after him.

"Come back!" cried America. Finland narrowed his eyes and looked away.

To try to lose them, he got off in the seventh floor and ran across the hallway. He turned back to see if the two had followed him. Nobody in sight except normal patients and personal yelling at him to stop running, he turned back around only to crash into Austria.

"OWW!" yelped Austria falling hard on his ass. The metal crutch slammed hard on the floor. Finland picked himself up from his stomach.

"A-Austria?" mumbled Finland.

"Hey punk!" yelled Prussia a little behind. He walked up to the two and pulled them both up. He then punched Finland on the shoulder.

"Watch it puppy eyes, this guy here's sick!" scolded Prussia. Wow this was new.

"I'm not sick, I'm injured," corrected Austria annoyed. He then turned to Finland.

"And you! Why did you leave so early? Sweden had an attack and-"

"Attack? He did? Please, is he alright? Is it serious? !" cried Finland shaking Austria.

"Calm down!" he said pushing Finland's hands off himself.

"That weird doctor checked him and stuff. He had a bad mix of the shots and stuff and his body shut down on him. He's alright though, just getting a check up by Dr. Weirdo," said Prussia waving a hand.

"That doctor it Russia!" exclaimed Finland.

"What?"

"Russia? No way! You're lying!" said Prussia jabbing Finland with his index finger nervously.

"No! It's true! Besides, your brother said so!" cried Finland. Prussia nervously fidgeted.

"Your brother told you Russia was a doctor here? Why didn't you tell me? Mr. Sweden's doctor is damn Russia! You bastard!" yelled Austria as he turned to Prussia angrily.

"I didn't tell you because he wasn't going to take care of you or nothing so I didn't think I'd be important to tell you! I'm sorry!" cried Prussia. As Finland was about to yell again, Austria turned to him and glared.

"And you. Why didn't you tell Sweden his _own_ doctor was Russia if you knew all this time? Don't you know what Russia is capable of? !" he scolded. Finland became scared.

"I-! I didn't think-!"

Austria slapped Finland. Passerby's and Prussia alike stood silent as Finland looked away from Austria shocked.

"Sweden cares so much about you. He would trust you with his own life, yet you put your fears and dislike of confrontation before him and don't you dare tell me you hid it for his well being either. I expected better from you!" yelled Austria. Prussia grabbed the man before he could lash out more at Finland.

"How dare you lie to someone who loves you so much!"

Finland's heart dropped. He never realized the extent to which he would hurt his Sve. Austria was right; how could he stand up for Sweden now, when he himself had done awful things.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot!" yelled Prussia from down the hall as he covered Austria's mouth. Finland looked up.

"Keep on running, little puppy eyes, you have to go save him! You still love him, don't you?"

Finland cracked a smile as he raised a hand to his burning cheek. Prussia was right. There is no room for doubt right now.

"Yes, I do," me mumbled to himself.

"What was that? !" cried Prussia raising his ear.

"YES, I DO!" yelled Finland as he ran off into another stairway. He didn't have room for doubt right now; he can deal with that later after he told Sve he loved him.

Prussia laughed as he released Austria.

"There goes an idiot," said Austria annoyed.

"An idiot in _love_," corrected Prussia.

* * *

Sweden lied still with his eyes closed tight. He bit at the inside of his mouth trying to make as little noise and movement as possible. He knew it would all be in vain though.

"Philad," mumbled the man as he turned his head away feeling Russia's cold hand pet his throat after the butterfly kisses delivered on his warm skin.

"All those cameras and recorders were so I could keep a good eye on you," breathed the man sitting on top of him, still fully clothed, though not for long.

"I've been planning this for quite a while."

Sweden was surprised to feel that Russia wasn't quite so heavy on himself seeing as they were the tallest of any of the other nations. He tried moving his right arm, the cast still around his broken wrist. It was the only part of him he could still try to move.

"Mohster," mumbled Sweden, his mouth still refusing to let him speak, "yu sick man!"

"Sick? I'm not sick," Russia reached both arms under Sweden's back as he leaned over the man's chest, "define sick."

Sweden nervously blushed. He's never had anyone so up close to his face for so long. He swallowed hard as he bent his legs closer, feeling an awkward, warm sensation.

"You're the one who's sick. Patience and easing someone's thoughts is never going to bring you happiness," mumbled Russia as his smile turned to a small frown. He began to kiss Sweden.

"I don want happiness!" cried Sweden as he kept turning his head to avoid meeting Russia's mouth, "I just wan Philad!"

"I've had it with that brat!" growled Russia angrily as he now chocked Sweden. His limbs jerked up as he gasped for air.

"Finland isn't here, I am! He's never told you he loves you, I have! Understand (Russia made Sweden face him) that he (the man narrowed his eyes angrily at Sweden's teary one's) will never (as Russia hovered his face above Sweden's again, the terrified man opened his mouth for a last ditch effort for air) love you! (Russia pressed his forehead on Sweden's)"

Sweden began to cough ferociously as he took in air. Russia finally let go of Sweden's neck when he noticed the man had began gasping for air. He raised his face from the Swedish man's as he took notice of the man's pleading and trembling eyes. Russia loved the fear.

"Why?" breathed Sweden as he stared at Russia with wide eyes. Russia stared back, baffled. Sweden seemed genuinely shocked.

As Sweden stared up at Russia, visibly terrified, his vision became even foggier. One second he was being glared at by Russia, still sitting on him in a pitch black room. Another, Finland smiled deviously at him with a dim light in a somewhat familiar room just like in his dream.

"But Philad," he mumbled weekly, "I . . . I . . . ," he slowly raised his shaky and injured right arm to reach for Russia," I love you," he mumbled as he grabbed onto Russia's shoulder.

"What?" growled Russia not amused with Sweden referring to him as Finland.

"Please . . . don't get mad," breathed Sweden. Russia hit Sweden's broken hand away. Sweden yelped at the sudden pain. Russia's smile crept back into his dark face seeing Sweden's face tighten with pain. The man flinched as Russia ran a hand down his right side and began to pull down Sweden's pants.

Sweden burned red as he mumbled quietly for Russia to cease.

"Please Philad . . . I love you. Don't get mad," whispered Sweden to himself as Russia clawed his spare hand into Sweden's blond hair. The man jerked forward as he felt something cold grab his cock now. Russia began to grin darkly.

"Ah! _AAH_!" cried Sweden at the cold feeling as heat rushed thru his lower body. His right, stinging arm slowly raised itself above his chest as comfort. The hand that had been pinching the skin on his head now roughly slid down by Sweden's neck joint. He opened one eye and squinted as hard as he could to see Russia himself having pulled both their pants down to their knees.

It wasn't fair.

"Cry," demanded Russia as he pulled half of his shirt up. Sweden grew embarrassed at how excited he became to see skin. He looked away, flustered.

He couldn't control his body.

"Philad . . . ," the man breathed as Russia pulled his shirt off successfully. He tossed it over the white sheets that covered both their bodies from the cold.

"Cry!" yelled Russia almost laughingly as his hand slipped into warm semen Sweden had been secreting. Embarrassed, Sweden closed his eyes again, unable to calm his breathing or erection.

"Ngh!" he mumbled feeling something try to jerk into him. Because of his previous wet dream, he knew all too well what was happening down there.

"_Do me,"_ Finland had begged.

"Fuck me," Russia now demanded.

"Don't hurt . . . ," mumbled Sweden as he sucked in his feelings and tears, "just don't hurt Finland," he finally pronounced correctly.

"I promise."

* * *

**a/n: ****Review~! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright Chapter 8! I am fairly sure this is the halfway mark! xD There will be another flashback part in here so look out for that! Enjoy! ^.^d**

* * *

Finland dashed up the eighth stairway, feeling his knees bend every third step at the growing weariness he now felt. He felt embarrassed for finally admitting to someone, Prussia of all people, that he did indeed have feelings far greater than friendship or a strong bond for Sweden. Why hadn't he seen it before?

The times Sweden baked him heart shaped cake, Sweden refusing to get a cell phone and saying letters were more personal, Sweden always wanting to go to places with Finland, always leering at whomever took the Finnish man's attention from himself, always backing up Finland and defending him from scary people like a drunk England or a perverted France. He had been so incredibly passive and dense; seriously, how did Sweden find the strength to suppress himself from writing 'I Love You 'in a big poster board for Finland to see? The man probably thought of that but Finland must have thought it was for Sealand somehow. It must be so stressing to fall for such a passive person such as himself.

As he made it to another door to open up to finally reach the ninth floor, he heard someone from the stairs above.

"Who is it!" demanded Finland with an angry tone as he sharply turned. He was not letting _anyone_ get in his way to reach his beloved Sve.

Katchak.

_Wha . . . what's that noise? It sounds like . . ._

"Get on your knees and put your hands up," grinned America from a flight of stairs above where Finland stood. He relaxed his arms on the rail as he pointed a gun at Finland with a cocky grin almost. This seemed different from the almost indifferent America he faced in the car. Finland's eyes shook at the gleaming weapon.

"Belarus would like to speak with you," mumbled a robotic Japan, which was odd considering how he usually sounded, coming from a door upstairs, "all the doors are locked; no one can get in or out of this stairway unless we let it," he said as he flashed Finland a key in his right hand as he stood next to America.

He narrowed his eyes angrily at America's smirk; he wasn't going to let them intimidate him.

Finland raised both arms high above his head; "I will not speak with her unless it's about Sve."

America snickered, "who are you to call the shots? I'm the one with a gun," he said waving it at him.

"You don't understand, America. Why would Russia want to 'mess with me' and waste my time? I'm here to take Sve and go home!"

Before America could begin to laugh wildly, Japan grabbed at the man's brown bomber sleeve.

"Don't tip him off," whispered Japan, "he mustn't suspect anything."

America tried suppressing his laughter but found it too irresistible. He let his mouth open wide, letting childish and mocking laughs echo in the cement stairway.

_What a fool! If only he knew the evil Russia is capable of!_ His still-controlled mind remembered.

"What's so funny?" asked Finland as Japan bit his lip, sure that the boy had caught on.

"I have a freaking gun; I can and _will_ kill you," said America as he regained composure. The patch at the back of his head was peeling off slightly from wear. Japan sighed as America recovered the cluelessness he put Finland back in again.

"I'm not afraid of y-!"

"Hello there," echoed Belarus's calm voice. Finland shuddered; he's never heard the girl so . . . normal.

"F-Finland! Mom! Help me! They have dad! Finland! Help! They tied me! Dad is being hurt! They told me so! They are-!"

Sealand's cries were tuned out as the noise of struggle and a muffled mouth probably from a handkerchief tied around his mouth made the boy mute.

"S-Sealand! Sealand!" cried Finland as he moved from his spot.

Kachak.

Finland stared back at the end of America's gun remembering he had to stay still or else.

"Why do you have Sealand? What's going on here! Why do you have Sve! Answer m-!"

He remembered the boy's cry: _"Dad is being hurt!"_

"I demand to get answers!" he shrieked angrily as he went for the stairs. As he angrily grabbed at Japan's sleeve, from behind, America grabbed his ally and kicked at Finland's hand. The boy stumbled downwards as America raised his gun at his head, holding the frightened Japanese man behind himself.

"Watch yourself boy," mumbled America indifferently.

"You want Sealand back," stated Belarus. Finland raised a brow.

"Of course I do!"

"You want answers too," she stated again.

"Of course!" cried Finland seething with rage. A click noise of a button was heard on the speaker. Instantaneously, Japan took out a roll of duct tape.

"Sit," he commanded as he stood in front of Finland. Finland stared back at the Japanese man startled.

"For one, this is much _much_ bigger than you think. And another, I can't give you cake and let you eat it too," smiled America darkly.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Finland as he felt sweat forming in his palms and all the color in his face easing away.

"You have to choose between us telling you where Sealand is or information about what's going on," explained America.

Finland gulped as he gave a nervous smile.

_But I already know where Sve is! I don't need them to give me information-_

"And trust me, whatever you _do_ know isn't even close to what you _have_ to know," the American snickered. Finland gulped, feeling like his mind had been read.

"Save Sealand . . . or save Sweden. Your choice."

"Y-you can't do that," Finland immediately voiced out his displeasure, "please, you can't do that!"

_Keeping it together is harder than it looks like; I envy you Sve._

"We can wait as long as you want," stated Japan coldly.

Finland felt his eyes sting as tears began to pour down. He covered half of his face.

_What should I do Sve?_

* * *

Germany, Spain, Romano and Italy ran through the fifth hallway, the elevator having been stopped dead in its tracts by a monotone Belarus warning the elevator was in need of maintenance so they needed to get out. As soon as they did, a mob of very agitated guards and nurses awaited them. They made another run for it and currently hiding in a closet.

"This isn't working; we have to distract them somehow," mumbled Germany as he made himself more comfortable in the tightly packed janitor closet. They could see the shadows of legs of the mob searching after them walk past by.

"Ask him," whispered Romano as he kept pestering Spain. The stubborn Italian comfortable sat on top of Spain's shoulder's, too annoyed to want to crowd with the other three below. Spain sighed and shook his head to cease.

"Alright alright!" he whispered. He then made a small cough so as to get the German's attention.

"Yes?" the man asked understanding the gesture.

"May I ask how is Belarus . . . brainwashed . . . as you say she is?" asked Spain nervously, not knowing whether it would agitate the German.

"-Sigh- As I explained before, Russia is a doctor of sorts that is known in the human world for making such . . inventions . . if you will. One of them is to be able to control people for a while. He's using Belarus for his dirty work. We have to stop him. Someone is going to seriously be hurt by his actions," mumbled Germany shaking his head desperately, trying to avoid any past images of the Russian staring down at his stark naked body like before, " he won't stop until we make it stop."

"Does anyone else know about these kinds of things Russia is trying to do holding Mr. Sweden?" asked Spain curiously as Germany sunk lower into the wall he reclined on. Behind, Italy patted his friend on the shoulder to give him some reassuring the man visibly needed.

"M-my brother does too. Russia gave us both the same trouble. So does Lithuania," mumbled Germany lowering his head.

" . . . Germany . . . was it . . what I think it . . ?"

Germany quietly nodded; Spain understood now.

He had heard rumors about things Russia had done to Lithuania and Prussia. He never knew if they were true or the full extent of the 'light' version of the story he and many of the older nations received in an important document about the awful things he had done. He never read about Germany though.

Romano and Italy looked at each other confused; of course they were, they weren't given such appalling information to know about.

_So then . . . does that mean Sweden is going to be. . ?_

"My god . . . ," mumbled Spain as his eyes widened.

"Italy, can you distract the mob?" asked Germany as he snatched his glance away from Spain's face, not wanting to see another person come to terms with what will probably happen to Mr. Sweden.

"I . . ," Italy mumbled startled as he looked up at his brother. Romano shrugged at his brother, not knowing what to say to the Spaniard and German's quiet moment of sharing glances, "sure!" he finally squeaked to give a more bright atmosphere. He flinched as he realized how closely packed they really were when the German turned to face him, his arms straight up and leaning on the wall as he looked down at him. They were so close, Italy actually sucked in air as his body touched Germany's so closely.

"Listen, you have to get the mob as far as possible from us. Whether we reach Sweden quickly doesn't matter. If we can reach Belarus just as sure we'll be able to free her from Russia's control and she can go and practically slaughter Russia himself. Spain and I will split up so I can help Sweden. Can you do that?" asked Germany as he stared desperately into Italy's brown eyes.

"I never thought of that! Of course Germany! This is (he leans closer into the man) important to you and so is it to me!"

Germany immediately pulled his whole body away from Italy and now against Spain. Annoyed, Romano placed his feet between his Spain and the blond.

"Alright you guys, gimme some room! You're about to see the master of fast!" plotted Italy as he rubbed his hands together in a scheming way. At his eagerness Germany cracked a smile despite the older Italian's unwanted closeness with the Spaniard and himself (Germany).

Italy opened the door and bolted out like mad; "FREEDOM AT LAST!" he cried as he ran down the hall. A nurse poked her head out in the hallway the Italian in blue pants ran.

"THIS WAY!" she cried as a mob behind her formed and caught the sight of the boy. The three inside the closet heard the crowd running off as the noise died down.

"Do you know where Belarus is Germany?" asked Spain as he let Romano down.

"She's probably in the security room at the way top of the building. You and Romano head up there and try to blend in with normal patients; she won't be able to do anything too drastic then. I will head to Russia's room. We should travel separately to have the element of spread numbers on our side. After Belarus is secured meet me in Russia's room," read the German thru his mind as he touched at his temple. Spain nodded eagerly.

"Yes sir!" he nudged Romano.

"Whatever!" the boy cried, still a little annoyed, "and my stupid brother better not get hurt or else there'll be hell to pay!"

Spain opened the door as the too sped walked down the hallway, "don't worry Romano, there's no chance of that happening," smiled the man as he looked down at him.

In the far back, Germany glanced around, poking his head beyond the closet's door and began to walk impatiently down the hallway to head into a different stairway from that of four that existed in the whole building, located in all four corners, so as not to jeopardize the likelihood of all being caught together.

Romano frowned, "How are you so sure?"

"If he's anything like me, he'd never let anything bad happen to the one he cares about most," the man smiled as he panted. Romano's cheeks turned pink.

"What are you trying to say idiot, that he digs my brother?" he asked irritated.

"He does," said Spain as if it were obvious, which it was if _he_ noticed.

"But you just said that if he's anything like you that-," Romano's head plugged in words and dialogue and a little light bulb went off his head.

"Y-you . . . . me . . . . ?" he asked, his eyes widening as he stared nervously into Spain's smiling face.

"Maybe later Romano," he managed to say as he rubbed the boy's hair, the two turning a corner to another hallway.

* * *

_Hurt. There's a lot of it around these days._

"Hey Russia, I was wondering if you wanted to go to France's home and look at some wea-"

"I'm busy."

"Oh," uttered America in disappointment as he stared down at the white ground.

The two men stood outside in the snow, the khaki colored tents filled with soldiers ready for war. Russia was busy sitting on a tree stump writing in a notebook, his back facing America. It was another early November morning with cruel winds and deep white snow. It's been a whole year since Russia left Germany after the man lashed out at him 'for no reason', so Russia claimed. America had been trying to talk to the man in a friendly manner, but with no luck.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Russia bluntly, not even bothering to turn around. America stared at the man nervously not knowing how to react to the sudden questioning of his actions.

"Well," he stared as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "because I . . . I-!"

"I don't need your friendship. I can take care of myself out here," Russia stated in an indifferent voice. He had noticed the American's lame attempts at befriending him, probably to make up for his 'tardiness' to help Russia fighting Germany in the war. He wasn't all too happy with England either.

"But Russia, it's not like that-"

"I know what you're trying to pull," the man mumbled as he stood up from the stump," and I (he turned to face the American) don't need (America noticed Russia's annoyed expression) you."

The man grabbed his leather messenger from the ground, re-adjusting a hat he wore and walked away towards the direction Alfred was facing.

America bit his lip as he stared down at the ground. He then looked up startled to see Russia approach the Nordic nations who were helping them (the Allies) with their camp.

He became angry as he saw Russia flashing them his trademark smile. The man grabbed Iceland's shoulder as he forced himself into their private conversation. Seeing he was scared at the man's touch, Denmark raised his fist, threatening Russia to back off.

As America began to run, determined to protect him, he halted in his tracks a good four meters away to see Sweden calm Denmark down, pulling the blonds' fist away from Russia's startled face. He shooed his fellow Nordics away and grabbed Russia's shoulder.

"Leave them be, I don't want any trouble," mumbled Sweden with his usual scary stare.

"It's okay, I'm not scared," giggled Russia. He and America stared baffled as Sweden shook his head.

"It's not that; I don't want you getting hurt," he mumbled as he turned to catch up to his friends.

"S-Sweden!" exclaimed Russia following after Sweden. America felt his legs tremble at anticipation of Russia's sudden, and nervous, outburst.

"Yes?" mumbled Sweden turning around raising a brow.

"May I join you?" asked the Russian as he rubbed the back of his neck a little bashful. Sweden's frown seemed like a straight line now, "to lunch I mean (!) . . . . . later today?"

"Sure," said Sweden with a sudden response, "sit next to me though. Don't want you feeling alone."

Sweden turned back and continued to walk. He waved his hand for Russia to follow. Almost excitedly, the Russian quickly made his way to catch up and walk behind the man, the man's smile poking out from beyond his white scarf. America turned his whole body away from the two, too distraught to even keep looking at Russia.

He then noticed Finland, just like him, staring at the two tall countries walking off, his body hiding amongst the tents.

Their eyes, their confused and sadden eyes, met for a second. Finland seemed nervous with pink creeping up his cheeks.

America broke their long distance stare as he walked off to the direction he had come from. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat.

_Him too?_

In the inside of his right pocket a crumpling of paper could be heard. He took out a note and looked down at a crumpled letter. He narrowed his eyes as he crushed it further and dropped it in the snow.

America ran off back into the camp to catch up with England whom he told to wait up for him in one of the tents.

The crumpled letter fluttered onto a pile of snow as a shadow cast itself over it.

_Hurt. Pain. Embarrassment._

_It creeps up every time I am near him. I'm afraid I will never be able to have to have the guts to tell him._

_But I must still hope for my feelings to come through . . . . one day._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**Alright there are big flashback-chunk like events in this chapter. First is when Sweden was a small boy, about as young as Chibitalia is I guess. The other chunk is when he and the Nordics are hanging out, taking place during WW2 (a little after that intimacy flashback of Germany's to be specific).**

**Warning: A very lame attempt at Sweden's accent. Also, sorry if the Nordics come out a little OOC.**

* * *

A small Sweden sat alone on a dead log, rubbing his poor excuse for gloves together quietly trembling in his poorly patched up black coat one snowy December morning.

"H-hello there," a faint, oddly chirpy voice spoke behind him. Turning around, he saw the small finish boy he had befriended a couple weeks ago.

"Hi," mumbled Sweden, trying to suppress the accent his fellow Nordics would tease him about, especially his friend Denmark.

"May I sit here?" the small boy asked. Young Sweden glanced at the boy's smile and nodded. The Finnish boy sat next to him also rubbing his worn out gloves.

"Cold, huh Chibisden?" asked Finland as he scooted closer to the boy. Sweden blushed as he swallowed nervously.

"Ch-Chibisden?" he repeated as he breathed thru his small hands.

"Because you're so small," he laughed. Sweden raised a brow.

"B-But y're small y'self," he mumbled, "more t'n me."

"You're just too tall," he countered, "gee it's so cold!"

The small boy wrapped his arms under Sweden's left. Flustered, Sweden shifted uncomfortably as he felt a surge of warmth radiating from his face. His hands became sweaty.

"M' hands r' sw'ty," stated Sweden as he narrowed his eyes at his spare hand.

"At least you're not cold anymore," mumbled Finland as he snuggled his head on his arm, feeling sleepy.

" . . . I l'rned how t' wr'te," said Sweden as he pushed his glasses up.

"Can you teach me? I want to learn how to write Chibisfin," chirped the boy. The Swede turned to him.

"But, I l'ready named y' Finland," he mumbled.

"Oh. Can I still can you Chibisden, Sve?" the boy asked as he pulled away.

"L'right," mumbled Sweden as he stood up, "wanna go t' my room?"

"Oh, but, I don't have anywhere to go in your home. I don't think your siblings like me much," uttered Finland as he nervously waved his hands.

"Siblings? They jus' live w' me. Y'e could c'me w't me to live," offered Sweden looking away bashfully as he tugged at his collar.

"Really?" the boy asked with big, glossy eyes looking up at the blond boy. Sweden nodded.

"Yey! We can share more warmth!" cried the boy shaking Sweden viciously. The young boy could feel all the breath in him leave as he was constricted tightly by the boy half his size.

_He is strong when happy;_ he made a mental note of.

The shaking suddenly stopped as Sweden now noticed the boy hugging at his waist. He was trembling. Sweden glanced at the direction Finland stared wide eyed at. It was his small neighbor Russia.

Sweden felt his face anxiously twitch as Finland grabbed on tighter to his coat as the silver haired boy skipped towards them excitedly. The boy stopped as he bent over to have a closer look at Finland's small face.

"Good winter," he saluted as he patted Finland's head. Sweden turned to his small companion smiling.

"V'ry cold," mumbled Sweden in response.

"Who's that?" asked Russia curiously, "I've seen him around where I live."

"This Finland," said Sweden as he tried speaking right to be understood, "he my new friend. He's a small baby still. I'm bringing him home."

"I used to see him when I used to be with my Big sister Ukraine," smiled Russia, "I want to play."

"Leave us alone!" squeaked the small Finland, "go away!" The other two looked at the boy blankly.

"That's not nice," Russia stated as he reached a hand for the boy.

"No no _no_! You're a meanie! You bully Lithuania! Go away! Don't bully us!" cried the boy as he shoved his face into Sweden. The taller blond blushed slightly at the small boy's cries.

"It's not my fault you're pretty dumb," young Russia smiled.

"Go away!"

"I want to play too!"

Finland pushed the small boy on the snow. Russia plopped on his butt as he stared blankly at a defensive Finland taken aback. He began to cry.

"Finland!" scolded Sweden as he pulled the small Russia boy up. Finland stared back, feeling betrayed. Russia clawed a hand on Sweden's jacket as he rubbed his eyes with freezing cold hands.

"That was mean, both of you," said Sweden in a disappointed tone as he began to rub Finland's back. Russia grabbed at Sweden's gloved hands now. Thru the small holes he could feel Russia's icy skin.

"Y' want m' gloves?" asked Sweden. Russia quietly shook his head. Sweden then looked up to see the small familiar toucan bird fly by in the gray sky, a sign that meant Iceland was done with lunch.

"No thanks," sniffed the silver haired boy rubbing his nose.

"Lunch is ready. Wanna come?" offered Sweden. Finland immediately pulled away from Sweden.

"NO! He's mean! He's not nice!" cried Finland as he shook the Swedish boy's arm to try and get him to understand. Russia stared at him with teary eyes.

"His sister left him alone," explained Sweden with a neutral expression, "he's awful lonely."

Finland stared back wide eyed.

"B-but! I'm alone too!"

"You're coming too though," said Sweden. Finland stepped back shaking his head.

"No! He does bad things Sve! He's bad!" cried Finland pointing at Russia. Russia began to cry again.

"Stop being a jerk!" said Sweden with a raised voice. Both Finland and Russia flinched at the angry tone.

"You do this with my other friends too," said Sweden as he yanked on Russia's sleeve, "I want to get along with you. But you can't get along by pushing people away," he narrowed his eyes.

"B-but Sve-!"

Sweden turned his back to them and began to walk off. Russia turned to Finland with a blank expression.

"You have to be nice to have friends," mumbled Sweden as Russia stuck his tongue out at Finland. The small blond boy stared in disbelief as Russia dashed to keep pace with Sweden. The small blond boy turned the other way and began to walk slowly, rubbing his eyes with his tiny gloved hands.

_But Sve, he's going to do something bad to you, I know it._

* * *

Belarus stared blankly at the rows of surveillance cameras lined up on the wall before her. Sitting next to her was Sealand all tied up against a chair with his mouth tied shut. Everything was going to plan just as her Leader Russia had wanted. He will be very pleased with her.

It didn't matter whether Finland would pick Sealand or Sweden to 'rescue' at all, they had been given the order to capture the boy and bring him to Russia.

"Mess with the boy's head, dear Belarus," Russia had told her as the silver haired man looked over the sleeping Swedish man in his bed as he recovered from the drug overdose earlier.

"Yes sir," she responded staring passively as she administered more of Russia's new vaccines into Sweden's system.

"I want that brat to know who's in charge," he smiled darkly.

"Yes sir," she responded.

"I'll make it plain visible to him that he can't live without _me_," he said narrowing his eyes at Sweden, "he _needs_ me."

He walked behind her and grabbed on to her shoulder tightly.

"Sir?" she asked, "You are impatient."

"Well Belarus, there's no greater feeling in the world when you've got the power to make any man crumble like a cookie," he smiled, "I'm just excited as all."

"For this?" she asked looking blankly at Sweden's face.

"It's long overdue, my dear," he answered.

Belarus glanced at a particular screen that caught her eye. She saw Italy being chased down a hallway by the crowd of nurses and security guards. She pulled a black remote from her white nurse's sleeve and clicked on the blue button.

"Italy," she talked into the remote, "stop fooling around or Leader will be very upset if he doesn't get his way," she warned. The Italian in the screen stood still now, glancing around confused. Sealand's eyes shot open as he began to struggle against his ropes.

"What?" asked Italy in his usual confused tone.

"Russia will punish you if you don't comply with his wishes," she muttered, "I'll see to it."

"Gee, I'm sorry Belarus," the boy laughed as he tugged at his blue tie where a small microphone was clipped on. The boy then smiled darkly, "what do you think needs to be done first?"

The nurses and guards behind Italy soon halted, confused now as to whom the boy was talking to.

"Get Germany," she said, "Russia would like to see him for private matters."

"Gotcha," the boy chirped as he turned to the crowd behind him, "hey you guys, I know where my other friends are."

"MPPH!" cried Sealand as he finally spit off the cloth tied around his mouth, "you monster! What are you doing with Italy?"

"He's one of us," mumbled Belarus as she changed the screens on her keyboard.

"What are you doing with dad? Why is Russia beating him!" cried the small boy as he struggled against the rope tied to his ankles on the wooden chair's legs.

"I never told you he was being 'beaten'. You misinterpreted what I said. You asked me where your Mr. Sweden was when I picked you up from the patio, I said he is _'to be teachen' a lesson'_ by Russia."

"Why won't you leave my dad alone? What's he ever done to anyone!" cried the small boy angrily.

"That's just it," mumbled Belarus as she stared at a very dark screen directly in front of her. Sealand tried to get a glance at whatever she was watching. All he could see was the corner of a dark patient's room. It was odd for only one of all the screens Belarus had been keeping track of to be a patient's room.

"He's never done anything," she breathed in a low tone as her eyes narrowed as she stared at Russia's back facing the camera, covering the pained face of Sweden she wanted to see desperately.

She could not understand why she felt hate for the man, when clearly she could usually feel nothing at all but her Leader's obsession with the man bothered her so much so she wished pain and agony for the man. She scratched at the back of her neck feeling a slight burning sensation. Soon she changed the screen to another hallway camera. The burning sensation at the back of her neck stopped as her once malicious feelings for the Swede ceased.

"Sealand," Finland cried in one of the screens, "I want Sealand."

"Good," smiled America as Japan taped Finland's wrists together by the front.

"F-Finland . . . ,"whispered Sealand to himself.

"You hear that Belarus? He wants Sealand," he laughed cruelly as he spread his arms apart.

"I heard," Belarus mumbled as she pressed the button to speak into that particular stairway, "bring him to-"

"FINLAND DON'T DO IT!" cried Sealand as he hopped on the wooden chair towards Belarus.

"Sealand . . ?" mumbled Finland thru a sob as Japan cut the tape.

"I can take care of myself! Please get Dad!" he laughed to reassure the Finnish man. Belarus went for clicking the speaker off when suddenly she was knocked out of her seat by Sealand's own chair. He broke one hand from under the tight rope and pressed on the button.

"Finland! Russia is with Sweden! You have to get to him! They don't know what they're doing! They're just Russia's toy soldiers! Please, just get to dad! I heard him crying! He's crying! I heard him on the camera! Plea-!"

Belarus grabbed the small boy's only free arm and gave him a shot. Soon the boy felt as if all of his strength seeped away as he slumped forward on the controls in front of him. In the stairway Finland could hear a loud slump. He feared the worst, that Belarus might have hit the boy in the back of the head or something.

"SEALAND! Please, don't do anything to him! S-Sve loves him!" cried Finland shaking his head, "please don't hurt him! Sweden won't know what to do with himself if Sealand got hurt!"

At this, America raised a brow.

"Sealand ei? Do you know what we do to things Sweden _loves_?" he grinned as he turned to Finland with his fisted hands on his hips.

Finland stared helplessly up at America as Japan pressed Finland to stand up. He looked up at America, standing a whole stairway above Finland, only succeeding in making him feel smaller.

"Leave him be America," mumbled Japan as he began to walk Finland up the stairs, "Leader wants to do all the mind games himself."

_I can't believe he didn't even try to escape, how boring and lame he is,_ America thought as he twisted his smile, leading the two.

Finland sniffed as his tears ceased his head hanging low as he was kept in between America and Japan.

_There's no way I'll ever let Russia get away with this._

Finland made sure to keep his head bowed down.

_I will rescue you Sealand, and you and I will find Sve!_

He made sure not to let either of his captors know he has been eying America's weapon that stuck out from the blond man's pocket.

_Nothing will stop me._

He bit his lip as he turned and with a leg and a small prayer to not let his friend be severely hurt, kicked at the Japanese man behind him. America turned to see Finland's burning eyes with anger and determination leer at him as the Finnish boy reached and grabbed at his gun. Finland pinned America down roughly as the blond hit the stairs under him hard. The two began to fight for the gun.

"Get offa me!" hissed America under him.

"_Will you be with me and make sure they don't do anything bad to me?"_

_Sure Sve, why wouldn't I! _screamed Finland in his head as he closed his eyes_._

"AMERICA!" cried Japan as the sound of a gunshot was heard echoing in the stairway.

* * *

_It's something called obsession. I'd like to think myself lucky to have such strong feelings over someone._

"That's right Sve! Pass it over here!" cried Finland at the end of a basketball court. Sweden glanced at the Finnish boy puzzled and decided to toss the ball at him. It bounced once. Then twice. Finland jumped and caught it.

"Yes! You did it!" he cheered excitedly.

"Yey! That knows how to play basketball!" cried Sealand behind Finland, "now can we play as a team?" he asked excitedly.

"Basketball?" repeated Sweden as he raised a brow. He's never heard of the game before but Finland said its popular back in America whom he just came from visiting.

"I want to be with dad!" exclaimed Sealand as he bounced to the Swedish man's side. On the bench where the other three Nordics sat Denmark shot up with fisted hands.

"I wanna play too if that big lug is!" he yelled, "I bet I can so wipe the floor with him!"

"Isn't it a little cold to be playing this?" asked Iceland aloud.

"Isn't it a little cold for us to hear you complaining chatterbox?" asked Norway reading his book. His brother turned to him with a crossed look. The toucan on Iceland's head began to laugh.

Sweden looked up snatched from his trance as he felt Finland tug at his sleeve.

"Hey Sve, we don't have to play. I can teach us another game too if you want," the small man offered.

"No, tis' fine. I like this one better than football," the man mumbled as he patted Finland's head. He had gotten accustomed to always patting Finland's head whenever he wore his white burette. The man nervously laughed as he turned away pink.

"You guys mind a game?" he asked. Norway grabbed Iceland's head to shake his along with his own.

"C'mon play! I wanna see someone cry! This'll be great! Cheer up!" cried the toucan as it flapped its wings still perched on Iceland's head.

As Denmark and Sealand argued about the team names, both wanting to be called 'Super Amazing Duo', their heads along with everyone else's glanced up too see Russia standing on the opposite side from all of them, on the farthest side of the basketball court.

"It's your friend Russia," said Denmark in a distasted tone, "what's he doing here?" asked the tall blond elbowing Sweden. Finland felt his legs tremble under him. The last time he saw Russia was before WW1. Now during WW2, he had gotten the feeling that Russia wanted to get him under his control, so did his friends Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. So far though they were safe at their respective homes. Everyone was afraid of going near Russia while he was partnered up with Germany for now.

"Hello there, mind if I watch?" asked Russia as he waved a hand.

"Why would he do that?" asked Iceland puzzled.

"AH! Maybe he's out to get us!" cried the toucan. Everyone froze; they were all suspecting that. Of course, all except Sweden.

"He's probably bored," mumbled Sweden as he held the orange ball by the front of his chest, "no harm to watch us play."

"Dude, have you seen the way that guy leers? It's like he's undressing us naked or something. It gives me the creeps!" said Denmark as he rubbed his arms, almost scaring himself at the thought.

"You give _me_ the creeps," mumbled Norway.

"Please, that guy is infinity creepy. Like the time he wanted to butt in and watch the fireworks at Finland's festival a couple weeks ago remember? Why does he always wanna bother us?" voiced Denmark.

"Will you leave him alone?" asked Sweden as he turned his back to Denmark, "he's got no one to go to."

Everyone looked at him taken aback. Denmark gasped.

"Hey, I'm protecting you! I told you but I caught him taking pictures of you and Finland! I think he has a thing for our little fellow here!" whispered Denmark as he slapped Finland's back. Finland's face became paled at such an idea. Everyone shivered at it. Sweden dropped the basketball though, making everyone freeze.

"Did he now?" he asked. Everyone took a step back as they sensed Sweden's glare increase tenfold. He began to walk towards the man in question.

"Oh c'mon maybe my eyes were wrong Sve! Hey come back!" panicked Denmark as he grabbed at Sweden's coat only to be easily dragged by the man with the help of the icy cement.

Sweden stopped right in front of the silver haired man. Denmark let go and tried putting up an angry face when clearly he was shivering. Russia's grin seemed to grow wider as they got closer.

"Hello Russia," said Sweden, "what are you doing here?"

"Woah, you can't ask so upfront!" cried Denmark behind him.

"I wanted to drop by, it's been a while since I've seen my good friend," he smiled.

"Have you taken pictures of Finland?" asked Sweden bluntly as he narrowed his eyes. Behind Denmark's face paled as he pulled his hair.

"SWEDEN YOU FOOL!" he cried.

"Of course not. I've only been taking pictures of you," the man chirped as he gave a small giggle.

" . . . . good," replied Sweden as he closed his eyes, relieved his Finland wasn't being sought after.

"WHAA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD? !" exclaimed the blond as he tore out a chunk of hair.

"Which reminds me, may I take another one?" asked the man as he took out a polio camera from the sleeve of his coat.

"Sure," mumbled Sweden seeing no harm in it. Behind Denmark collapsed out cold.

Russia lifted the camera as he snapped a picture twice, Sweden staring with a black expression at the strange object.

"How are things going with Germany?" asked Sweden as he looked over Russia's shoulder as two pieces of glossy paper popped out.

"Oh him? He's alright. Did you know he likes Italy? It's plain obvious," he smiled as he handed Sweden other pictures he pulled from the inside of his coat. Looking over them, Sweden could only see images of people, and only one person at a time staring at him with either an angry or seriously expression. There was Ukraine, Belarus, China, Lithuania and Germany. A _lot_ of Germany. He has yet to see any of the alleged 'pictures' of himself though. He then glanced at his images with not a seriously, but almost puzzled expression. Nor a frown or a smile in either of the pictures. He narrowed his eyes and out of the corner of one he could see Finland from a distance. He snatched the picture away from Russia as he got a better look.

"That's Finland," the man mumbled in a borderline excited tone. Out of nowhere Denmark popped from behind Sweden and glanced at the photo.

"Oh that is so cool! What's it called?" asked Denmark pointing at the photo.

"It's a photo," mumbled Russia as he gave a bored expression, his smile turning to a small frown.

"Cool, can you get me one of me too?" he asked excitedly.

"NO!" cried Russia as he snatched the photo from the excited blonds' clutches.

"My camera isn't used to be wasted," he mumbled.

"Hey what are you trying to say?" asked Denmark with an edgy tone.

"I'm saying I don't want stupid images," leered Russia.

"What? I'll show you stupid!" yelled Denmark raising a fist at the man.

"Denmark!" exclaimed Sweden as he grabbed at the man's arm.

"It's _my_ camera, I do what I want with it," explained Russia with a child-like tone.

"You big brat!" hissed Denmark.

"Please apologize Russia," said Sweden as he let go of the man. The silver haired just shook his head.

"I don't have to do what he tells me. He's a jerk," said Russia.

"Why you-!" Denmark raised his fist once again and made contact with a face.

"Ah!" yelped Sweden as he got in the way. He fell down on the cement with a bruise darkening on his left cheek.

"Why did you hit him!" cried Russia crossed. Denmark gasped and bent down to his friend.

"S-Sweden? I'm sorry! I was aiming for Russia but you got in the way! I-"

"It's all your fault he's hurt! You should be ashamed!" scolded Russia as he put his things away and bent over to help Sweden. The quiet blond blankly sat there trying to see without his glasses that had fallen off.

"I didn't do it on pur-"

"It's your fault!"

"B-but-"

"Apologize-!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sweden. Both men stared in shock at the man who rarely raised his voice.

Russia handed Sweden his glasses as Denmark pulled the man up.

"It's my own actions that brought me here, therefore it is my fault," explained Sweden as he touched at his cheek.

"But Sweden, he punched y-"

"You should apologize to him for saying something so rude in the first place, Russia," said Sweden as he turned to the man angrily, before Denmark can let out a laugh of triumph, Sweden turned to him sharply, "and you, violence never solves anything. It only makes things worse," he said.

"SVE!" cried a small voice a few meters away. The three turned to see Finland running to their direction.

"I saw you fall," he gasped as he bent over to find his voice," and I had to come! Are you alright? Does your head hurt?"

"I'm alright," said Sweden," it's these two that aren't."

Finland turned to see Russia leering at him with spite before a smile crept up his face again. Scared, Finland stood behind Sweden, terrified at the sudden changes of expression the man could give. He felt bad being the only one to notice.

" . . . . I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was acting very immaturely," said Russia grinning at Denmark as he raised a hand. The blond raised an eyebrow before meeting Russia's hand with his own.

"I'm sorry for acting so savagely," said Denmark as he smiled, "I still have some of that old Viking blood in me!" he laughed.

"Well, I best be going now. It's almost night time; Germany is waiting up for me back at the tents you know," he giggled as he raised his hand to give a small wave.

"I hope to see you soon under more intriguing circumstances, Sweden," said the man as he walked off into the thin forest of leafless trees.

"Well that was odd," said Norway as he stood behind the small crowd.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Iceland as he appeared besides Denmark.

"Who knows, he's so weird," mumbled Denmark as he scratched his head. He turned to meet at Sweden's annoyed gaze.

"Sorry sorry!" the man said waving his hands to him. Finland clutched at Sweden's coat. Intriguing circumstances?

"Maybe he's in love with Sweden," voiced out the toucan as it flapped on Iceland's shoulder.

"WHAT?" cried the other in complete shock in unison.

"That's it, no more sips of vodka for you Puffin," scolded Iceland as he tried covering the bird's beak.

"Something seemed to be bothering him," mumbled Sweden. Finland raised his brows. Why was it that Sweden seemed so bent on protecting Russia?

"Hey old fools! Are we gonna play or not!" cried Sealand as he stomped his foot.

"I call dibs to score first!" exclaimed Denmark as he bolted across the cement, only to slip and fall.

"Karma," mumbled Norway s the Danish man picked himself up.

"Maybe it's unwise to play this 'basketball' when it's still awfully icy out here," mumbled Iceland as he headed for Denmark.

"The fool would have fallen down anyway!" yelled Puffin in a laughing manner.

The other three caught up to the fallen man as Sealand ran with a first aid kit.

"He is taking pictures," Sweden informed Finland and Norway. The two stared back wide eyed.

"Really now?" asked Norway as Finland stared back worriedly.

"Only of me though, so everything's fine," mumbled Sweden.

"Only of you? That seems something to be more worried about," said Norway as he raised a brow to Sweden.

"So long as it's not Finland," Sweden said as he glanced at Finland, whose face flushed red.

"Be wary," warned Norway. As they all crowded around Denmark who appeared to have twisted his ankle, Finland kept staring at Sweden and his bruised face.

How come he is so quick to defend Russia?

"Hey Sve, your alright, right?" asked Finland. The Swedish man looked at the man surprised.

"Are you sick?" he asked raising his palm to the boy's head.

"N-no," he mumbled turning pink.

"C-can you bake something? When we get home?" asked the man nervously as he glanced away. Finland's small frown turned to a big smile.

"Really Sve? Yes, of course! You like chocolate right?" he squeaked.

"Hey are you making chocolate cake?" asked Denmark as he looked up from the ground.

"Stop moving you big oaf," mumbled Iceland trying to zip the man's boot on again.

"Oh please Sve! Pick cake! I love cake!" begged the blond, "I'll love you forever if you pick cake!"

"But Finland already loves me forever. He's making muffins," stated Sweden.

"Cake!"

"Muffins."

"Aren't they the same thing but smaller?" asked Norway.

"No!" voiced Denmark and Sweden.

"Cakes are chunkier and I get to serve myself a lot!" said Denmark.

"Cupcakes are cute," said Sweden.

"I can do both," laughed Finland.

"Oh please can y-! OUCH!" cried Denmark as Iceland pulled him up.

"It's what you get for running," said the man as Sweden helped Denmark to stand. They all began to head to into the forest, filled with overcrowded thin trees and so much snow Sealand and Norway decided to step inside the holes of their previous footsteps made.

As Sweden and Iceland helped Denmark walk, on his left Finland clutched onto the man's spare arm, freezing cold.

But, why did Russia want to take pictures only of Sve? It doesn't seem right. Something up.

"Somethin' botherin you?" asked Sweden quietly so no one else could hear.

" . . . I don't want to upset you but . . . I don't like the way he looks at you," said Finland staring down.

"Denmark? He's just hopelessly confused," mumbled Sweden. Denmark looked over, swearing he could hear them insulting him.

"No, I mean Russia. Did you hear what some of the other countries are saying about him and Germany?" asked Finland worriedly.

"What?" asked Sweden.

"He bites him. A-and well . . . _those_ kinds of things," he said flushing even more red. He gave a small nervous cough. Sweden's cheeks turned pink.

"Do you know if they're true though?" asked Sweden, "If you don't know then you can believe such heinous things."

"But Sve . . . ," the boy began to cry now as he halted to a complete stop. The others stopped as Sweden turned to the small man.

"What if he does something bad to you? He tells me he always wants to play with you, but not in a nice way. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want anyone doing anything to you!" he cried.

"Aww," Denmark said, "that's so sweet."

"Keep it down. The poor boy is worried," scolded Iceland.

"But Finland," mumbled Sweden, confused as to what the boy wanted to hear.

"He's worried your friendship with the man will bring harm to you, just as it's brought harm to others around him," said Norway as he turned, "he has every right to be worried silly for you. Especially when he-"

Denmark and Iceland throw snowballs at Norway. Sweden looked at the three confused as Denmark and Iceland shushed the man.

"Shh! Don't tell them ya' moron!" said Denmark whispering.

"Yes! They're supposed to figure it out on their own they like each other," mumbled Iceland.

"There there," cooed Sweden bashfully as he hugged the small boy, "he isn't going to do anything to us. Why would he?" asked Sweden.

"Well, why has he been taking all those pictures of you? And always seems to be popping up everywhere we go? And-?"

"Someone's Sweden-attention jealous," sung Denmark before Iceland kicked the man's shin.

"Are you?" asked Sweden with a startled look. Finland's never complained to him about anything before. The small boy in his arms grew warmer at such a straightforward question he couldn't help but to redden even more. The man holding him noticed the boy's blush creep all the way to his ears. How cute, he thought.

"But you're my wife. Nothing's more important than you," he said rubbing the boy's back. Finland shyly pulled away shaking his hands as his face burned red.

"B-but Sve I-! But I think that-! Well you are cute but-! Sve I don't think that's fair for . . .um . . . Denmark! Yes, Denmark!" stuttered the boy nervously at such a special and intimate title given to himself by the man he most cared for.

"Huh?" question Denmark as Finland slipped his arm around Denmark's neck, but too short to even reach all the way around.

"Isn't that right Denmark? Boy you must be seething with jealousy at seeing Sve and Russia together huh? I can see it a mile away! It's alright though, Sve's here to cuddle you in his big, strong arms! They'll protect you from anything!" mumbled Finland in a hurry as he patted his free hand on Denmark who stared at the small man confused.

"Hey now, I'm nobody's wife! Besides you're the one that he likes," mumbled Denmark annoyed.

"Huh? But Dad likes me!" cried Sealand as he and Puffin were way ahead.

"The adult kind of like! You see, when a man likes a Finland-!"

Iceland pushed the man to the snow to cease from screaming so loud anyone could practically hear him a mile away.

"I think you're cute too Finland," mumbled Sweden as he glanced away shyly.

"Hey, homeboy, mind moving away? I can hear a freaking heartbeat all the way here," grumbled Denmark patting on Sweden's boot.

"When we get home make sure to remind me to tie him to a tree," mumbled Iceland as he pulled Denmark away and left the two red-faced nations a little more privacy. The two began walking again quietly, side by side. Sweden grabbed at Finland's hand.

"You all are my family and above everything else in my life. Especially you; you're the most important, Finland," the man mumbled as his thumb stroked the top of Finland's hand. Finland felt his heart racing as he nervously gulped. He closed the gap between them a little more.

"A-are you mad at me? F-for wanting you to only be with us?"

"By us do you mean you?" asked Sweden staring straight ahead. Finland's eyes quivered.

"I'm sorry Sve, I'm very selfish. I'm used to having you all to myself. But it's just natural for me to feel like that because we've been such long friends, r-right?" he laughed nervously.

"No, it's not natural," mumbled Sve.

Finland felt his voice escape him. So Sweden _was_ upset with him? He should have known better. How could he act like this?

"Because I feel the same way," he finished. Finland looked up to see Sweden give him a small smile.

"R-really?" he asked feeling any shame he felt previously slip away.

"Mhm," the man nodded. Finland wrapped both arms securely around the man's arm, still holding hands. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

The two quietly caught up with the others. If anyone tried ruining the clueless couple's moment of bordering realization for each other's feelings, they were met with snowballs to their faces. As they arrived home Denmark's, Sealand's and Puffin's face's were so cold, all three poured hot chocolate over themselves.

Meanwhile Russia sat on a dead stump a little walks away from the Nordic's shared temporary home. He had taken out a bunch of pictures from his coat and sleeves and began re-organizing them. In the largest pile sat images of Sweden from some taken a little way before WW1 to right now when Sweden and the other Nordics walked in the forest.

_I have this thing called an obsession. I've loved him since the moment I met him. I used to want him as a big brother. But there are some things you can't do with brothers or siblings really._

He glanced at a picture of a smiling Sweden. Lifting his thumb, Finland could be seen. At this, Russia frowned deeply.

_I can never fill the whole to my obsession. Lithuania, China and Germany are all useless to me. They're all my pathetic way of filling the void I have._

_I have an obsession for a particular person. I love him a lot. I know where he lives, how he loves to sleep on his side, and his favorite everything. I've known him for a long time._

_He will never see how much I love him while he is distracted._

Russia glances at a picture of all the Nordic nations.

_They've all got to go._

He turns back to look at the images of the three countries he is currently taking advantage of, and his new side interest, Germany.

_They'll never understand if I explain to them the complexity of my emotions. That's why I have to do everything the hard way. Nobody understands me the way I want to be understood._

He picked up all his photos and tucked them in his coat.

_He doesn't know all the good things I can give him. I understand him more than anyone else. He doesn't know so, so I forgive him. I love him so much, seeing him excites me. Only you understand me, Sweden._

* * *

Prussia shoved Austria into his pitch dark medical room. He slammed the door closed as he closed the window's curtains right next to the man's bed.

"P-Prussia! What are you doing!" yelled Austria as he was pushed onto the bed. He grabbed at the white sheet sunder him as Prussia climbed on top of him, leering down at the man under.

"Please! Not now! Not while I'm sick like this!" he squirmed from underneath as Prussia grabbed at the man's wrists.

"Did you know we're pretty famous?" laughed Prussia as he gave the man a coy smile.

"Famous? For what?" asked Austria confused.

"For having great sex of course. I should consider myself lucky for having such a great partner."

At that, Austria blushed madly as he laid still. Tired of squirming, he began panting for air as Prussia shoved his face into the man's neck. Austria let out a small whimper of delight as he raised his hands a little, trembling at the pleasure. The man atop of him smiled to himself in delight as he began to grab at the front of Austria's groin.

"W-what are you doing?" breathed the man as he felt his lower member throb at the German's touch.

"What's it feel like? I've been wanting to fuck you since I got here."

"W-what? No! Are you crazy! We're in a hospital! What if we get caught!"

"Ah so you'd be willing if we weren't caught?" he asked eagerly.

"N-No I mean-!"

"Let me go lock the door then-"

"NO!" cried the man grabbing at Prussia's shoulder, "it's . . . it's fine. I feel fine already."

"Do you now? Heh, well how do you like this then? I promise when we get home, first thing we'll do is have sex at your door step," mumbled Prussia.

"But . . I thought you wanted to now," huffed Austria as he clutched at the back of Prussia's blue uniform, feeling his member already excited as Prussia lightly tapped at it almost teasingly.

"Yeah, but by then you won't be pissed off," he smiled.

"P-pissed off? Why would I . . ?"

"See you soon Specs," he grinned as Austria felt his arms being raised over his head. His eyes grew wide as Prussia tied his wrists together to the top of the plastic bared headboard of the bed.

"What are you doing!" cried Austria betrayed as Prussia pulled himself off the man and began to cover him up.

"Making you comfortable of course."

"B-but I was already comfortable before! Untie me this instant! You know I don't like being the one tied up!" cried Austria as he struggled to pull free.

"Be a dear Specs and listen up. I have to go help Sweden before Russia does anything bad to him. Knowing Russia's involved, my brother can't be too far off. We have a score to settle you know."

Austria gulped as Prussia's face expression turned that of a serious one.

"Y-you mean that incident you talked about before?" he asked looking up at the man above him with soft eyes.

"Yeah. I can't forgive him for ruining it all up for us," said Prussia as he smiled and looked over at Austria, finally relaxed against the cloth tying him to the bed.

"But now, that boy's gonna need serious saving. Russia's always wanted him."

"B-but I thought he liked Lithuania," mumbled Austria.

"Not true. When I was with him, a day didn't go by he didn't talk about the boy."

"Let me help, I have to help too! You must let me!" cried the man as he began moving. Prussia grabbed the man's cheek and began caressing his skin. At this Austria flinched and began moving his head at the cold touch.

"I tied you up cause I don't want you involved in any way. Please understand Specs," the man above sighed as he sat besides the brunette.

" . . . what if something bad happens? What if he hurts you again like he did before?" asked Austria as Prussia stuck a thumb into the man's hot mouth.

"Ahh, were you ready to have sex huh? Your mouth is so watery," he said as he bent over and began to kiss the man. The two began to kiss, wet sounds of their mouths echoed in the room. Prussia reached under Austria's white-like dress and tugged at the man's jeans underneath at the pale hipbone. Austria squirmed being touched in a sensitive to touch spot of his. Prussia liked at the man's lips as he pulled away.

"Trust that nothing bad will happen then," grinned the man as he caressed the man's hair. A tear ran down Austria's eye as he looked away flustered.

"B-but he raped you," he started, "he raped you before and he can do it again! I don't want that to happen! Y-you were so tired and scared! He sucked all the life out of you! I remember the day you were finally let out after the Berlin Wall was destroyed. You looked so sickly and ready to keel!" began to cry the man as he turned to the man.

"How can you ask me _not_ to be afraid that could happen all over? !"

"Because if I don't believe in my own safety, at least you will," he smiled. Austria stared back wide eyed.

"Please don't put so much pressure on me like that," the man smiled back, "you know I don't do so good under pressure."

"Look, we've been together for a while, right? But not like officially. Well, I wanted to change all that today," he said nervously as he turned to a small white clock over on the wall opposite of them. It read 7:12 PM.

"What are you getting at?" asked Austria as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Well," the albino mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?" asked Austria again. Prussia bit his lip as he looked away from the man.

_I can't tell him now, It's not romantic enough! I can't let a silly rescue mission pressure me to be hasty with him. I have to ask him later._

Prussia shook his head as he covered up the Austrian again with the sheets.

"Nah. Forget it," he smiled brightly. Some other more romantic time.

"Oh, okay then. Be careful, alright? He's an inventor of sorts nowadays," said Austria as he looked up at Prussia's face, "and if you get hurt, I'm breaking your neck."

"Gotcha," the albino smiled as he got up and fixed his coat.

"Um, Prussia," mumbled Austria nervously.

"Yeah?" asked Prussia looking down at the man.

"Do you love me?" the man asked bashfully as his face crept pink.

"You have no idea," Prussia answered laughingly. Austria's eyes widen, but then relaxed relieved a tthe sudden response.

"I do too. A lot," he mumbled shyly.

"So much so . . . " began Prussia.

" . . . I'd do anything for you," Austria finished. Prussia turned back, took in a deep breath and began to walk for the door. Austria stared at the man's stiff back. It relaxed as Prussia exhaled and turned past his shoulder to look back at the man as he grabbed at the latch of the door.

He grinned as he opened the door.

"Alright. I'll be back Austria," he grinned as he gave his cocky smile to reassure the brunette.

He closed the door shut. Austria closed his eyes as his arms still tied felt relieved as the tension in his shoulders relaxed.

"Stupid fool."

The Austrian's eyes shot open as he looked around.

"Wh-who's there? Show yourself!" called out Austria with a shaky voice.

"Hey Austria, let's play a little game," said a chirpy voice as a shadow appeared at the end of Austria's bed.

"You scream, while I hurt you, okay?" the voice laughed as a knife glinted.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the Nordics flashback? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for entrusting me with your imagination thus you for reading! Please leave a lil' nice review won't ya? And dear cellphone readers such as myself: sorry it's so long to have to be scrolling down! xD**

**P.S. Sorry for the random Japan's POV. ^.^**

* * *

**(Flashback Event): A few days after WW2 was declared over in paper but not in battle, a World Meeting was held…**

**Japan's POV**

"We've got to stop Russia! He is clearly determined on taking over the world!" exclaimed America as he slammed a fist on the table. All the glasses on the wooden thing trembled at the force. He leered at everyone; he seems vent on stopping Russia.

"I disagree. Clearly we have more important things to worry about like repairing the European economy," voiced England as he sat back in his chair with crossed arms.

"I think we should restrain Russia; he's clearly building up an army for something. He's done so much damage already as it is," mumbled China as he nervously looked through his papers.

While everyone that took a major part in the war sat on one end of the table, it was quite different from the other side's atmosphere.

"Hey Sweden, have you been eating alright?" asked Denmark as he turned to his left neighbor. Sweden stared blankly at the paperwork in front of him, completely paled. He didn't stir as Denmark shook his arm a little.

"It's no use. He's been like that since . . . you know," whispered Norway right besides Denmark. The blond only frowned as he turned angrily to Sweden.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you stop him from taking our Finland? !" the Danish cried as he grabbed at Sweden's collar. The man didn't look up as Denmark shook him. Soon some of the nations turned to the two. It was really quite a sad sight to see.

"Leave him alone Denmark," growled Norway pulling on the man's arms.

"You ass! How could you not be pissed! It's all your fault your psychotic friend took him! Now we rarely get to see him! And when we do, Finland's all quiet and sad! How could you!" he began to cry as tears streamed down his reddening face. It irritated him that Sweden didn't stir at anything. He just stared blankly at the Danish man.

"Please calm down sir," mumbled Austria sitting a good five seats away from the small group, "please don't make a scene," he begged.

"Scene? I'll show you scene!" yelled Denmark as he began to stand on his seat. As much as Norway and Iceland tried convincing the man to come down, Denmark refused. The man raised his arms and pointed a thumb at his puffed out chest.

"You know what I think? This meeting is useless! We're just sitting here like old rotting beings, helpless against some crazy old coot! Well I've had just about enough! We should all just march up to Russia and give him a what for!" he exclaimed so as everyone could hear. The whole room turned to the man wide eyed.

"None of us are capable of doing so in our current condition! You don't think I'd like to punch the blockhead a couple of times? !" yelled England waving his casted arm at Denmark's direction.

"I agree with Denmark!" yelled Poland as he stood up from his chair all bandaged up. Switzerland helped the wobbly man stand up straight, "Lithi is being beaten down there along with Estonia and Latvia working them to death!"

A big commotion started.

"That's right!"

"It's not fair to them!"

"Alright you old pricks!" laughed Prussia as he got up in his seat and joined Denmark, "we should totally kick his ass! Who cares if we're injured! If we all pull together we can outwit him!"

"Prussia is right!"

"We should all gather together and put our differences aside!"

"The violence must cease right now!"

Others soon began standing on their chairs joining the blond and albino.

"Then it's settled," mumbled America as he leaned back in his seat with a serious expression, "we all get together to take him and his communist self down!"

As a small break was called out, everyone dispersed.

Italy, Germany, Prussia and I all sat together in a bench outside in the snowy cold. The wind was still pretty icy in France's home, all the plants and trees that would usually be rarely alive during this season dead and withered out.

"You think we should join them too?" asked Italy unsure as he scratched the top of his head. Germany sat quietly in between us, no expression visible on his stoic face.

"I don't care. They're going to harass me whether I help or not anyway. I'm just tired is all," he mumbled looking away, "I don't want anything to do with that monster."

Prussia was the first to bolt up from his seat.

"C'mon West! I know you've had it hard! But we all have to stick together and help out! It doesn't matter what the _had_-been Allies think anymore!" he exclaimed waving his hands franticly.

"No," mumbled Germany shaking his head a little. He fingered his gloved hands nervously as he shifted away from Italy and his brother. I frowned deeply.

Germany had called me the second he betrayed Russia by now sharing any of the land he obtained during one of the WW2 battles from Poland. He seemed like he had finished sobbing because his voice kept cracking.

**(Flashback within flashback).**

"Germany-san? What's wrong?" I asked on the phone.

"J-Japan," he huffed weekly.

"I heard the news about you undermining Russia. Are you sure that was a good move? That was very hasty and unwise," I criticized as he grabbed at a cup of tea sitting on my desk.

"N-no. I didn't want to. I _had_ to," he stuttered nervously.

"Germany-san, is something wrong?"

He began to sob on the other end.

"Germany-san? What's wrong? What happened? You sound terrified? Are you alright? If it's about Russia, don't worry, I can help you," I nervously said to try and calm him down.

"Japan, he's been doing things I don't like," he huffed between sobs. I raised my brows fearing the worst.

"Was it torture? Did he torture you?" I asked calmly to try and put him at ease.

"N-no. Not at all. It's . . . beyond that. C-can you keep a secret?" he asked as he calmed down. I could hear him clearing his nose with small sniffles as he coughed to regain his old strong voice.

"Of course Germany-san," I replied as I leaned in my seat expecting the worst. I had heard a lot of stories. Terrible torture and brutal stories. Germany was going thru a sadist time himself with his current crazy boss and his orders, but Russia . . . he enjoyed the work _his_ boss currently gave him.

"He's had his way with me. Repeatedly," he mumbled.

"What?" I couldn't help but voice.

"You can't tell anyone. Not my brother, not Italy, not any bosses. No one," he pleaded.

"But Germany-san . . . are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he screamed, "I know what rape is!"

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"He's done that to Lithuania and China too," he explained. I felt my head spin.

"C-China?" I uttered. My big brother?

"He showed them to me. Pictures. And he has recorders. He made us listen to it. He made us listen while we did it."

I felt the room spinning. How could . . . how could someone do such a thing?

"Why?" I asked angrily," why would he do this!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the table. I felt like crying now.

" . . . ," Germany kept quiet on the other end.

"H-how could he . . . overpower you?" I asked knowing I was venturing dangerous and very unstable matters.

" . . . I don't want to talk anymore."

Silence.

I know Russia liked playing mind games. It's what he did to get China to come his way and how they began a relationship I and everyone else was aware about. What bothered me was how it abruptly ended and how Russia seemed so relaxed and calm while China had almost of a mental breakdown and refused to see anyone for a couple of days.

Now whenever Russia was brought up, it's as if he found anything he could use to get back at the man and give him reason to fight him. It might seem weird but America seemed the same way too. He was hell bent on attacking Russia at any cost. Almost angered at the man over some past issue. But what?

As an image of the usually carefree and easily distracted blond man popped in my head, a small blush crept in my cheeks. I slapped at my forehead. This is no time to be fantasizing about the man's fascinating features!

"I understand," I answered back as I sighed, "but we must eventually tell everyone. Or at least the older nations who can come to sympathize with you and the other two."

"Not Italy," the man said immediately,"not him. Not ever."

My frown twitched as I became a little saddened. Of course not Italy. Never the go-lucky brunette that practically looked up to Germany-san.

"Okay," I said, "would you like me to declare war against Russia then?" I asked as I raised my pen.

" . . . yes," he responded. I heard a dial tone and jotted down his request. This is war, nothing but war. In war, horrible atrocities and unjust crimes happen. Every one of us has taken part in it.

I put my pen down as I moved my desk calendar a little.

There's no telling anyone to just 'get over it'. If people could I'm sure they would. But then there's detestation and malevolence. Things that push people to hurting others.

I glance at a glossy and worn out picture of America I took a little before the WWs and feel my eyes narrow at his wonderful and permanent smile looking up at me. I can't help to smile.

You have to tell others about the hurt, or it could spiral into a sort of obsession. A dangerous and out of control obsession. Maybe that is what's taking place here before our eyes.

**(Flashback within Flashback ends).**

"West, what's the matter?" asked Prussia annoyed, voicing out what the rest of us thought. I shifted uncomfortably; knowing what stopped Germany from wanting to help the others into stopping Russia and rescue his almost-slaved nations stuck doing what he demanded of them.

"Leave me alone, alright! I said I don't want to help! I want to deal with the WW2 aftermath. That's it. I don't care about Russia, I have other things to worry about!" yelled Germany as he stood up glaring at his brother. The two stared at the man a little startled at the defensive response. Prussia just raised his chin.

"Something's bothering you. I know it. It's because of Russia, right?" Prussia asked as he stuck his chin up. Germany stared taken aback. I did so too; did he figure out what Russia had done to his little brother?

"What's bothering you Germany? Please tell us so we can help you get over it! I want to see you smiling again!" cried Italy as he grabbed at the man's sleeve. Oh Italy, your sweet, glossy eyes are enough to bring Germany to tears. The German just faced his back at his friends.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled as he walked away from us.

"Tch, fine. You sulk however much you want you twerp! I'll get to the bottom of it! Just wait and see! I'll make everyone forget about that brute fool so we can all get back to living peacefully again!" laughed Prussia as he pointed at his brother that walked away. He then cleared a few tears from his eyes as he stomped in the snow towards the building.

"P-Prussia-!" cried Italy as he headed for the albino. I grabbed on his sleeve.

"Leave me alone. I wanna think a little," mumbled Prussia not turning around. As he disappeared inside the building, I sat Italy and I down back on the bench when we heard a small hum in front of us.

"Hello Japan," Austria greeted me.

"Hello Austria," I saluted back. Besides me Italy began to cry.

"Austria Austria! They got in a big fight!" the boy cried as he grabbed at Austria's shoulders. Austria stared back dumbfounded.

"W-what? The two knuckleheads?" asked Austria.

"Yes!" sobbed Italy in his chest. Austria pulled the boy away.

"Calm down Italy. You know how those two are. Germany's just gloomy from the war and stuff. Why don't you go cheer him up and stop pestering him about something he's a little shy to talk about now," mumbled the Austrian. Italy shook his head.

"Your right! That's brilliant! I'll go ask him what he wants to go eat later today!" he cried joyfully as he ran down the cement path Germany had taken. Austria quietly sighed as he sat beside me.

"I know," he mumbled, "he told me."

I turn to him wide eyed.

"He did?" I asked, "Does Prussia know?"

"No, Germany promised me not to tell the fool. Of all people he wants Prussia and Italy not to know. He's still freaked about the whole incident. He says he can't even bring himself to sleep at night without locking all the doors and asking me to check the whole room at night. I still bunk in with him from time to time to make sure he and Prussia are . . er . . doing alright," he said nervously as he gave a small cough to his fist.

"Lithuania, China and Germany are all in the same boat," I informed him as I glanced at the environment around us, "Finland along with the rest of the Baltic states are under his control. So are his sisters."

"I hear. None of them came to the meeting today. Lithuania is currently Russia's new . . . playmate if you will. The boy is clueless about what Russia has been doing. Russia probably played the 'lonely' card on him.," he said crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Does anyone really know about these things?" I asked curiously.

"No. But I am glad America is so bent on taking the man down or those affected by their missing fellowmen would have no voice in these meetings. Um, pardon me to ask but where did Prussia go?" asked the brunette as he turned a little pink. I raised a brow.

"Why?"

"W-well I have to, um, lecture him to not make such improper outbursts like he did back there. Everyone eyed him like he was some sort of candy or something. I don't have to explain myself here! Do you know where he is or not!" cried Austria annoyed as he turned to me angered. I raised my hands in defense.

"I'm sorry Austria-san, my apologies. He headed for the bathroom stalls on the East wing of the building," I stuttered terrified at the cross expression the Austrian bore into my eyes. He sighed as he relaxed his tensed shoulders.

"Good, he's not too far off. The meeting will resume in a while, best be heading back inside," he said as he turned around and headed for Prussia's direction. I soon stood up and headed inside.

As I walked in, I noticed a lot of people still standing outside the room where we were dismissed from. A paper sign saying "IN A MINUTE" scribbled down by America's sloppy and hasty handwriting was taped on the door handles.

"He's talking things out with the bosses," I heard someone mumble. I sighed as I quietly went to the way end of the hallway to stall some time and reclined quietly against the carpeted red wall. It was a wonderfully building really; beautifully furnished. Too bad there was too much work and things to worry about to be admiring furniture.

"Japan."

I turned to see Sweden glaring down at me with an unwelcoming leer. I tremble a little.

"H-Hello Sweden-san," I greeted as I gave him a small bow.

"Do you think Finland's okay?" he asked. I raised my brows as the once scary and unmoving man in front of me looked at me with pleading and sensitive eyes. I blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Finland?" I asked. Everyone pretty much knew Sweden was very much fond of the Finnish boy and cared for him deeply. That's why nobody ever messed with the almost-Italy like blond while he was around Sweden especially. It almost made Japan laugh how similar Sweden and Finland seemed compared to Germany and Italy.

"He's working for Russia and rarely visits," mumbled Sweden as he leaned on the wall across Japan, "he can't tell us much of what he's doing."

"Does he seem miserable?" I asked.

"No; I think he's hiding it from us. What should I do?" he asked as a faint pink crept up his cheeks.

I stared back startled. I've never had a conversation with either of the two. Especially Sweden. He didn't seem like the type to talk unless deemed necessary and even if it did, he just gave a nod or shake of the head. I scratched at the back of my neck.

"Oh. I . . . I'm not sure," I mumbled. I flinch as the man's frown moved slightly. I wanted to give myself a pinch for making the man even more worried.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing all the way back here?" asked America popping out of nowhere. I shudder at his touch as he pulled me and Sweden close, his arms around our necks.

"Is the meeting starting up again?" I asked trying to distract myself room my fast beating heart. Sweden looked at me oddly. My discomfort must be obvious. A piece of paper flashed through my mind and I bit my lip. How did a piece of paper earn its spot in my memory?

"America, what's happening to Russia?" asked Sweden as he pulled away from America's embrace. I pulled away too after seeing Sweden done so.

"We're going to fight back, of course. He's done nothing but double-cross us all. The commie," stated America as he gave him a blank expression.

"You can't," he mumbled. We both stare at Sweden perplexed.

"Why not?" asked America with a dangerous tone.

"Just because he's something you don't like doesn't mean it justifies the harm you can bring him," said Sweden as he returned America's tone. I could feel the atmosphere between them become thick.

"Why so bent on protecting Russia, eh?" asked America angered. Sweden stood his ground. At this, America crossed his arms as he gave a small pout of the mouth.

"But Sweden," he said with a suspicious pause, "he _took_ Finland."

At that, Sweden's eyes widened.

"How can we not stop someone who is taking advantage of poor innocent countries? He's probably working them to death. I hear he tortures," explained America with a raised brow as he looked at us with a coy smile.

"America!" I exclaimed astounded by his extreme lack of sensitivity. I grabbed his tux sleeve, "you mustn't say such horrible things!"

He pulled away from me and leered back annoyed.

"If you ask me, some of them deserve it," he spat. That's when I see Sweden grab at America's collar, lifting him from the floor.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Knowing the person you so much adore is with someone else who cares nothing for them the way you do," frowned America as he lost his breath.

"Sweden!" exclaimed someone down the hall. I grabbed at Sweden's arm holding America up.

"Please Mr. Sweden! This is no help. We are all here to bring Finland and the others back to us safely!"I huffed as I tried moving his stiff arms.

"The pain will never go away. It'll eat you up little by little and push you to your limit. I hope it eats you up, just like it has me," America breathed. Sweden gave a small growl.

"Please leave my America alone!" I gave another small cry. Sweden turned to me startled and plopped America back to his feet. I helped him stand up properly as he caught his breath, coughing roughly.

"What do you think you're doing!" scolded Iceland as he and the other two Nordic nations stood behind Sweden. The tall Blond turned to them with an embarrassed expression.

"I . . . I'm sorry," he said under his breath as he looked down.

"Are you alright America?" asked Norway turning to us. America waved a hand to his as he forced a smile.

"It's alright, I asked for it," he laughed.

"This is abnormal behavior for you Sweden," said Norway as he turned sharply to face the man.

"What were you thinking!"

"That was totally uncalled for Mr. Responsible," said Denmark with a frown.

"Please, don't scold him," I butted in. All five nations turned to me.

"He's very stressed and misses Finland dearly. Sure he acted rational, but please understand how much he misses Mr. Finland. I apologize Mr. Sweden," I gave a small curt bow.

Before Sweden could open his mouth to say something, we all heard a sharp scream coming down the hall. First America, then Denmark then soon the rest of us dashed towards the front doors of the meeting room.

"What? What is it?" asked France worriedly as he tried calming Austria who came in running into the hallway only to fall to his knees breathlessly in front of the meeting room.

"Que pasa? (What's wrong?) Why so pale? Did something happen?" asked Spain as he rubbed circles at the back of Austria's back. America shoved his way through the crowd. Austria didn't look up at anyone as small sobs came from his mouth. On the other side Germany and Italy forced their way thru the crowd.

"Austria? What's the matter?" asked Italy as he bent over the man.

"Alright everyone step away, give some space," yelled America waving his hands for everyone to take a few steps back. As I tried to get a good peak of it, I felt a sturdy hand grab at my wrist and pull me to the front. I looked up to see Sweden leading us to the front of the crowd.

"Austria-san?" I asked in a calm voice as Sweden finally pulled us through the crowd.

"He took him," finally whispered Austria. Everyone grew silent.

"Took? Who took whom?" asked Germany as he went for bending in front of Austria. The brunette suddenly shot his arms out and grabbed Germany's shoulders.

"He took him! _Russia took him!"_ cried Austria as Germany and I noticed the dark brown tie he shoved into Germany's hand. It belonged to Prussia.

"N-no . . . ," the man uttered as his eyes shook with horror. Austria clung to Germany as he sobbed.

"I couldn't hold him for long! He just took him! I turned for a second and he was being dragged through an outside window! I'm so sorry Germany! I couldn't protect him! I'm sorry!" cried Austria as he sobbed into Germany's pants. The German stared blankly into space.

"G-Germany?" muttered Italy as he shook at the blonde's arm to no use.

"Give some room!" cried France as he shooed people away who began to chat away at the events unfolding before them.

"Everyone out!" cried Spain as they helped Austria stand up, still sobbing. As everyone was forced to go away from the breaking down Austrian, I walked up to Germany, worried about his absence of emotion.

"Germany-san?" I muttered as I reached to touch at the hand that held his brother's usual brown tie.

"I'll never forgive him," uttered Germany as he trembled.

"What?"

"I'll never let him live it down if he hurts my brother!" he yelled as he turned and made a run for it.

"Germany-san!"

"Germany!"

Italy ran after him. As I was about to run, Sweden grabbed at my wrist.

"What use is it to be angry?" he asked with a puzzled innocence. I gave him a small frown.

"It helps those that are helpless," I answered as I turned and ran for Germany-san's direction. At that, Sweden stared blankly before running after me.

We all ran outside into the snowy patio were the East wing of the building was. In the pitch dark we could see the light coming from the bathroom stalls and the small, narrow windows from the stalls poking through the bottom underground floor where the bathroom stalls were located. There I could see footsteps and what appeared to be a trail of something being dragged by its feet.

Germany stared at the open window where he could spot little of Prussia' usual blue uniform's torn cloth waiving in the faint breeze.

He bucked to his knees.

Sweden stood the farthest away, knowing he was intruding in their private moment. Everyone else was already outside and dispersed by the north part of the building, a good 20 meters away from us.

Germany began to punch at the snow angrily as he began crying.

"Why? Why _you_? WHY!" he cried angrily as tears poured down. Italy stood besides Germany, crying silently. Hearing a faint noise, both Sweden and I turned to the building diagonal from us at a small crowd gathering in front of a cement platform. There I could spot America standing up.

"It was Russia, you here? This is what happens if we play nice with paper and pens instead of action!" he cried. I shook my head slightly with disapproval.

_No America-san. This isn't the way to handle things._

Austria was quietly led towards us with the help of France and Spain, Prussia's closet friends, with Romano not too far off behind.

Sweden stepped besides me.

"He seems upset," he mumbled quietly. I turned to him puzzled.

"He's always so rash," I mutter.

"This is no good. Nothing good will come out of it. Seeking violence like this."

We all look surprised to see someone run up to America and hand him a sheet of paper.

"Look what we have here!" cried America waving the yellow paper, "it seems Russia has taken Prussia and half of Berlin!"

We all stare taken aback. I turn to Germany who stares at America wide eyed. The other nations there begin to scream and lift angered fists.

"Something must be done!"

"We must save them all!"

"That brute!"

Sweden shifted uncomfortably. I turn to face him. He was clearing something from his eyes, probably tears.

I looked over to see Denmark and the others head our way.

"That bastard, huh?" the blond Danish mumbled, "Just couldn't be satisfied with three."

Behind the large crowd I spotted China with Hong Kong, Taiwan and South Korea trying to comfort their elder. My face saddened. I clenched my fists.

"We must save them all! No matter what! As the leader of the allies it is my duty to help Germany take his brother back!" exclaimed America. The crowd cheered.

"They're going to fight Russia," mumbled Norway.

Sweden sat down on the snow, unable to take in the horrible sentence his friend Russia had received. He grabbed at his forehead.

"There's nothing we can do now," mumbled Iceland as he patted Sweden's back. Sweden shook his head. I stared sadly at America's big smile as everyone decided to help aid the Allies in their fight to help Germany get Prussia back.

"-Sigh-. Just when I thought the fighting was over," said France as he patted Austria's back. Romano stood beside's his brother as Italy raised Germany up.

"I miss Finland," mumbled Sweden as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Do you?" asked Norway in an indifferent voice as he looked up along with Sweden.

"I miss him too," said Iceland staring up at the sky and grabbed at Sweden's small blue cape that was part of his uniform.

"Yeah but not as much as me," butted in Denmark with a small smile as he looked up as well. They all stared at the full moon.

"There, Finland is looking at us too," pointed out Sweden. The other three nodded.

"Look!" squawked Puffin as he came flying at the Nordics. Behind him a small, yellow bird flew against the breeze towards Austria. The small bird sat atop his head exhausted as it begun tugging at his Mariazell.

"G-Gilbird?" uttered Austria as he grabbed the chick.

"L-look! It's Gilbird!" cried Austria as he raised the chick for Germany to see. Germany ran up to the Austrian along with Italy and Romano.

"It's Gilbird! Prussia must have sent him!" cried Austria almost crying. German looked at the bird with teary eyes.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to look at him," he smiled weakly.

As the small European nation crowd gathered around the bird, feeling a little more comforted for Prussia, Japan glanced at Sweden. The man stared back and cracked a small, weak smile.

Things might seem hopeless but enjoying the little things is always better than doing nothing at all. I closed my eyes remembering the piece of paper I had remembered earlier.

It was America's sloppy handwritten confession to Russia. Japan had been passing by, assigned to infiltrate for Germany while they were still in the middle of WW2. He picked it up out of curiosity.

He now understood what Sweden had been saying earlier. America was just acting out because of Russia and his feelings going unrecognized. At this I blush slightly and look down at my feet.

"Something wrong?" asked Sweden as he quietly stepped towards me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the Nordics and European nations talking amongst themselves.

"Yes," I answered as I turned back to America, "they're going to cry about Finland when they get home, huh?"

Sweden nodded; "will they cry about Prussia when they get home?"

"Most certainly," I replied as I clutched at the end of my black jacket.

"One day this'll all go away, right?" he asked turning to me. I stare back with a small smile.

"We can only hope."

He returned the smile as we joined the others.

**(End of flashback event).**

* * *

Finland stared at America's wide, blue eyes in horror. He blinked twice before he felt the warm liquid pouring on the front of his uniform.

"America?" mumbled Japan as he looked up from his spot in the steps.

America began to cough as he covered his gunshot wound. Blood poured from out of his side as he tightened his eyes in pain.

"It hurts!" he cried in agony. Finland pulled himself up from America as he stared down in horror. He looked at the gun in his right hand.

_Did I . . . did I just shoot someone?_

America began hacking.

"America!" cried the robotic Japan as he forced himself up and walked up the steps towards the man. As soon as Japan hunched over to the blond, America shoved him away and pointed at Finland.

"Get –cough- him. Leader wants him!"

"But America," replied Japan calmly. He then rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a burning sensation.

"Get to Finland you –cough- fool!" hissed the man as he kicked at Japan away. Finland stared at the two not knowing what to do.

_I shot someone in cold blood. What have I done?_

Finland turned to the railway and flung the gun down the stairway in hopes of it never being recovered.

"Japan!" growled America, "capture Finland! That's an order!" he screamed as he covered a part of the side of his stomach, blood dripping out from it. The blond trembled as he forced himself to sit up.

Japan glanced at Finland with a nervous look. Soon the burning sensation stopped as he stood up with an indifferent face once again.

_I have to do something about America!_

Finland bolted towards the short man and tackled him to his side. He began to pull him down. Japan struggled against his grip.

"C'mon Japan! Even Italy can handle better!" cried America annoyed almost laughingly.

"Italy?" repeated Finland with wide eyes. Italy was under Russia's control as well? But how . . . when were they all turned into his minions?

Japan grabbed Finland's neck and shoved him roughly to the cement ground where a staircase ended crossed with one that began.

"Ah!" gasped Finland as Japan's hands made themselves tighter.

"Do as you are told and no harm will come to you," mumbled Japan unfazed as Finland kept struggling. He became light headed as he gasped for air.

"Sve . . . ,"he gasped as he reached for Japan's face.

"Belarus you bitch!" angrily hissed America, "help me!" he screamed as he reached his spare arm to the cement ceiling at the small intercom.

"No can do," said Belarus on the intercom, "I'm busy tying the boy down again."

America began to hack up blood as he growled in frustration.

"J-Japan . . . ," uttered Finland as he grabbed at the man's face. Japan made no move as he continued to choke him.

"Y-you have to help America," said Finland as Japan's grip tightened.

"I have orders to follow," responded the man robotically, "he is replaceable."

"Y-you have to help him. He'll die Japan! Don't you love him?"

Japan's eyes widened at this. A faint pink crept up his cheeks.

"Love?" he asked as if it sounded like a foreign word. Finland gave a small nod.

"S-Sve told me so," smiled Finland.

"I do love America?" responded Japan in an indifferent tone as if he were realizing it himself, "but what does that matter now? He doesn't love me back."

"H-how do you know that's true? H-have y-you ever t-tried telling h-him?"

"No," responded the man shaking his head slowly.

"G-go on," breathed Finland, "t-tell him."

The boy then collapsed out of breath. Japan took his hands off Finland's neck. He leaned over and put his ear above the man's chest. He could hear a faint thud. A faint heartbeat still kept the boy alive. Japan then turned to the hacking man.

"W-what are you –cough- doing? Bring him to Russia!" cried America angrily.

"He is unconscious," explained Japan as he took out his key and slid it in a gray pad beside's the metal door to the ninth floor.

"W-what are you –cough- doing?" asked America. The small Japanese man opened the door and poked his head out.

"Nurse. This man needs assistance," mumbled Japan. A nurse and soon doctor walked towards the strange acting fellow. As they stepped inside they saw America soaking in his own blood and Finland passed out.

"Quick! Equipment!" cried the doctor. Soon two nurses ran inside and checked over America and Finland. Japan quietly walked down the steps to retrieve the weapon.

"N-no! Leave me be!" struggled America as two male nurses pinned him down.

"Sir, stop moving around! You're infecting the wound!" cried the doctor.

"N-no! I have to stop them all! I have t-to . . . ," America quieted down as gas entered his system. His movements ceased as everything became quiet and still in his vision. Japan picked up the gun and held it closely to himself as he petted the cold metal.

"Capture everyone and bring them to me and you shall be rewarded," his Leader, Russia, had instructed. He, Italy, America, and Belarus all stood during his talk a couple weeks prior.

"How will we get them here to the hospital?" asked America in a quiet manner as he raised his hand to speak. Russia, in his white doctor's coat, sharply turned to the four standing in his office.

"They'll come on their own. Something is bound to happen to those two with this icy weather. Judging by Finland's stupid modesty and Sweden's hospital phobia, he'll be here for Finland's benefit. Meanwhile you three," Russia pointed at Italy, Japan and America, "will be allowed to behave as you normally do."

"Really Leader?" asked Italy with a somewhat surprised tone. Russia pulled out a remote and demonstrated it to them.

"This will allow me to control you three. At the push of a button, you will go back to this state of mind. Alright?"

"Yes Leader," mumbled Japan, Italy and Belarus in unison. America stood quietly looking away.

"Huh? What is it America?" asked Russia with a blank face expression.

"Sir, why are we doing all this again?" asked America as he rubbed his arm. Russia grinned. The patches were supposed to suppress and keep everyone in line and away from emotion. However America hadn't been that much affected from the emotional suppression. Only certain emotions slipped out. Russia took out a clipboard as he wrote down America's reaction to the patch.

"You question my actions? My my do we have to remove your ability to talk?" giggled Russia. Everyone paled and tensed up.

"N-no sir! I'm sorry!"apologized America as he gave a small bow.

"Good. I want Sweden and Germany. Do not hesitate to bring judgment on to those you see fit asking for it. Let us say I do not fear bringing an all out war for my obsession," he smiled darkly at them.

"Have you before?" asked Japan.

"Why yes. It is what made Germany push me away. The fool," mumbled Russia as they heard wood splint. That was the end of the wooden clipboard. As Russia sat the things down on a table besides him he turned to them again with a warm smile.

"Please remember I can dispose of you easily. And be certain that your normal selves don't want to be disposed. What you do during this state of mind is out of your control. I call all the shots here. If you let me down . . . I will punish you."

The four bowed.

"You may leave now."

Soon after, America, Italy and himself walked out of the hospital. As soon as they reached their car, Russia pressed on the remote from beyond the glass window he was observing them from. The three snatched out of their trances. Belarus watched along with Russia as the three clueless men drove off, wondering what they were doing in a hospital's parking lot.

_It's wrong. I know this is wrong._ Said Japan to himself as he pointed the pistol downwards. He put the safety back on as he slipped it in his coat.

He walked up the stairs and took a glance at America and Finland as medics picked them up.

_How do I know I love America?_ Japan asked himself as he stared at the wall. He felt the back of his neck burn.

"Hey there," one of the doctors's called Japan, "your friend will be fine. He's waking up."

Japan glanced at Finland whose eyes were halfway open.

_How does he know I love America? Does he know my normal me?_

"It's alright. You'll be okay little fella. You were out of breath," said one of the female nurses calming Finland down.

"M-make sure to help America," breathed Finland as he struggled to sit up, "he was shot."

_Maybe _he_ can help me escape Leader._

At the thought, Japan's neck began to burn. He began to scream as he fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" asked a nurse standing besides the man. Japan pointed to the back of his neck. There the nurse saw blood dripping from what looked like a patch. She went to grab for it, only to give her a small shock.

"Ouch!" she squeaked.

"Please, take it off!" cried Japan as he tried scratching at it. Soon, a loud slam of the metal door swung open.

"Miss?" some of the nurses voiced as they saw the nurse, Belarus, always around Dr. Russia appears before them. She held a wheelchair behind her.

"Bring both these patients to my usual work room," she mumbled as she turned to Japan and narrowed her eyes.

"Belarus! My neck! It won't stop stinging! What did I do wrong?" he mumbled as his eyes began to tear up at the sides.

"Leader will not be amused by you," said Belarus as she lifted the man by the collar roughly onto the wheelchair.

"W-what's going on?" asked the Japanese man as he shook in the seat. The doctors and nurses helping America and Finland glanced at the man worriedly.

"He is a delusional patient," she mumbled as she turned, "I must take care of him immediately."

She rolled the wheel chair away as she poked a small tacer from her sleeve.

"B-Belarus?" uttered Japan terrified at hearing a faint buzzing sound behind him.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered as she administered a small shock to the back of his neck. Japan opened his mouth to let out a small scream, but after five seconds of no noise coming out, he sat limp to the left side of the wheelchair as Belarus finished strapping him down.

"Leader, America is down. Japan has betrayed you with evil thoughts. Sealand and now Finland has been captured though," mumbled Belarus in a small watch to her wrist.

"Place another patch on them. Double the amount," mumbled Russia as he sat at the edge of a bed in a dark room. As Russia clicked at the small wrist watch, he began to finish pulling up his doctor's coat now fully dressed again. He stood up as he turned to his right and narrowed his eyes at Sweden who was sound asleep.

"Sleepy people are no fun," he smiled as he reached for a bag under the bed and pulled out some new clothes. He turned to face Sweden and pulled the blanket off him as he sat him up by force.

Something must have been keeping him up at night.

"It's alright, we'll give it another try later tonight," smiled Russia as he began dressing the sleeping blond.

* * *

Small Russia sat on one of the small, wooden chairs in the lodge of the other Nordic nations. Young Denmark couldn't help but keep staring at the silver haired boy sitting across from him.

"Stop it," mumbled a small Norway kicking at Denmark from under the table.

"Ouch! It's not my fault I don't know who he is!" squeaked Denmark as he pointed at Russia's amused face.

"Who is he Sweden?" asked Iceland who sat a chair away from Russia turning to the blond boy as he put plates in front of them all.

"My friend," mumbled Sweden as he turned to grab at a plastic bowl sitting on the counter.

"That's Russia," informed Norway as he leaned over to the bowl Sweden demonstrated to him, picking thru the fresh baked pastries.

"Russia?" trembled Iceland and Denmark.

"You know me?" asked Russia as he turned to them still smiling.

"Oh do we," shivered Denmark as he shoved a bunch of pastries onto his plate.

"Um, may I speak with you in private Sweden?" asked Iceland nervously. Before Sweden could nod the shortest silver haired boy yanked on his arm and pulled him to their small living room.

"Why did you bring him here?" whispered Iceland as he shook on the boy's small shoulders.

"He wanted to come along. A problem?"

"Yes! He's with those bandits we've been hearing about terrorizing other countries! He'll beat us up for sure!" cried Iceland.

"But he's my friend. Friends don't do that to friends," mumbled Sweden. Iceland smacked his forehead.

"Dude! Hungry killers don't care if they're friends with their prey!" cried Denmark as he popped from behind Sweden and began shaking him. Sweden pulled away from the both annoyed.

"That is very rude," he mumbled as he narrowed his eyes, "you should apologize."

"But Sweden!" cried Iceland.

"No more stories," scolded Sweden as he put a finger over his mouth.

"Sve," mumbled Denmark with wide eyes as he dramatically turned Sweden to himself, "he. Is. Evil!"

"You sound like Finland," mumbled the man as he pulled away and stood by the kitchen doorway that hung dark brown curtains blinding anyone from seeing in one room and vice versa.

"Look, just watch," Denmark whispered as he stopped Sweden from stepping past the curtains.

"Please," Iceland begged standing behind Sweden trembling. Sweden stared at the small Icelander's eyes before sighing in agreement.

_Just to humor them._ He thought.

Denmark pulled a little of the curtain's to the side so they could all see whatever Russia and Norway were doing while under the impression of not being watched.

Norway sat picking through some of the dough pastries from the bowl. He counted five in everyone else's plates and wanted to make it even. As he placed some on Russia's, Russia would eat one, Norway would put another to make up for it, then Russia would eat it again. The maddening cycle continued.

"That's it?" whispered Sweden, "you call that a hungry killer?"

"Shh!" the other two shushed.

"Russia," the small Norwegian mumbled, "will you please stop eating till everyone gets back."

"Nnnnnnn-no," the small boy smiled as he pulled the bowl from Norway and began eating some more.

"Hey!" fumed Norway, "that's not fair to everyone!"

"Is that so?" mumbled Russia. He then grabbed a small handful of the stuff and shoved it in Norway's mouth.

"Mff!" cried the boy as Russia ignored him. The other three's faces paled.

" . . . still not buying it," mumbled Sweden.

"Watch this then," mumbled Denmark as he walked past the curtains and sat in his seat.

"So Russia, why were you out here by yourself?" asked Denmark waving a hand with a big smile of radiating confidence.

"Heh, trying to kill you," laughed Russia. Norway began choking as Denmark paled still frozen with the smile.

"See, we told y-"

Iceland turned to see Sweden covering his mouth, refraining himself from giving a small laugh.

"Denmark asked for it," he said with a small grin.

"I was looking for Sweden," mumbled Russia continuing to eat, "where is he?" he said looking around.

"How did you two . . you know . . meet? He's talked a lot about you," said Denmark trying to recover.

"Really?" asked Russia, his face brightening up.

"Oh yes. Blabbing _non_ stop. If you ask me he has the feelings for you," he said whispering to Russia leaning over the small table. Norway pulled the blond Danish to the floor.

"Watch what you say," mumbled Norway rubbing Denmark's face on the pastries.

"I met him on my third week after big sister Ukraine abandoned me," smiled Russia as he looked up reflecting back, "he was real sweet and gave me food and blankets. He helped me build a small house. He visits me a lot and we play snow house."

Everyone looked at the Russian taken a back.

"Sve? Social?" smiled Denmark breaking the silence, "that's hilarious!" he began laughing wildly.

"Hey, that's not very nice," grumbled Russia as he gave him an upset look.

"Well guess you and little Finni' are his new little lost puppies," grinned Denmark as he calmed himself.

Russia gave a deep frown.

"I'm nobody's lost puppy. I can take care of myself," he spat.

"Woah calm down there bro. I didn't mean it like that. You just need help like Sweden needs help learning a few socializing tips!" Denmark remarked as he sat back in his wooden chair.

"Leave my big brother alone you idiotic jerk!" cried the small Russia bolting up his chair. Everyone stared at the angry boy taken aback at such an announcement.

"Hey!" hissed Denmark as he also got up in his seat. Norway cringed at the tension between the two as they leered at each other. A small blush crept at Sweden's cheeks as Iceland shook him.

"Please interfere! Denmark's going to punch someone for sure!" whimpered Iceland shaking at the taller boy. Sweden led the two into the kitchen.

"What's going on? I heard yelling?" said Sweden as to not give their eavesdropping away.

"He called me an idiot!" spat Denmark pointing at the Russian.

"He accused us of being socially dense!" cried Russia with an innocent look.

"Wha?" said Denmark turning to the boy confounded.

"Both of you hush," ordered Sweden calmly as he sat down in his seat between Norway and Russia.

"I'd like to apologize. I was eavesdropping the whole time I was gone," confessed Sweden. Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" cried Denmark worriedly.

"The other two wanted to prove a point about you, Russia," said Sweden giving a small cough to his balled up fist nervously.

" . . . and you believed them over me?" mumbled the small Russian. Everyone turned to him confused.

"I thought I told you everything that happened to me. B-but you still doubted me? I thought w-we were . . ."

"Brothers?" Denmark reminded. Everyone saw Russia's face turn red.

"That is very bold of you, considering you've only known each other for a small while," said Norway. Russia turned to the boy sharply.

"Shut up!" he cried, "who are you to judge what I think of someone!"

"I'm sorry dude, but you're not one of us to leech off him like that," said Denmark.

"Leech off? He is my friend. I will not have you belittling him," butted in Sweden as he turned swiftly to Denmark.

"Puffin sees you two sometimes together," mumbled Iceland. The four turn to him. The small bird slept in a small nest by the kitchen stove.

"He tells me what you do. I worry when we're all alone because it's dangerous outside these days with all the big empires down and about," mumbled Iceland nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

"I k-know what you do Russia," he uttered. Everyone raised a brow at this. Meanwhile Russia's mouth twitched at his small frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about," mumbled Russia.

"D-do you want me to tell them?" asked Iceland. Russia took a defensive step back, feeling cornered. He glanced at Sweden for help.

"What's he talkin' bout'?" asked Sweden, not helping his accent.

"So . . . it's going to be them over me is it?" asked Russia in a dark voice.

"Huh?"

"You're choosing their comfort over _me_?" asked Russia.

"They're my friends," said Sweden, "you are my friend too."

"No! I don't want them to be your friends! _I_ don't want to be your friend! I want you to be my big brother! Just like big sister Ukraine!" cried the boy shaking his head as he began crying. Sweden got up to hold Russia until Iceland grabbed on his sleeve.

"Puffin also saw him sticking his tongue out at Finland. He's terrified of Russia," explained Iceland looking away nervously. At that Sweden's eyes shook as he looked back at Russia, but with a more serious and crossed gaze than the understanding one he had a moment ago.

"Russia . . ,"he started.

"Yes?" mumbled the boy wiping away tears.

"Please leave," said Sweden.

"B-but-!" Russia looked up and flinched to see the angry leer Sweden gave him.

"Please," demanded Sweden. Russia stared at him wide eyed as he put his arms to his sides. He walked ahead towards the door, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

As the two stood by the doorway leading outside the lodge by themselves, Russia grabbed Sweden's sleeve.

"B-but I thought we were . . ."

"Look," said Sweden glancing back to see if the others were looking, "you are my friend no matter what they say, alright? Be nice," he pulled a warm pastry from his sleeve and into Russia's hands, "be safe."

The boy gave Russia one last small grin and closed the door gently on his face. Russia stared at the door then glanced to his left where he was the small Danish and Iceland stare at him past a window's curtains. Norway grabbed the two by the collars and pulled them away from the window.

Russia quietly walked in a straight line thru the thin dying forest as a small breeze went by as he chewed on the pastry that kept his face and hands warm. He quietly passed some large stones and then the spot where he and Sweden had departed from Finland. He narrowed his eyes at Finland's small footprints.

_It's all _their_ fault we can't be brothers._

Russia finished the pastry and walked down the same path Finland had made. He was going to take out his bottled anger at the boy.

_Sweden likes me best. So did big sister. Everyone's supposed to leave us alone. They are all supposed to stay away from us. We were happy before everyone else._

Small Russia began to think back on the day Ukraine had to leave him. He was pulling the small by his hand, leading him through a small village. They finally made it outside in the middle of a cold and lonely forest. Russia woke up from his nap on his sister's back as she put him down.

"What's happening big sister?" mumbled the even younger Russia.

"Stay here and never come back," whispered her sister as she re-strapped the scarf that represented their family bond. He raised a brow.

"B-but sister! We were supposed to have a party finished for little sister! You promised to teach me to bake!" he cried as Ukraine turned around. The young girl got up on the small horse she had used to get there. Behind the horse Russia noticed a tree branch loosely tied on the horse's tail.

She gave him one more glance and rode off.

She didn't cry. She didn't explain anything to him. She didn't even say goodbye.

The branch brushed any hooves Russia could have used to follow her sister back home.

He stood by himself in the forest taking in what had just happened and began to cry.

He slept inside a hole in a tree big enough for him to crawl in and out. He wandered through the dead forest for days.

"?"

"Huh?" Russia glanced up to see a boy staring up at him he didn't notice was in the way.

"Hungry?" asked the boy as he offered a loaf of bread from a bag tied to his shoulder. Russia took it and began eating it.

Russia smiled warmly as the image of Sweden talking and helping him out on his first days alone gave him a feeling of reassurance.

He then stopped at a small cottage. The candles were out inside. Finland was asleep probably taking a nap. A dark smile crept into small Russia's face.

* * *

Norway quietly stood looking through a glass window in a room high above in the hospital building. He quietly walked back and forth, wearing a doctor's white coat. Sealand sat in a chair, unconscious in the middle of the room. The man glanced at him and then turned to the window again.

The television behind him was on the news channel talking about the local weather.

"I'm done," mumbled a low but high pitched voice that opened the door slowly and closed it right behind himself.

"Good evening Italy. How did it go?" asked Norway in a distant voice.

Italy pulled a thin knife from the inside of his blue coat.

"I managed to lead the guard and nurse mob to Spain and Romano. I can't find Germany though. He must have suspected something," he said as Italy sat on a small couch and cleaned the thin trail of blood from his knife.

"Whose blood?" asked Norway as he began pacing.

"Austria's. He was _already_ tied down, can you believe my luck? Did you know the sight of blood makes him pass out? Figures since he's such a snobby aristocrat," the brunette giggled.

"He was here?" asked Norway.

"Yup. Broken leg so Germany informed my normal self when we got here. Where is Miss Belarus?"

"America has been shot, and Japan betrayed Leader, or had thoughts of it. Finland however is unconscious. They are going to be delivered in this room."

"I'ma go in the security room and try and find Germany. What is Leader during right now?" asked Italy as he opened the door that led the huge medical room into the security room.

"He's about to come up here. We are to leave in one of the medical helicopters not in use by the hospital."

"Alright then," smiled Italy.

"Oh; where did you cut him?" asked Norway curiously.

"Oh, just a few scratches. Nothing big," the boy smiled closing the door behind himself.

Norway felt a faint vibrating movement in his coat's pocket. He took out a cellphone and flipped it open.

"Norway speaking," he stated.

"Ukraine. How long before you get here?" the monotone girl asked at the other end.

"Just a little way's longer. We're on our way. Make sure the others are still asleep," he mumbled.

"Will do," she replied. As she closed her cellphone, she turned to the two gentlemen sitting quietly and visibly shaken. They stood in a quite large and dark living room in a home outside the city. Iceland trembled quite afraid as Ukraine, wearing her usual outfit with a white shirt and blue overlaps, took out some needles from an orange see-through plastic box.

"More shots ei?" asked Denmark with a cocky grin, "you know you'll never get away with this! Me and Sve are gonna totally kick all of your butts when he finds out Russia's kidnapping all of us! Then everyone else will arrest all of ye'!" he yelled.

Ukraine quietly made sure the needles work as it sprayed a thin, clear liquid.

Iceland's eyes shook.

"N-no! Not again! Please not again!" he cried in a faint voice that clearly sounded tired. Denmark gave a small growl.

"Leave him alone! We'll be quiet! Just leave him alone!" he yelled scooting his chair in front of Iceland.

"He's afraid of needles woman!" cried Puffin as it flapped in its cage angrily. Ukraine said nothing as she stepped closer, no fear of Denmark's obvious rage.

"I said back off!" he growled again as Iceland quietly cried, "I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to anyone I care about!"

Ukraine stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at Denmark's determined and fiery eyes.

An image of her past self crept up in her mind. She had been escaping a small village with her small baby brother Russia tied to her back. Some leaders thought it was high time she let him go. She couldn't; she refused to and tried to escape. As they did so she was confronted by one of her pursuers that raised a spear at her face as she fell of her horse, her small brother still tied to her back with his scarf.

"Leave us be!" she cried angrily, "I can't leave him behind!"

"You must or you'll die," spoke the man covered in a white cloak, no face visible. He raised the sharp spear closer to her neck, "do it or both of you die right now."

"A-alright," she finally cried defeated.

"You may never seek him out for years to come," the man warned, "and if you ever remind yourself of his existence in that time, we will come find you," he said pulling the sharp stone away. She gave a small nod.

"I-I hate him," she mumbled. The man nodded. Small Russia opened his eyes slightly, waking up.

"Go on."

"I hate him. I never wanted him. I wish he never came to my life. He has been nothing but a burden to me and my people!" she spat angrily. At this Russia shrugged. He closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream. He quickly went back to sleep, too exhausted and hungry from the game he and his big sister were playing, so she told him.

Later she got on her horse and left Russia to fend for himself in the cold, unforgiving winter night.

As Denmark kept glaring at her, she felt a burning sensation at the back of her neck. She bit her lip angrily.

"_Do it or both of you die right now,"_ the voice of the man in white echoed in her head.

"Do it or both of you die right now," repeated Ukraine as she roughly grabbed at Denmark's hair.

"Denmark! Please, leave us alone!" cried Iceland as he tried moving his tightly bound arms from the arms of the chair they were tied to.

"_Leave us be!" _she had also begged and received no mercy.

"It's alright Iceland, calm down," the blond man cooed as he turned to Iceland. Ukraine had begun to administer the sleeping drug into his shoulder and into his system.

"B-but Denmark!" cried the silver haired man with trembling eyes at the Danish man's soft smile.

"It'll all be alright. Norway will come save us," he smiled as he grabbed Iceland's hand tightly. The man nodded quietly as Denmark slumped in his seat.

"Brother will come and save us," whispered Iceland to himself as Ukraine now moved to the boy. She administered the vaccine to him as well and slumped in his chair. The two men's hands let go of each other. The small bird on the other side of the room quieted down, it's throat sore and too tired to continue to squawk in protest.

Ukraine sat back down in her seat and stared blankly at a television hanging from the wall staring down at her. It was the only light that brightened the pitch dark room.

" . . . . tonight followed by a heavy chance of thunderstorms. Be on the watch for a small flood and . . ."

* * *

**A/N: So hope you noticed chapters are starting to get real long. Chapter 8: a good 14 pages(the used to be norm). Chapter 9: 21 pages. This: 27 pages.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**OHMYJKLJLHLH I FINALLY UPDATE!**

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been awfully sick, just getting in my bed is a sore! It's been like this for three good weeks. I wasn't allowed to travel either during that period. Boy am I mad. BUT I'm finally okay enough to sit to type for short periods. So here you go. So sorry! Hate me not me story! ^.^**

**Thanks for reading thus far! :D**

* * *

Russia was able to unlock the simple lock at the front door, courtesy of his sister Belarus always being able to sneak in his room back when they were with Ukraine. He quietly swung the wooden door open and closed it shut behind himself.

He glanced around the dark room quite a bit, his smile never changing, till his eyes met with something metal and glinting in the darkness. He grabbed the sharp object from the small table in what would be a living room and proceeded to walk into a room with the door wide open. Finland's figure could be seen from under mounds of blankets. He gripped tightly on the pair of scissors in his cold hand.

"Where are you going Sweden?" asked Iceland as he sat on a worn out straw couch, Puffin in his lap as he gave the small bird small chunks of cookies. The quiet blond only kept buttoning up his coat.

"I have to go say sorry to Russia," said Sweden. In the kitchen washing the dishes, Denmark dropped the one he was scrubbing and waltzed over to the living room.

"So what? The jerk has possessive problems! Leave him alone I say," he grumbled as he crossed his arms, obviously still embarrassed about being called an idiotic jerk.

"But he's my friend," stated Sweden putting on a scarf.

"And your ours!" growled Denmark as he grabbed at Sweden's shoulder with a wet hand. Sweden pulled back.

"You all acted like he killed someone," he said angrily.

"And he acted like he's some sort of family to you!" hissed Denmark.

"He might be right Sweden," said Norway in his usual calm and stoic voice a he came inside the living room from the kitchen, "he is very attached to you. But not in a positive way. It's as if he _needs_ you."

"Don't all friends need each other?" asked Sweden raising a brow. Norway shook his head.

"Why yes. But, the way he is attached to you is almost bordering hostility for us. He is way too attached to you and you seem to unknowingly boost his ego he is misinterpreting as usual affection," explained Norway.

"Don't patronize me," mumbled Sweden as he opened the door.

"Hey you big lug if you step outta that door your just gonna make things worse for yourself and that jerk! You know we only want to help you but that brat is like pushing you away from us!" cried Denmark angrily. Sweden gave a small turn to the blond boy.

"I don't like it how he treats Finland either," he mumbled giving them a weak glance and shut the door behind himself. He didn't know what to think. True that his new friend wasn't really fond of his only friends but the thought of Russia being so cruel and sneaky with Finland just made him tremble with anger.

He'll settle all this out when he goes and apologizes to Finland.

At the thought of the small blond and meek boy he blushed.

"Hope these are still warm when we get there," he mumbled to himself as he checked under his black coat at a small basket full of Iceland's warm pastries and a small mug of warm chocolate.

Finland stirred in his sleep a little, feeling a light tug. He didn't want to wake from his sweet dream. Above him Russia stood clipping at the boy's hair with the scissors in his hands.

_Sweden likes you so much does he? Well he'll never like you when you're all bald and wet with tears._

He snipped at random pieces of hair, a small smile creeping into his pale and cold face.

"Mnn," the small boy moaned as he turned a little in his sleep. Russia stopped his snipping for a sec and observed the boy's relaxed face.

"Hmph," he said as he put a cold finger in the boy's hot mouth. Finland thought it was part of his dream, food from the tea party he and his small friend Latvia were having. He nibbled on it. Disgusted, Russia pulled his finger out.

He then turned and pushed open at the door and quietly, just as he had come in, left.

As Sweden pushed his glasses up from the fog of his warm breath created he spotted the trail Finland had left.

_Hmm. That's strange; the snow usually covers footprints up by now._

He kept on walking taking note at how odd some footprints seemed bigger than the other. Almost as if there was a second person.

_I don't remember seeing Finland with anyone else._

The idea of a stalker, a dangerous stranger that Norway had warned all the Nordics about keeping away from crept into mind.

Sweden picked haste in his step and walked faster, his glasses still a little foggy. As the sight of Finland's small home came into view he panted quietly until he heard a shriek.

He began to run despite the deep snow and, as much as he wanted to question, shoved the unlocked front door wide open.

"Finland!" he cried as he settled the basket on the floor and looked for the small boy in his room. Still in the pitch of darkness, he saw a small figure shaking in a bed.

"Finland?" called out Sweden as he grabbed the small figure's hand.

"H-he cut my hair!" cried the small Finnish boy. Sweden's eyes widened as Finland pressed his small face into Sweden.

"He cut my hair! He cut it! Look at it! My head hurts! It hurts so much Sve! What did I ever do to him!" sobbed the small boy. Sweden reached for a candle and lit it with a match on the nightstand table besides the bed. As he turned back to the small crying boy, he felt his heart drop. Finland's used to be sweet and light blond hair was sprinkled everywhere on the floor and on the boy's bed. He could see bald spots in the boy's head.

"Stop staring! Don't look at me!" cried the small boy as he covered himself with the blankets.

"F-Finland . . ?" Sweden mumbled delicately as he tried tugging at the blankets.

"Stop it Sve!" screamed Finland in a terrified voice.

Quiet sobs filled the room as Sweden stared at the trembling bulge of blankets.

"Nothing is different," mumbled Sweden.

"Different? My hair is _missing_! He cut my hair!" cried the small boy as he turned to meet Sweden's eyes full of anger.

"What? Who? The intruder?" he asked with an innocent face.

"It was Russia! He cut my hair! I saw him when he left! Sve, he cut my hair and it hurts!" he boy sobbed.

He grew more terrified when he didn't hear make a noise.

"I know you won't believe me. You never believe anyone. C-could you please leave? I want to be alone . . . ," lied the small boy. He then shuddered as he felt a pair of small warm arms wrap around himself.

"No," the older blond whispered as he rubbed his face into Finland's neck. Only the blanket kept them apart. Finland was thankful; his whole face turned red.

"I believe you. Of course I believe you. You would never lie," he muttered as he rubbed the small boy's back.

"Oh Sve!" cried the small boy as he pulled both his small arms from under the blanket and hugged the older boy tightly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier. I'm sorry I've been letting Russia harass you. Please forgive me," he whispered with a shaking voice, almost as if it were to cry. Finland's never seen Sweden cry before. He peaked beyond the blanket, but it became unnecessary once he felt warms tears on the blanket.

"Of course I do, you're my friend," said Finland with a faint smile.

"C'mon, let's look at your hair and clean up. I brought food," mumbled Sweden as he first pulled away and rubbed at his eyes.

"B-but don't laugh," mumbled Finland as he grabbed tightly at the blankets around his face.

"Why would I?" asked Sweden as he pulled the blankets off. Finland flinched hearing a faint giggle.

He looked from beyond the blanket now up to his chin as he stared at Russia's shadowy figure standing by his bedroom doorway. Sweden defensively stood in front of the small boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Russia with a small smile with his hands tucked behind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sweden leering at him angrily.

"The door was open so I decided to come inside. It's freezing cold out there. There's a blizzard blowing by," explained the boy.

Finland grabbed onto one of Sweden's arm, burying his terrified face into Sweden's back.

"Why did you cut his hair?"

"My, so blunt," giggled Russia. Sweden frowned deeper.

"Why did you cut his hair!" he yelled.

"Do you think he still looks cute and fuzzy?" asked Russia tilting his small head. Sweden's eyes widened. Finland looked up, feeling Sweden retreat back.

"That doesn't matter. You hurt him," he growled.

"You don't like him as much do you? Doesn't he look funny? But it's not his fault he looks funny. He can't help it," the small boy murmured as he paced around the room, circling around them. Sweden's eyes were glued on the boy.

"What are you getting at?"

"It wasn't my fault big sister left me. It was her fault for being so weak. She could have defended me but she chose to be safe," said Russia in a dark tone.

"?" Finland leaned in closer to hear the Russian boy. How does any of this have to do with his sister?

"She meant well," mumbled Sweden,"you can never seem to understand that. I told you, she loves you."

"Do _you_ love me?" asked the silver haired boy tilting his head as he paused. Finland's hands clutched tighter at the older boy's coat.

" . . . I love all of my friends," said Sweden raising his chin. He didn't flinch as he heard Russia stab the wooden wall with the pair of scissors.

"Hah, right," smiled Russia. He turned to walk out, not hearing what he had hoped.

"Now I know how you really feel. We're all equal under your eyes."

"Of course," frowned Sweden.

"I don't think that sits well with Finland," Russia turned past his shoulder to eye the Finnish boy. Sweden looked down at Finland who stared at Russia with a reddened face.

"Finland?"

The boy pulled away from Sweden and avoided eye contact from either of the boys.

"See; you make us sad. Finland and I are alike in so many ways. Mostly this," Russia yanked the pair of scissors out of the wall and pointed it at Sweden.

"We'll do anything for what we want. That is why I like Finland best."

The two Nordics raised a brow at this.

"Heh, I'm sorry Finni. I had to use you as an example to prove something to myself. I was hoping for Sweden to prove me wrong."

Young Russia dashed towards Sweden. Too late to react Russia yanked Finland up. Sweden fell back on the floor as Russia grabbed tightly on the boy's shaking shoulders, taking in every feature he could.

"Hmm. I think you and I will have a lot of fun in the future," smiled the boy as he let go of Finland.

He headed for the door leading outside where he turned back to look at Sweden and Finland, still in shock.

"I'll see you later Sweden," the silver haired boy smiled clutching onto the pair of scissors and leaving outside.

Before Finland could help Sweden up, the tall blond ran for the door where Russia had left.

"Russia!" yelled Sweden as he poked his head from beyond the door. He then ran outside into the blizzard. He tripped into the deep snow.

"R-Russia!" he yelled as he glanced around, looking for the boy.

"Sve!" cried Finland running after the taller blond, a blanket tied to his neck as a long coat," please Sve," he begged as he tugged at the man to get up, "come inside where it's warm!"

Sweden pulled away harshly.

"I have to find Russia! He'll get lost!" cried Sweden narrowing his eyes angrily at Finland. Something in the small boy snapped.

"I said get inside Sweden!" yelled the boy, "he's gone!"

Sweden looked at the boy surprised as he was yanked up.

"But Russia . . ."

"Get inside _now_!" Finland exclaimed shoving Sweden back inside.

As Finland closed his door and put on an emergency lock, Sweden stood in the middle of the living room nervously staring at the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry," he uttered with a pained face. He couldn't help being concerned for the confused silver haired boy.

With the silence, Finland became more self conscious about his head.

"Come here, let's take care of that," he gave a small grin as he approached the small boy. Finland's cheeks turned pink as Sweden grabbed his hand and led them to the kitchen. There he sat the boy down to look thru his scalp for any cuts.

"Sve . . . is something wrong with Russia?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"He's confused. He is still hurting from his sister's necessary abandonment," mumbled Sweden, "I'm sorry. He is my friend no matter what. I have to look out for him and all of you."

"But . . . he cut my hair," uttered Finland. Sweden rubbed a piece of cloth on a scratch he found.

"Of course that's bad. But I can't hit him or anything. "

" . . . what are you going to do?" asked Finland in a small meek tone. Would Sweden continue to defend Russia not matter what the boy did? It wasn't fair; Russia always bullied him. Sweden shouldn't be defending him! H-he should be defending me!

"Nothing."

Finland felt his heart drop.

He's going to let Russia do whatever he wants without any consequences?

"Sve . . . "

"He's not a baby. He can fend for himself. He doesn't need me to keep looking out for him," he muttered. Finland turned to the boy with a small smile.

"Really?" asked Finland relieved Russia will stay away from them.

"Yes," said Sweden turning the Finnish boy around and continuing to look for any other scratches.

"Thanks Sve . . . I feel much more relieved," smiled Finland. Sweden gave a pained face, glad that Finland couldn't see it.

" . . . your welcome."

Later in the evening the two had finished cleaning up the hair scraps on the floor and blankets and were finished eating.

"I finished," said Sweden sitting on a small wooden chair in the kitchen. Finland turned around, a scarf tied to the top of his head as he sweeped.

"It's so cute Sve!" squeaked Finland as he took a white burette from Sweden's hands.

"Now you can be warm and not embarrassed," said Sweden as he stood up from the chair. Finland ran to a small mirror to check himself out. He was glad in covered all of the bald spots.

"P-please Sve, don't tell the others! I don't want them to worry any more or get mad," begged the small boy turning to the stoic blond. Sweden gave a small nod.

"I won't tell them. Can I stay over the night?" asked Sweden looking out a small window. The blizzard had calmed down so now it was just lightly snowing. Still it was freezing cold outside and it was pretty dark.

"Sure Sve, I'll go make another bed!" said Finland till Sweden grabbed him.

"I need to go get some more firewood if one of us is sleeping on the couch," said Sweden already tying his scarf back on. Finland turned around sharply.

"No! It's dangerous outside at night!"

"Then we should sleep on your bed, the floor is too cold."

Finland's face turned red.

"No Sve!" the boy panicked.

"Then let me go get the firewood," the boy said.

"Fine, you win," frowned Finland as he threw another coat at the boy, "be safe!" he cried.

"Of course," said Sweden as he strapped it on. Finland then handed him a small glass-encased candle.

"If you're not back in a while I'm going to come find you!" the boy warned as Sweden stepped outside with the candle lighting his way in the dark.

"Alright. Bye," he said giving a small wave. Inside Finland closed the door slowly behind himself and grabbed his shoulders. His face hadn't changed shade of red since Sweden's startling remark.

"Maybe I'm just getting sick," he told himself in a nervous laugh. As he calmed down he looked back at the mirror and re-adjusted the white circular hat on his head. He gave a small smile.

"It might not be perfect, but Sve made it and that's what counts," he said himself. After a few seconds something surfaced in his mind.

"Oh ho," he uttered as he ran to the door.

"Sve! Come back! Sve!" he cried in the darkness. No sign of the boy's direction or a glimpse of the candle's light was seen.

Russia still has the pair of scissors with him.

Meanwhile, the small candle lantern strapped to his waist, Sweden picked up loose branches way's away from the back of Finland's home. He had about a good 20 in his small arms.

"That should be enough," he told himself as he reorganized the bunch. As he began walking still looking at the wood, he bumped into something.

"Hello."

Or rather someone.

Sweden stepped back startled as he stared at the silver haired boy. He didn't say anything as the Russian paced around him, holding his hands behind.

"What are you doing _out_ here in the cold? Don't you want to be inside with Finland?" asked the boy.

"Leave him and my friends alone," Sweden growled with narrowed eyes at the boy.

"But I love playing with them," he smiled.

"You do nothing but make Finland cry. Just because your jealous doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" yelled the boy angrily.

"I'm not jealous!" yelled Russia with a faint pink blush.

"Then leave Finland alone!" he demanded.

"He deserves to be bothered because he can't defend himself!" sneered Russia.

"Neither can you," Sweden spitted. At that Russia lunged and pushed Sweden to the ground on his back. Sweden tried his best to keep the wood in his arms.

"Yes I can. I don't think we should be friends anymore then."

"Leave Finland alone. I don't want you hurting him again," said Sweden as he picked himself up.

"Well then we won't. I wanted you to be my brother," said Russia with his back turned to Sweden.

"You have two sisters. You can't replace them."

"I want to be in my family too."

"Why?" he asked bluntly, "why are you never with your other friends?"

"Because I don't have any! You're the only one that cares about me!" cried Russia.

"You have to calm down. You're still upset about your sister," said Sweden as he approached the boy.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Because I was the same. But my family helped me out. Denmark, Iceland, Norway; they all helped me. I used to misbehave too. Now I have Finland to take care of. He never has to see me be mean and I'm thankful for it," the boy muttered looking down at the ground with an optimistic expression.

"But I like you! You're so nice and never get mad at me!"

"That's because I want to help you see not everyone hurts you. Your sister didn't do it on purpose."

" . . . ," Russia rubbed his eyes as he began to cry silently.

"I can't let you hurt Finland or disturb my family. I'm afraid we can't see each other for a while," said Sweden looking away, "I'm mad at you."

Russia looked up from his wet hands at Sweden's cross expression. He was very furious with the silver boy and tried with all his might not to yell at him.

"But you just said . . ."

"You didn't have to push him all those times when I wasn't looking, or tease him, or cut his hair! That's the last straw!" said Sweden as he raised his voice. Russia's stunned expression turned to a blank one.

"I see. I understand," he said turning to look of at the ground, shy of his accusations, "I still want to be more than a friend like your 'family'."

"I don't take kindly to shameless people," murmured Sweden. Russia dropped a pair of scissors from his sleeve. It plopped on the white snow.

"I guess this is goodbye," he smiled. Sweden remained with his serious face as Russia turned around and walked off.

"Goodbye," replied Sweden as he turned back and headed back into the house with the scissors at hand. Not too far off was Puffin and Iceland observing the whole thing from a tree covered in snow.

"Sve! Sve! Are you okay!" cried Finland as he tried dashing up to Sweden that was barely reaching the back of his small home. The Finnish boy panted as he catched his breath, Sweden staring down at him surprised.

"I heard you scream and I had to rush over! I'm sorry I'm so worried but are you alright?" panted the small boy. Sweden raised a brow stunned.

"Of course," he mumbled.

"SVE!" cried Finland staring down at the scissors the boy held. Finland shook at the sight of them.

"It's alright," he muttered looking down at the scissors, "I found them," he lied. He twisted his frown feeling bad about it. But it would only bother the small Finnish boy even more if he knew . . .

"Oh. Okay. Let's go back inside and-"

"Finland."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your concern," said Sweden as his cheeks crept pink, staring right into Finland's eyes. The boy's own face reddened.

"S-sure. Of course," he muttered as he looked away nervously. Sweden stood besides the boy and rubbed his head on the boy's new burette.

"Let's go home," he said in a low voice. Finland only nodded, too bashful to speak, as they both began to walk off.

Iceland only petted his small bird in between his knees cracking a smile at the sight. He only sighed; the Swedish boy's problems were surely just beginning.

* * *

"You're not lying to me are you!" cried Romano as he and Spain dashed inside of yet another utility closet. Somehow all of the personnel had begun to catch up with all of them. The two panted ferociously as they slumped on opposite walls.

"N-no. I'm not," panted Spain rubbing sweat off his forehead. Romano glanced away and began playing with the cuffs of his uniform.

" . . . . why didn't you ever tell me? Am I that scary?" muttered the boy nervously. Spain didn't need the light to see that Romano's face was burning red.

"B-because I didn't know how to. I surely didn't think I'd tell you in a place like this."

"You're pretty stupid. And a big idiot."

Spain nervously laughed, "aw don't insult this old man now. Sure I have my moments but what was I thinking telling you at a time like this huh? Boy I sure am stu-!"

"Be quiet for a sec, I'm not going to repeat myself."

Spain glanced up as Romano stood up from his spot and tried desperately to look the Spaniard in the eye, both fists beside his body shaking with nervousness.

"I . . . . I love you too."

Spain stared back dumbfounded. He then cracked a small smile.

"R-really?"

"YES REALLY! I'M PRETTY SURE ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID SELF AND STUPID SMILE AND how stupid you look not smiling a-and how you get me everything I need and how my stupid body gets so stupidly warm around you! My damn body is stupid for you!"

Spain began to laugh silently. Romano, still red-faced, narrowed his eyes annoyed and smacked a hand on Spain's cheek as he pulled his other arm into a fist, getting ready to punch the man when he felt his hand become wet. He looked closer to see Spain crying quietly.

"This is great. You like me so that means I don't have to worry about anyone ever again trying to be with you. You like me so that means everything I do is important to you. Now I'll always be first in your world . . . oh Romano I'm so feliz!" cried the Spanish man as he hugged Romano and continued his crying on the boy's shoulder. Romano scrunched his nose.

"I thought you were an old man! Old farts don't cry," he hissed as he gently raised an arm to pat Spain's back, "certainly not in front of their boyfriend either."

"-Sniff- H-heh, you called me your novio," grinned Spain pulling away from Romano, holding the boy's hands. Romano growled and turned away, not wanting to crack a smile at the sight of Spain's rather pathetic, surely not cute, face.

The two realized their closeness and both surprised how Romano had yet to pull away from his touch, they closed the gap between them and slowly met with a kiss.

At first, Romano pulled away with a stunned face, staring at Spain's neck, feeling so content and went back again for a second, this one lasting even longer. He felt so at peace having Spain's arms encircled around his torso.

Then he clawed at Antonio's collar and yanked the shirt down.

The Italian then proceeded to, to Spain's stunned confusion; shove the man down on the dark blue wall and onto the white floor. The younger brunette proceeded to almost ravage all of Spain's upper clothing as the boy impatiently began biting and sucking at the Spaniard's skin. Too baffled to really react, the Spaniard bent his chest more outward as the two began to kiss wetly now, almost eating off each other's faces, as Romano continued to claw at the Spaniard's tan skin, a bright light soon shined down on them. A group of wide-mouth nurses and security men stared down at the sight before them.

They dismissed these two dark, and really inappropriate, figures as the two individuals they were warned to chase.

"Well at least they're not breaking any of the hospital's rules," one nurse said as she slammed the door back shut, leaving the two young men, yet to stop, to keep going.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

Prussia stomped down the hallway passing by the newborn warden.

Aww, babies are so cute and soft, he thought as he glued his face onto the glass. His little chick popped out from his cuff to almost gaze at the newborn infants sleeping. Prussia proceeded to jab his finger, softly, on the glass.

"I want one like that, and one like that, ooh and one with those exact hands, and . . ."

The idea of a baby version of himself crept into mind.

"Oh heck yes, all of these will be as handsome as I was when I was a baby. Maybe if Specs isn't so mad at me we can get tons and tons of babies!"

The small chick on his shoulder chirped in agreement.

"I don't know. I think ten'll be perfect. Better make it twelve babies to be safe. France might carry a few off. Of course," he brushed his fingers through his silver-platinum hair, "none will be as awesome as the original."

"Peu! Peu!" his bird chirped.

"Oh yeah. Fine fine, I'll make it so they all look like Specs. Now I just gotta wish them for Christmas…" the man ceased speaking as he looked down the hallway to see what looked like the creepy nurse pushing on a wheelchair with someone slumped in it.

_If I didn't know any better, that's probably the creeper nurse that the evil Doctor works for. Wherever she's going, the doctor will bound to be there!_

Prussia stuffed the small Gilbird into his coat as he hurriedly dashed down the hallway, making sure to slow down whenever a nurse was to pass. The creepy nurse, in fact Belarus, was getting inside the elevator as she pushed the man in the wheelchair inside. Prussia's eyes widened for a second.

_Is that Japan? No way . . . that boy doesn't unglue himself from West or America._

He then arrived at the elevators, only to miss the girl. He looked at the arrows and numbers in red. Why was she going to the top floor? Nothing is there except for security.

He then pressed on another number, hoping to question the nurse about Sweden's location when suddenly the elevator door opened. A small crowd of patients boarded off. What was left instilled a shiver down Prussia's spine.

Russia's trademark grin poked barely past his usual scarf, wearing his casual khaki coat uniform. Prussia's widened eyes traced down to what sat in front of Russia in a wheelchair and connected to some sort of chrome tank.

"S-Sweden?"

The quiet man slept, or rather was being kept dormant with the gas in the chrome tank, wearing his usual dark blue uniform. The only difference in appearance was the mask over his mouth, the cast at his right hand and a scarf of his own around his neck. The albino noticed faint bruises on the man's check and whatever of his exposed skin from his neck and what the man's black gloves and cuffs couldn't reach.

"You fucked him . . . didn't you? Against his will . . . ," uttered Prussia in a low tone as he stared at the sleeping man horrified.

"Well I'm no fan of bondage either, but you do what you gotta do I suppose."

Not being able to speak above a whisper, Prussia turned to run for help when he felt something hard clamp around his left wrist. He turned to see Russia holding him in a steel grip.

"W-what are y-you . . . ?"

No . . . not again.

Germany turned the corner of the hallway, deciding it be a good time to use the elevators now that Italy had distracted the large crowd running after them when he noticed something odd poking through the elevators.

As he made a ninety degree turn, he saw his brother, Prussia, grabbing at the sides of the elevator and desperately reaching out into air. Russia tugged hard at the man's waist to get all his limbs inside. The two brothers met eye to eye before Prussia whispered something inaudible with a terrified face.

Germany's pupils only dilated further as Russia's hand grabbed at Prussia's face and yanked him inside. The elevator doors closed just as fast as the whole scene unfolded.

In the security room the brainwashed Italy only giggled as he saw the whole scene take place in the screen before him, proud of his little delayed-elevator-door show he just put with the mere touch of knobs and buttons. Indeed he was very pleased to be able to control all the cameras and doors around this place.

* * *

**A/N: If you wanna know what Prussia said, it was " Don't tell him " as in 'Don't tell Austria.' **

**Yey Spain and Romano finally had A moment! I'm more of a RomanoxPrussia writer, so it was a lil' hard making the transition for this story. That couple needs more love so I do my best to contribute for it (in my other stories lol).**

**Review please! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**UPDATED A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS A RE-PEAT. PLEASE GO TO CHAPTER 14: UPDATE TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS MISSING CHAPTER.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**OHMYJKLJLHLH I FINALLY UPDATE!**

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been awfully sick, just getting in my bed is a sore! It's been like this for three good weeks. I wasn't allowed to travel either during that period. Boy am I mad. BUT I'm finally okay enough to sit to type for short periods. So here you go. So sorry! Hate me not me story! ^.^**

**Thanks for reading thus far! :D**

Russia was able to unlock the simple lock at the front door, courtesy of his sister Belarus always being able to sneak in his room back when they were with Ukraine. He quietly swung the wooden door open and closed it shut behind himself.

He glanced around the dark room quite a bit, his smile never changing, till his eyes met with something metal and glinting in the darkness. He grabbed the sharp object from the small table in what would be a living room and proceeded to walk into a room with the door wide open. Finland's figure could be seen from under mounds of blankets. He gripped tightly on the pair of scissors in his cold hand.

"Where are you going Sweden?" asked Iceland as he sat on a worn out straw couch, Puffin in his lap as he gave the small bird small chunks of cookies. The quiet blond only kept buttoning up his coat.

"I have to go say sorry to Russia," said Sweden. In the kitchen washing the dishes, Denmark dropped the one he was scrubbing and waltzed over to the living room.

"So what? The jerk has possessive problems! Leave him alone I say," he grumbled as he crossed his arms, obviously still embarrassed about being called an idiotic jerk.

"But he's my friend," stated Sweden putting on a scarf.

"And your ours!" growled Denmark as he grabbed at Sweden's shoulder with a wet hand. Sweden pulled back.

"You all acted like he killed someone," he said angrily.

"And he acted like he's some sort of family to you!" hissed Denmark.

"He might be right Sweden," said Norway in his usual calm and stoic voice a he came inside the living room from the kitchen, "he is very attached to you. But not in a positive way. It's as if he _needs_ you."

"Don't all friends need each other?" asked Sweden raising a brow. Norway shook his head.

"Why yes. But, the way he is attached to you is almost bordering hostility for us. He is way too attached to you and you seem to unknowingly boost his ego he is misinterpreting as usual affection," explained Norway.

"Don't patronize me," mumbled Sweden as he opened the door.

"Hey you big lug if you step outta that door your just gonna make things worse for yourself and that jerk! You know we only want to help you but that brat is like pushing you away from us!" cried Denmark angrily. Sweden gave a small turn to the blond boy.

"I don't like it how he treats Finland either," he mumbled giving them a weak glance and shut the door behind himself. He didn't know what to think. True that his new friend wasn't really fond of his only friends but the thought of Russia being so cruel and sneaky with Finland just made him tremble with anger.

He'll settle all this out when he goes and apologizes to Finland.

At the thought of the small blond and meek boy he blushed.

"Hope these are still warm when we get there," he mumbled to himself as he checked under his black coat at a small basket full of Iceland's warm pastries and a small mug of warm chocolate.

Finland stirred in his sleep a little, feeling a light tug. He didn't want to wake from his sweet dream. Above him Russia stood clipping at the boy's hair with the scissors in his hands.

_Sweden likes you so much does he? Well he'll never like you when you're all bald and wet with tears._

He snipped at random pieces of hair, a small smile creeping into his pale and cold face.

"Mnn," the small boy moaned as he turned a little in his sleep. Russia stopped his snipping for a sec and observed the boy's relaxed face.

"Hmph," he said as he put a cold finger in the boy's hot mouth. Finland thought it was part of his dream, food from the tea party he and his small friend Latvia were having. He nibbled on it. Disgusted, Russia pulled his finger out.

He then turned and pushed open at the door and quietly, just as he had come in, left.

As Sweden pushed his glasses up from the fog of his warm breath created he spotted the trail Finland had left.

_Hmm. That's strange; the snow usually covers footprints up by now._

He kept on walking taking note at how odd some footprints seemed bigger than the other. Almost as if there was a second person.

_I don't remember seeing Finland with anyone else._

The idea of a stalker, a dangerous stranger that Norway had warned all the Nordics about keeping away from crept into mind.

Sweden picked haste in his step and walked faster, his glasses still a little foggy. As the sight of Finland's small home came into view he panted quietly until he heard a shriek.

He began to run despite the deep snow and, as much as he wanted to question, shoved the unlocked front door wide open.

"Finland!" he cried as he settled the basket on the floor and looked for the small boy in his room. Still in the pitch of darkness, he saw a small figure shaking in a bed.

"Finland?" called out Sweden as he grabbed the small figure's hand.

"H-he cut my hair!" cried the small Finnish boy. Sweden's eyes widened as Finland pressed his small face into Sweden.

"He cut my hair! He cut it! Look at it! My head hurts! It hurts so much Sve! What did I ever do to him!" sobbed the small boy. Sweden reached for a candle and lit it with a match on the nightstand table besides the bed. As he turned back to the small crying boy, he felt his heart drop. Finland's used to be sweet and light blond hair was sprinkled everywhere on the floor and on the boy's bed. He could see bald spots in the boy's head.

"Stop staring! Don't look at me!" cried the small boy as he covered himself with the blankets.

"F-Finland . . ?" Sweden mumbled delicately as he tried tugging at the blankets.

"Stop it Sve!" screamed Finland in a terrified voice.

Quiet sobs filled the room as Sweden stared at the trembling bulge of blankets.

"Nothing is different," mumbled Sweden.

"Different? My hair is _missing_! He cut my hair!" cried the small boy as he turned to meet Sweden's eyes full of anger.

"What? Who? The intruder?" he asked with an innocent face.

"It was Russia! He cut my hair! I saw him when he left! Sve, he cut my hair and it hurts!" he boy sobbed.

He grew more terrified when he didn't hear make a noise.

"I know you won't believe me. You never believe anyone. C-could you please leave? I want to be alone . . . ," lied the small boy. He then shuddered as he felt a pair of small warm arms wrap around himself.

"No," the older blond whispered as he rubbed his face into Finland's neck. Only the blanket kept them apart. Finland was thankful; his whole face turned red.

"I believe you. Of course I believe you. You would never lie," he muttered as he rubbed the small boy's back.

"Oh Sve!" cried the small boy as he pulled both his small arms from under the blanket and hugged the older boy tightly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier. I'm sorry I've been letting Russia harass you. Please forgive me," he whispered with a shaking voice, almost as if it were to cry. Finland's never seen Sweden cry before. He peaked beyond the blanket, but it became unnecessary once he felt warms tears on the blanket.

"Of course I do, you're my friend," said Finland with a faint smile.

"C'mon, let's look at your hair and clean up. I brought food," mumbled Sweden as he first pulled away and rubbed at his eyes.

"B-but don't laugh," mumbled Finland as he grabbed tightly at the blankets around his face.

"Why would I?" asked Sweden as he pulled the blankets off. Finland flinched hearing a faint giggle.

He looked from beyond the blanket now up to his chin as he stared at Russia's shadowy figure standing by his bedroom doorway. Sweden defensively stood in front of the small boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Russia with a small smile with his hands tucked behind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sweden leering at him angrily.

"The door was open so I decided to come inside. It's freezing cold out there. There's a blizzard blowing by," explained the boy.

Finland grabbed onto one of Sweden's arm, burying his terrified face into Sweden's back.

"Why did you cut his hair?"

"My, so blunt," giggled Russia. Sweden frowned deeper.

"Why did you cut his hair!" he yelled.

"Do you think he still looks cute and fuzzy?" asked Russia tilting his small head. Sweden's eyes widened. Finland looked up, feeling Sweden retreat back.

"That doesn't matter. You hurt him," he growled.

"You don't like him as much do you? Doesn't he look funny? But it's not his fault he looks funny. He can't help it," the small boy murmured as he paced around the room, circling around them. Sweden's eyes were glued on the boy.

"What are you getting at?"

"It wasn't my fault big sister left me. It was her fault for being so weak. She could have defended me but she chose to be safe," said Russia in a dark tone.

"?" Finland leaned in closer to hear the Russian boy. How does any of this have to do with his sister?

"She meant well," mumbled Sweden,"you can never seem to understand that. I told you, she loves you."

"Do _you_ love me?" asked the silver haired boy tilting his head as he paused. Finland's hands clutched tighter at the older boy's coat.

" . . . I love all of my friends," said Sweden raising his chin. He didn't flinch as he heard Russia stab the wooden wall with the pair of scissors.

"Hah, right," smiled Russia. He turned to walk out, not hearing what he had hoped.

"Now I know how you really feel. We're all equal under your eyes."

"Of course," frowned Sweden.

"I don't think that sits well with Finland," Russia turned past his shoulder to eye the Finnish boy. Sweden looked down at Finland who stared at Russia with a reddened face.

"Finland?"

The boy pulled away from Sweden and avoided eye contact from either of the boys.

"See; you make us sad. Finland and I are alike in so many ways. Mostly this," Russia yanked the pair of scissors out of the wall and pointed it at Sweden.

"We'll do anything for what we want. That is why I like Finland best."

The two Nordics raised a brow at this.

"Heh, I'm sorry Finni. I had to use you as an example to prove something to myself. I was hoping for Sweden to prove me wrong."

Young Russia dashed towards Sweden. Too late to react Russia yanked Finland up. Sweden fell back on the floor as Russia grabbed tightly on the boy's shaking shoulders, taking in every feature he could.

"Hmm. I think you and I will have a lot of fun in the future," smiled the boy as he let go of Finland.

He headed for the door leading outside where he turned back to look at Sweden and Finland, still in shock.

"I'll see you later Sweden," the silver haired boy smiled clutching onto the pair of scissors and leaving outside.

Before Finland could help Sweden up, the tall blond ran for the door where Russia had left.

"Russia!" yelled Sweden as he poked his head from beyond the door. He then ran outside into the blizzard. He tripped into the deep snow.

"R-Russia!" he yelled as he glanced around, looking for the boy.

"Sve!" cried Finland running after the taller blond, a blanket tied to his neck as a long coat," please Sve," he begged as he tugged at the man to get up, "come inside where it's warm!"

Sweden pulled away harshly.

"I have to find Russia! He'll get lost!" cried Sweden narrowing his eyes angrily at Finland. Something in the small boy snapped.

"I said get inside Sweden!" yelled the boy, "he's gone!"

Sweden looked at the boy surprised as he was yanked up.

"But Russia . . ."

"Get inside _now_!" Finland exclaimed shoving Sweden back inside.

As Finland closed his door and put on an emergency lock, Sweden stood in the middle of the living room nervously staring at the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry," he uttered with a pained face. He couldn't help being concerned for the confused silver haired boy.

With the silence, Finland became more self conscious about his head.

"Come here, let's take care of that," he gave a small grin as he approached the small boy. Finland's cheeks turned pink as Sweden grabbed his hand and led them to the kitchen. There he sat the boy down to look thru his scalp for any cuts.

"Sve . . . is something wrong with Russia?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"He's confused. He is still hurting from his sister's necessary abandonment," mumbled Sweden, "I'm sorry. He is my friend no matter what. I have to look out for him and all of you."

"But . . . he cut my hair," uttered Finland. Sweden rubbed a piece of cloth on a scratch he found.

"Of course that's bad. But I can't hit him or anything. "

" . . . what are you going to do?" asked Finland in a small meek tone. Would Sweden continue to defend Russia not matter what the boy did? It wasn't fair; Russia always bullied him. Sweden shouldn't be defending him! H-he should be defending me!

"Nothing."

Finland felt his heart drop.

He's going to let Russia do whatever he wants without any consequences?

"Sve . . . "

"He's not a baby. He can fend for himself. He doesn't need me to keep looking out for him," he muttered. Finland turned to the boy with a small smile.

"Really?" asked Finland relieved Russia will stay away from them.

"Yes," said Sweden turning the Finnish boy around and continuing to look for any other scratches.

"Thanks Sve . . . I feel much more relieved," smiled Finland. Sweden gave a pained face, glad that Finland couldn't see it.

" . . . your welcome."

Later in the evening the two had finished cleaning up the hair scraps on the floor and blankets and were finished eating.

"I finished," said Sweden sitting on a small wooden chair in the kitchen. Finland turned around, a scarf tied to the top of his head as he sweeped.

"It's so cute Sve!" squeaked Finland as he took a white burette from Sweden's hands.

"Now you can be warm and not embarrassed," said Sweden as he stood up from the chair. Finland ran to a small mirror to check himself out. He was glad in covered all of the bald spots.

"P-please Sve, don't tell the others! I don't want them to worry any more or get mad," begged the small boy turning to the stoic blond. Sweden gave a small nod.

"I won't tell them. Can I stay over the night?" asked Sweden looking out a small window. The blizzard had calmed down so now it was just lightly snowing. Still it was freezing cold outside and it was pretty dark.

"Sure Sve, I'll go make another bed!" said Finland till Sweden grabbed him.

"I need to go get some more firewood if one of us is sleeping on the couch," said Sweden already tying his scarf back on. Finland turned around sharply.

"No! It's dangerous outside at night!"

"Then we should sleep on your bed, the floor is too cold."

Finland's face turned red.

"No Sve!" the boy panicked.

"Then let me go get the firewood," the boy said.

"Fine, you win," frowned Finland as he threw another coat at the boy, "be safe!" he cried.

"Of course," said Sweden as he strapped it on. Finland then handed him a small glass-encased candle.

"If you're not back in a while I'm going to come find you!" the boy warned as Sweden stepped outside with the candle lighting his way in the dark.

"Alright. Bye," he said giving a small wave. Inside Finland closed the door slowly behind himself and grabbed his shoulders. His face hadn't changed shade of red since Sweden's startling remark.

"Maybe I'm just getting sick," he told himself in a nervous laugh. As he calmed down he looked back at the mirror and re-adjusted the white circular hat on his head. He gave a small smile.

"It might not be perfect, but Sve made it and that's what counts," he said himself. After a few seconds something surfaced in his mind.

"Oh ho," he uttered as he ran to the door.

"Sve! Come back! Sve!" he cried in the darkness. No sign of the boy's direction or a glimpse of the candle's light was seen.

Russia still has the pair of scissors with him.

Meanwhile, the small candle lantern strapped to his waist, Sweden picked up loose branches way's away from the back of Finland's home. He had about a good 20 in his small arms.

"That should be enough," he told himself as he reorganized the bunch. As he began walking still looking at the wood, he bumped into something.

"Hello."

Or rather someone.

Sweden stepped back startled as he stared at the silver haired boy. He didn't say anything as the Russian paced around him, holding his hands behind.

"What are you doing _out_ here in the cold? Don't you want to be inside with Finland?" asked the boy.

"Leave him and my friends alone," Sweden growled with narrowed eyes at the boy.

"But I love playing with them," he smiled.

"You do nothing but make Finland cry. Just because your jealous doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" yelled the boy angrily.

"I'm not jealous!" yelled Russia with a faint pink blush.

"Then leave Finland alone!" he demanded.

"He deserves to be bothered because he can't defend himself!" sneered Russia.

"Neither can you," Sweden spitted. At that Russia lunged and pushed Sweden to the ground on his back. Sweden tried his best to keep the wood in his arms.

"Yes I can. I don't think we should be friends anymore then."

"Leave Finland alone. I don't want you hurting him again," said Sweden as he picked himself up.

"Well then we won't. I wanted you to be my brother," said Russia with his back turned to Sweden.

"You have two sisters. You can't replace them."

"I want to be in my family too."

"Why?" he asked bluntly, "why are you never with your other friends?"

"Because I don't have any! You're the only one that cares about me!" cried Russia.

"You have to calm down. You're still upset about your sister," said Sweden as he approached the boy.

"How do _you_ know?"

"Because I was the same. But my family helped me out. Denmark, Iceland, Norway; they all helped me. I used to misbehave too. Now I have Finland to take care of. He never has to see me be mean and I'm thankful for it," the boy muttered looking down at the ground with an optimistic expression.

"But I like you! You're so nice and never get mad at me!"

"That's because I want to help you see not everyone hurts you. Your sister didn't do it on purpose."

" . . . ," Russia rubbed his eyes as he began to cry silently.

"I can't let you hurt Finland or disturb my family. I'm afraid we can't see each other for a while," said Sweden looking away, "I'm mad at you."

Russia looked up from his wet hands at Sweden's cross expression. He was very furious with the silver boy and tried with all his might not to yell at him.

"But you just said . . ."

"You didn't have to push him all those times when I wasn't looking, or tease him, or cut his hair! That's the last straw!" said Sweden as he raised his voice. Russia's stunned expression turned to a blank one.

"I see. I understand," he said turning to look of at the ground, shy of his accusations, "I still want to be more than a friend like your 'family'."

"I don't take kindly to shameless people," murmured Sweden. Russia dropped a pair of scissors from his sleeve. It plopped on the white snow.

"I guess this is goodbye," he smiled. Sweden remained with his serious face as Russia turned around and walked off.

"Goodbye," replied Sweden as he turned back and headed back into the house with the scissors at hand. Not too far off was Puffin and Iceland observing the whole thing from a tree covered in snow.

"Sve! Sve! Are you okay!" cried Finland as he tried dashing up to Sweden that was barely reaching the back of his small home. The Finnish boy panted as he catched his breath, Sweden staring down at him surprised.

"I heard you scream and I had to rush over! I'm sorry I'm so worried but are you alright?" panted the small boy. Sweden raised a brow stunned.

"Of course," he mumbled.

"SVE!" cried Finland staring down at the scissors the boy held. Finland shook at the sight of them.

"It's alright," he muttered looking down at the scissors, "I found them," he lied. He twisted his frown feeling bad about it. But it would only bother the small Finnish boy even more if he knew . . .

"Oh. Okay. Let's go back inside and-"

"Finland."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your concern," said Sweden as his cheeks crept pink, staring right into Finland's eyes. The boy's own face reddened.

"S-sure. Of course," he muttered as he looked away nervously. Sweden stood besides the boy and rubbed his head on the boy's new burette.

"Let's go home," he said in a low voice. Finland only nodded, too bashful to speak, as they both began to walk off.

Iceland only petted his small bird in between his knees cracking a smile at the sight. He only sighed; the Swedish boy's problems were surely just beginning.

"You're not lying to me are you!" cried Romano as he and Spain dashed inside of yet another utility closet. Somehow all of the personnel had begun to catch up with all of them. The two panted ferociously as they slumped on opposite walls.

"N-no. I'm not," panted Spain rubbing sweat off his forehead. Romano glanced away and began playing with the cuffs of his uniform.

" . . . . why didn't you ever tell me? Am I that scary?" muttered the boy nervously. Spain didn't need the light to see that Romano's face was burning red.

"B-because I didn't know how to. I surely didn't think I'd tell you in a place like this."

"You're pretty stupid. And a big idiot."

Spain nervously laughed, "aw don't insult this old man now. Sure I have my moments but what was I thinking telling you at a time like this huh? Boy I sure am stu-!"

"Be quiet for a sec, I'm not going to repeat myself."

Spain glanced up as Romano stood up from his spot and tried desperately to look the Spaniard in the eye, both fists beside his body shaking with nervousness.

"I . . . . I love you too."

Spain stared back dumbfounded. He then cracked a small smile.

"R-really?"

"YES REALLY! I'M PRETTY SURE ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID SELF AND STUPID SMILE AND how stupid you look not smiling a-and how you get me everything I need and how my stupid body gets so stupidly warm around you! My damn body is stupid for you!"

Spain began to laugh silently. Romano, still red-faced, narrowed his eyes annoyed and smacked a hand on Spain's cheek as he pulled his other arm into a fist, getting ready to punch the man when he felt his hand become wet. He looked closer to see Spain crying quietly.

"This is great. You like me so that means I don't have to worry about anyone ever again trying to be with you. You like me so that means everything I do is important to you. Now I'll always be first in your world . . . oh Romano I'm so feliz!" cried the Spanish man as he hugged Romano and continued his crying on the boy's shoulder. Romano scrunched his nose.

"I thought you were an old man! Old farts don't cry," he hissed as he gently raised an arm to pat Spain's back, "certainly not in front of their boyfriend either."

"-Sniff- H-heh, you called me your novio," grinned Spain pulling away from Romano, holding the boy's hands. Romano growled and turned away, not wanting to crack a smile at the sight of Spain's rather pathetic, surely not cute, face.

The two realized their closeness and both surprised how Romano had yet to pull away from his touch, they closed the gap between them and slowly met with a kiss.

At first, Romano pulled away with a stunned face, staring at Spain's neck, feeling so content and went back again for a second, this one lasting even longer. He felt so at peace having Spain's arms encircled around his torso.

Then he clawed at Antonio's collar and yanked the shirt down.

The Italian then proceeded to, to Spain's stunned confusion; shove the man down on the dark blue wall and onto the white floor. The younger brunette proceeded to almost ravage all of Spain's upper clothing as the boy impatiently began biting and sucking at the Spaniard's skin. Too baffled to really react, the Spaniard bent his chest more outward as the two began to kiss wetly now, almost eating off each other's faces, as Romano continued to claw at the Spaniard's tan skin, a bright light soon shined down on them. A group of wide-mouth nurses and security men stared down at the sight before them.

They dismissed these two dark, and really inappropriate, figures as the two individuals they were warned to chase.

"Well at least they're not breaking any of the hospital's rules," one nurse said as she slammed the door back shut, leaving the two young men, yet to stop, to keep going.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Prussia stomped down the hallway passing by the newborn warden.

Aww, babies are so cute and soft, he thought as he glued his face onto the glass. His little chick popped out from his cuff to almost gaze at the newborn infants sleeping. Prussia proceeded to jab his finger, softly, on the glass.

"I want one like that, and one like that, ooh and one with those exact hands, and . . ."

The idea of a baby version of himself crept into mind.

"Oh heck yes, all of these will be as handsome as I was when I was a baby. Maybe if Specs isn't so mad at me we can get tons and tons of babies!"

The small chick on his shoulder chirped in agreement.

"I don't know. I think ten'll be perfect. Better make it twelve babies to be safe. France might carry a few off. Of course," he brushed his fingers through his silver-platinum hair, "none will be as awesome as the original."

"Peu! Peu!" his bird chirped.

"Oh yeah. Fine fine, I'll make it so they all look like Specs. Now I just gotta wish them for Christmas…" the man ceased speaking as he looked down the hallway to see what looked like the creepy nurse pushing on a wheelchair with someone slumped in it.

_If I didn't know any better, that's probably the creeper nurse that the evil Doctor works for. Wherever she's going, the doctor will bound to be there!_

Prussia stuffed the small Gilbird into his coat as he hurriedly dashed down the hallway, making sure to slow down whenever a nurse was to pass. The creepy nurse, in fact Belarus, was getting inside the elevator as she pushed the man in the wheelchair inside. Prussia's eyes widened for a second.

_Is that Japan? No way . . . that boy doesn't unglue himself from West or America._

He then arrived at the elevators, only to miss the girl. He looked at the arrows and numbers in red. Why was she going to the top floor? Nothing is there except for security.

He then pressed on another number, hoping to question the nurse about Sweden's location when suddenly the elevator door opened. A small crowd of patients boarded off. What was left instilled a shiver down Prussia's spine.

Russia's trademark grin poked barely past his usual scarf, wearing his casual khaki coat uniform. Prussia's widened eyes traced down to what sat in front of Russia in a wheelchair and connected to some sort of chrome tank.

"S-Sweden?"

The quiet man slept, or rather was being kept dormant with the gas in the chrome tank, wearing his usual dark blue uniform. The only difference in appearance was the mask over his mouth, the cast at his right hand and a scarf of his own around his neck. The albino noticed faint bruises on the man's check and whatever of his exposed skin from his neck and what the man's black gloves and cuffs couldn't reach.

"You fucked him . . . didn't you? Against his will . . . ," uttered Prussia in a low tone as he stared at the sleeping man horrified.

"Well I'm no fan of bondage either, but you do what you gotta do I suppose."

Not being able to speak above a whisper, Prussia turned to run for help when he felt something hard clamp around his left wrist. He turned to see Russia holding him in a steel grip.

"W-what are y-you . . . ?"

No . . . not again.

Germany turned the corner of the hallway, deciding it be a good time to use the elevators now that Italy had distracted the large crowd running after them when he noticed something odd poking through the elevators.

As he made a ninety degree turn, he saw his brother, Prussia, grabbing at the sides of the elevator and desperately reaching out into air. Russia tugged hard at the man's waist to get all his limbs inside. The two brothers met eye to eye before Prussia whispered something inaudible with a terrified face.

Germany's pupils only dilated further as Russia's hand grabbed at Prussia's face and yanked him inside. The elevator doors closed just as fast as the whole scene unfolded.

In the security room the brainwashed Italy only giggled as he saw the whole scene take place in the screen before him, proud of his little delayed-elevator-door show he just put with the mere touch of knobs and buttons. Indeed he was very pleased to be able to control all the cameras and doors around this place.

**A/N: If you wanna know what Prussia said, it was " Don't tell him " as in 'Don't tell Austria.'**

**Yey Spain and Romano finally had A moment! I'm more of a RomanoxPrussia writer, so it was a lil' hard making the transition for this story. That couple needs more love so I do my best to contribute for it (in my other stories lol).**

**Review please! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: In the middle of some speech (when some of the characters are remembering quotes and shizz) I've added the names next to the quotes so it'll be easier to remember who's talking cause it's been a while on some. ^.^**

* * *

*I compiled a list of events/facts that has happened so far in the story and that, in case you missed, well, here it is! ^ v ^

**- Sweden has the guts to tell he loves Finland. Finland finally realizes his feelings for Sweden. Sweden will not hear of any of the bad things or treatment given to Russia; he feels compelled to help and befriend the boy because of his abandonment and feels the need to guide him and show him that the world isn't as cruel as he thinks it is.**

**- Russia likes (well obsesses pretty much for) Sweden. He began messing with science and inventing of the sort thanks to America who really just wanted somethign to work with Russia. He's gotten control of: Belarus, Ukraine, Norway, Italy, Japan, America, Finland, Austria. He is holding Denmark, Iceland, Puffin, and now Prussia and Sweden hostage.**

**- Belarus is jealous of Sweden. America is torn about Russia. England (and pretty much everyone else) knew America had a thing for Russia. Russia has never let Ukraine live down his abandonment. Russia hasn't 'done it' with Sweden all the way (he gave out before they could finish).**

**- Russia raped Germany, China, Lithuania and Prussia. (In order)**

**- It is established that the countries have normal lives (when they hang out and stuff) hence Russia being a doctor/surgeon and inventor, America having a normal job, driving their own cars, etc.**

**- France, England were tipped off by someone about Russia. They have come to help.**

**- Russia explained to them that once the clock ticks to zero after five hours, the countries that have been under his control will die (it is not clear how yet or whether it is a bluff).**

**- Injuries (to this point): Sve still has a broken right wrist that is slowly recovering (on purpose actually). Austria has a broken left leg and a large scar running down his chest now along with some cuts at his arms. America has been shot but recovered fast (due to nations having quick healing and Russia's administered vaccines). Germany received a hit in the head.**

**- Pairings so far established: SveFin, SveRu, AmeJap, AmeRus, GerIta, SpaRoma, PruAus, FrUk. (Past parings): GeRus, RusChina, RusLit, AusHun**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Just one more chapter; enjoy!**

* * *

"Such a kidder you are Russia. You really don't expect us to believe that right?" laughed England as Russia smiled.

"This is no joke," smiled the tall nation a she put a hand on America's shoulder, "they will blow up. My tiny remote carries the timer and everything. "

"You do realize whatever you're trying to do is crazy and you're going to be in awful lot of trouble right?" asked the spiky haired blond raising a brow.

"Of course. Which is why I plan to never be caught."

Russia swift fully pulled out a large pipe from behind his coat. America pulled the umbrella down and closed it. Meanwhile inside the helicopter Belarus had finished administrating Prussia with Sweden's sleeping gas as Norway slipped the key inside the engine, waiting for Russia's signal to turn it on.

"Finish this quickly America. I want to get home as soon as possible before this storm worsens."

"Yes sir," he muttered.

"Oui, why isn't America crying? He's usually a crybaby when it comes to bruises and that (points at the bleeding nation) looks much more painful than a little bruise."

"He got shot by Finland. Any more chit chat?" asked Russia impatiently. England only bit at his lip.

"You monster."

"Good. Let us begin."

America bolted across the slippery roof, the idea of falling not startling him one bit as he raised the metal umbrella and was countered by England's sword.

"Agh!"

France sighed as he turned to Russia. The platinum-haired man just stared back with a smile.

"You want me to go first? Eh, fine. I must tell you I'm no good at running," he mumbled as he then began to dash towards the helicopter, "which is why I'm going to avoid you!"

Russia ran behind France as he let the arm holding the pipe besides him fly in the air. France turned back to see Russia glaring at him with vicious eyes. He shuddered as he then grabbed at the copter's door handle. As he pulled it open he was met with Belarus leering down at him.

"Oui not a bad look for you," smiled France as he checked the girl out. He then reached inside his coat and took out a small smoke bomb and proceeded to toss it inside. As he smirked in success, he felt a hand jerk him behind. He looked to see it was Russia now raising his pipe.

"AGH!" the Frenchman screamed as he rolled out the way. He tried steadying himself as he got up from the wet floor.

"My hair! My beautiful hair is ruined!" he whined as he grabbed at his locks. Russia lifted his pipe and swung it again, this time France only bending backward and sideways, effortlessly dodging each swing.

"Those dance lessons must be paying off," he smirked as Russia growled in frustration, "or maybe it's the sex. What do you think Inglaterre?" the blond asked as he turned to the spiky Englishman.

England's blade clashed with the surprisingly thick metal of the umbrella. The blank state America was in was beginning to worry him so.

"Don't talk to me about sex you frog! I'm busy here!" he hissed.

"You didn't complain about it last night."

"SHUT UP!" the Brit screamed as his face reddened. America pulled the umbrella away and began to pat at his injury. For five seconds England became distracted at having a closer look at America's bloodied shirt when the handle of the umbrella connected with his cheek. He gave a grunt as he dropped ungracefully to the ground.

France jumped from behind Russia and landed with a handstand on the man's shoulders.

"Stop fooling around!" yelled England as he rubbed at his throbbing cheek now turning purple.

"But I'm worried about you! Maybe we should switch!" yelled the Frenchman as he jumped off Russia, pulling at the man's coat over his face.

"I said no Fran-!"

"LEADER!" screamed America. England's eyes widened at the hint of distress as America ignored his opportunity to finish of the spiky blond and ran towards France and Russia. France's eyes widened as well as he got in a defensive stance, only to be passed up. The American tossed the coat's tails back to how they should be as Russia lifted a spare hand and smacked the blond across the face.

England's mouth opened in complete disbelief as America landed with a grunt on his bottom. The man gave a swallowed cry as Russia shook his hand of the America's wet face.

"I didn't give you an order to help me, now did I? You have disobeyed me. You know I hate being disobeyed," muttered Russia in a low voice.

"I-I….," the blond looked down at the wet floor in front of him and at the Russian's boots in disgrace, "I'm sorry."

Russia smacked the American's arm with his pipe. The blond let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell on his other side in a fetus position, clutching at his arms in pain.

"RUSSIA!" screamed England angrily.

"Apologies are useless," the man muttered. He then looked up at France.

"Switch partners you say? I'm not so sure about that. You seem to be taking me too lightly. Must I display to you something that will make you take me seriously?"

The Russian then clutched at America's jacket and lifted him up. The blond gave a small cry as he trembled.

"Come at me again," he whispered as he began to cut off America's breathing, "I dare you."

At that instant France took out another smoke bomb. It would knock him and England out, but if what England said was true, the knock out gas would spread quickly enough for everyone in a ten meter radius to be affected by it in a matter of seconds. He gave a small glance to England still on the ground and gave a smirk at the terrified nation.

_Well, here goes nothing._

The man took the black pin out of the device and tossed it in front of himself. He then looked up at Russia.

"Don't threaten me little crybaby," mumbled France with a straight face, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Heh," muttered Russia. Suddenly a loud clack sounded. France turned to see Norway stepping out of the helicopter with a mask over his face. His eyes widened.

"I wouldn't say the same for him," the man muttered glancing at England. He dropped America to the ground; the man lied still, no noise or movement.

"AMERICA!" screamed England. The smoke began to fill the air rapidly. France struggled to stand as he covered his mouth. He glanced up to see Russia unaffected by it.

"America! America! !" screamed the Brit as he began to crawl towards them. France bucked on to his knees and the floor. Russia began to giggle.

_Oh God. Did he…?_

"England! ENGLAND!" began to yell France as he motioned his arms, "stay away! GET AWAY!"

It was to no use. Russia stepped on top of America's unmoving corpse and on his chest.

_He killed him._

"AMERICA!"

"GET AWA-!"

France is kicked backwards. He lands on his stomach and loses the strength to move now thanks to the paralyzing gas. He glances at the only thing in his sight and at England now crying and also lying on the floor with an arm poked out, still trying to reach for them.

France blinked once.

He begins to hear the noise of a helicopter. The smoke begins to disperse to nothing.

He blinked again. His movements and sight slowing down. He hear Norway and Russia speaking to each other. He then hears someone scream angrily.

Now for the final time he looks to see Russia kneeling down in front of him.

"Here's a watch," he says smiling as he placed a black wrist watch on France's left palm, "I hope I see you soon."

France blinks again to hear no noise now. His hearing fails him. All he does is watch England who is already knocked out. He closes his eyes again for the last time.

* * *

**(Flashback).**

The four Nordic nations sat quietly at a wooden table reading letters and newspapers, trying to look for any sign of Finland. England hadn't seen him. America said he wasn't in the Western hemisphere. Italy said he'll keep looking. Japan hasn't been visited either. Egypt said try and call later. Finland couldn't be found in any corner of the world it seemed.

Sweden dug to the bottom of the pile of letters and notes from all the nations, since their phone lines were down from a wicked snowstorm that had lasted days now outside. It seemed to reflect the Nordic's feeling of being trapped and not able to do anything; since Prussia's kidnapping Russia had kept the nations terrified of invasion or anything similar to attack.

Sweden hoped for the Finnish boy's sake that what happened to Prussia hadn't happened to Finland. Nobody had heard about Prussia since his kidnapping. It was tearing his brother Germany apart. And especially Austria.

At first everyone thought the Prussian and Austrian had actually been very good friends and explained his behavior, when in fact they couldn't be more wrong. In a world meeting the Swede had asked the man if he needed help taking the heavy paperwork he carried from his car one day. Austria explained that Prussia usually carried his things to the room.

Then the man went on to explaining he [Prussia] usually held all the doors open for him, accompanied him during the meeting breaks, went to eat out with him afterwards, they'd even ride in the same car. It seemed as if they did everything together. Then it suddenly hit Sweden that in fact Austria was infatuated with Prussia for every time he spoke of him his eyes would seem to glint, and the man would look in the distance with a small smile as he explained to Sweden all these things with a nostalgic tone.

He knew better though. In the inside the brunette was sad and miserable. He'd catch him in the bathroom during meeting breaks cleaning at his eyes that always seemed red all the time. He really hoped that, as bad as it sounds, he didn't have to go through the same thing if Finland were gone for so long.

As Sweden finished tearing a letter with his name on it open he unfolded what appeared to be an old piece of paper, scratched up and some of the words stained away.

He skimmed through it. He realized this was Finland's writing. He held the letter with both hands.

_Dear Sve,_

_ I'm at Russia's place right now. I can't leave till Sunday. I have no choice but to work for Russia now; my boss is in a tight place right (stain) now and can't do anything about it. I can only come back home with you guys on Sundays; I'm not allowed to tell you anything. Just that I'm here with Prussia, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania. Sometimes I see Belarus. Please (stain) don't try and hide me from him when I come Sunday. If you do, he says he'll do something bad to you. I just want it to be like normal when I visit you guys. I'm so sorry I'm so weak (stain). I beg you, please don't try and do anything. Please!_

_-Finland_

_p.s. Russia (stain) says hello._

The blond slammed his palms on the table, along with the note. The other three turn around at once. They silently wait for the Swedish man to speak. His leer says everything.

"Crap," uttered Denmark.

"Sweden-!" exclaimed Iceland.

"What do we do…?" muttered Norway.

Sweden shot up from his wooden chair, the thing landing hard against the wooden floor. He then began to walk towards the door leading outside into the storm.

"Sweden! Hey Sve! Where the hell do you think you're going!" screamed Denmark as he followed after the Swedish man.

"I have to go talk to Russia!" he growled not bothering to turn around.

Iceland began to read the letter aloud as fast as he could. His voice began to shake as thin trails of tears fell down from his cheeks.

"Finland…"

"Are you serious? We have to tell the others! We have to gather as much people as we can and-!"

"We can't. Nobody can interfere with Russia and what he does. Remember what we discussed in the last meeting," said Norway as he got up his seat, "we can't do anything' unless you want to send you and your people to an early grave," he said, directing the harsh words at Sweden.

"But-!"

"He's right," muttered Iceland cleaning at his face, "remember what happened to Germany? He tried saving his brother by himself, and now half of his country is in chaos. We should wait. America promised to help Germany remember? Then he'll help us too! He can stand up to Russia. He-"

"NO!" yelled Sweden cutting off the small man as he slammed a fist on the wall. Behind Denmark came to a halt. The tall blond turned past his shoulder to give a glare at them, "we will NOT ask for anyone's help. Especially America of all people. He's full of hate and jealousy; all he wants is to pounce at Russia at any given opportunity for his own gain. I will not work with such a man to get my Finland back!"

"Even if that's true, Sweden, we cannot do this alone. Besides Finland's letter said Russia would attack us, clearly," said Norway.

"I don't care," muttered Sweden, "I have to go now before it drags out too long."

"But-! We're not supposed to fight against Russia! At the meeting all of us said-"

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Sweden. Iceland flinched and clutched fearfully onto Norway's coat. The older sibling began to calm his frightened brother.

"Sweden, calm down. We're all upset-"

"No you're not-"

"-And we all want to help Finland-"

"-No you don't-"

"-Get back home but we can't if you're going to act this way."

"Listen to Norway, Sweden. You're too pissed off to think," urged the Danish.

"That's a first from you; you're usually quick to pounce on emotion. You're all on America side."

"We're on nobody's side."

"Then why do you refuse to help me? Finland's going to get hurt by him! It's my entire fault; I shouldn't have ever let him out of my sight."

"It's not your fault; that's just how Russia is."

"We're not going to attack him; we're not siding on America's side," said Sweden raising his head, "you guys can stay if you want, I'm going after Finland."

"That's what Russia wants. He's even mocking you in the letter. He's provoking you," said Norway raising the letter and pointing and the small note at the bottom.

"He was crying when he wrote this," muttered Sweden.

"I know. I'm scared too but we must wait till this supposed visit on Sunday. Please, don't try and do anything drastic Sweden," the Norwegian pleaded. Denmark raised his hand on Sweden's shoulder.

"Let's be happy that we can at least see him. We can't get him out of this till the war is over. Let's just … try to be happy when he comes," the nation mumbled.

"But….we're all miserable," muttered Sweden as his eyes shook. Denmark rubbed at his eyes.

"We just have to hide it and have happy times with him, right?"

The Danish man put both arms around Sweden as he began to quietly sob. Sweden raised both arms to his back, understanding why the blond hadn't reacted in rage now.

"Yes. I'm sorry," he uttered, returning the hug.

**-That night-.**

The tall blond finished buttoning the beady buttons on his coat and putting his gloves on. It was pitch dark in the kitchen. Outside was no better; he can hear the windows being beaten by the merciless wind outside in the snowstorm. He didn't want the others to go through this, so he decided to venture out on his own. He left a simple 'I have to do this myself.' as a note for the others. He pulled the black hood and dark blue scarf over his mouth.

Turning around he gave one last sigh.

_I'll bring him back._

He opened the door immediately and closed it quickly as to not let any loud noise make its way inside. Meanwhile in the kitchen the small white Hamatamago sat curled up in its blankets, Finland's white burette in its tiny paws.

* * *

Sweden trembled, even under four layers of clothing, as he walked in the deep snow. The mailing address the letter had come from was somewhere in an area where Finland bordered with Russia, so he could only guess they were still nearby. It had only been four days since Finland disappeared on them. He hadn't been sleeping well either so the warmth he was surrounded with followed by the cold air blowing at his face was making him feel really sleepy.

He began to think what he would possibly say to the Russian. He hadn't seen him since the time he helped the platinum-haired man and America with their camps out here during the war. That had been a couple years ago. Now under the new rules and circumstances, nobody was allowed to try and come into contact with Russia; he was dangerous and will not hesitate to attack, so America had said. Everyone was afraid and believed in the blond. He was proving himself by helping Germany rescue his brother and helping his people. But Sweden didn't buy it; he knew America was just as bitter as ever since Russia never gave him the time or even humor the poor boy that was infatuated with him.

His mind wandered to a child-like image of Russia when the boy used to follow him around, ask him to stay, and the one incident when he wanted Sweden to be his brother. The Russian wasn't too happy to know he was cared for the same as the other Nordics. Maybe Russia was bitter, deep inside, from that incident. Could his acting out be his own [Sweden's] fault?

Whatever is going on, Sweden was going to put a stop to it. Finland, Prussia, Lithuania and the others should have never been dragged into any of this.

"Umf!"

Sweden pulled his arms out falling head first into the snow. As he pulled his body up with trembling arms, he spat snow out of his mouth.

Maybe he should have eaten breakfast, since he skipped dinner and lunch altogether yesterday.

He pulled himself up again and continued walking. A little cold and hunger wasn't going to stop him.

"_He always did all these nice things for me. I never thanked him for any of them though; now that he's gone, I realize how much he was part of my life."_

The blond closed his eyes. Austria's words we're so true. Finland always baked him sweets, took long walks with him, and the two even decided to run off together once long ago. He recalled how terrified the boy was when they left Denmark's home. The Danish had become arrogant and annoying to the max, Sweden had no choice but to leave. The only one that sided with him was Finland. The two spent the next months wandering about till they settled in a small spot and built a home and everything. Unfortunately…

"Sve! SVE!" cried Finland running down the steep mountain. Sweden turned from looking at some maps with Russia' trying to pick a good spot as to fight the German army. The tired Finnish boy landed on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"T-The house! It's-!"

"It's what?" asked Sweden bending over the small boy.

"It was destroyed! It's gone Sve! It's all rubble!" the boy cried. Sweden began patting the boy's head. The house they had spent so many years in was now just ashes and burnt lumber.

"Oh, was it a little redwood house by the clearing? I'm sorry, my troops thought it was a German hideout," smiled Russia still sitting down in his chair. Finland looked up from his tiny palms at Russia with a baffled face.

"Y-You d-destroyed our h-home…?"

"You can stay with me if you'd like. I have plenty of room."

Finland began to tremble.

"But Russia, I told you personally that that home was mine," said Sweden turning to the man, "that's the home I built for Finland and me decades ago."

Russia just raised his shoulders.

"Oops."

"W-where are we going now Sweden…?" the boy uttered. Sweden looked out of the corner of his eye to see Russia almost drowning in utter happiness. Sweden closed his eyes; he knew Russia was lying.

"We'll build a new one. Maybe near a pond this time to ice skate. Would you like that?" he said rubbing at the boy's hair.

Both Finland and Russia stared taken aback.

"R-really?" uttered Finland.

"Yes. Really," he replied. Finland raised both arms and began to hug the man. Sweden gave a tiny smile. He turned past his shoulder to tell Russia thanks for the offer, till he saw the dark and malicious stare he was displaying, more specifically towards Finland. With that, Sweden broke the hug, much to his desire to keep hugging the small man, and continued to plan things out with Russia. Still, the platinum-haired man gave off his disgusted glare. Maybe it was Sweden's imagination, but he could swear the man scooted his chair even closer to his and gave a nasty demeanor to anyone dare come close to them the rest of that day.

"Ah!" the man suddenly bumped into something grey. He fell back, too tired to try and stop himself.

"You alright comrade?"

Sweden looked up to see Russia smiling down at him. The man was dressed in a khaki coat with his usual pink scarf tied around, gold medals hung from the heavy coat and the man had gotten bigger.

"….," Sweden shook his head. He was feeling so sleepy and tired.

"Don't go to sleep," mumbled Russia as he sat besides the man on his knees, "you'll die."

"Die?" repeated Sweden raising both brows.

"Yup. What brings you out here? Surely not to try and get Finland back."

Sweden's eyes widened. That's right; he came to get Finland back.

"Finland!" he growled as he grabbed at the Russian's scarf, "where is he? !"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Russia sung as he saw Sweden pulling a fist, "If you do, I have the right to attack you all. You wouldn't want your family to die because of something so stupid, right?"

"This isn't stupid. You took him away. Why did you take him away? And Prussia? And Lithuania and the others? You had your sisters back. Why can't you be happy with them?" breathed Sweden.

"I don't want my sisters. They're nice and all, but I've outgrown them."

"It doesn't mean you have to take other people away for your own pleasure."

"Heh. Heh heh heh; you don't know how true you are," the man giggled, "now please, let go of my scarf."

Sweden let go of the man's scarf. He quietly sat in the snow contemplating what to do next. He wasn't much of a fighter. He would never let emotions get the better of him. And this was Russia; a cold hearted monster on the outside, and a scared, needy boy in the inside. Every time he looked at him, he remembered the small boy he helped all those years ago back when nobody gained anything from anyone. When they helped each other for the good of it.

"Thank you. Would you like me to take you home? You seem really tired," smiled the man.

"N-n-," he shook his head, "I want Finland. What are you doing to him?"

"Don't worry, Prussia never lets me near the boy. The thing's been crying ever since he got there. I just keep him around same as the others. I'll let him out every Sunday. It was Prussia whom I was going to give the privilege to but he passed it up and gave it to Finland. Be grateful."

"Crying?" repeated Sweden. He closed his eyes, "why Russia? Why did you take him? Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? Mad you say? Heh, I could never be mad at you," Russia grinned as he raised a heavy hand and began rubbing snow off of Sweden's hood. Soon he slipped the hood off and rubbed at the blond hair.

Sweden stayed quiet. He recalled when _he_ used to rub Finland and Russia's hair.

"Let him go," he muttered looking up at Russia with a struggling face.

"I can't. It's business. It's war. It has to be this way. But personally…"

He clutched lightly at the side of Sweden's cold face. He tenderly stroked at the pale skin.

" I would have preferred having you over any of them."

"What?" muttered Sweden raising both brows. He stared back at Russia with a mixed feeling of confusion and … warmth? No something was wrong with his body.

The Russian leaned in closer his smile dipping to a small frown as he grabbed hold of both sides of Sweden's face. Sweden sat paralyzed, warmth and blood rushing to his cheeks like mad. His hands trembled as he slowly raised them on the Russian's shoulders, whom was now practically sitting on top of him, both legs bent either side of his torso.

"R-Russia….," breathed Sweden as he narrowed his eyes bashfully.

"You were always the closest thing that can bring me happiness," he said breathing the words over Sweden's mouth.

Sweden closed his eyes tightly.

"Russia….," he breathed back into Russia's mouth.

"RUSSIA!" screamed a voice from high up. The two tall nations looked up to see Norway standing on a branch.

Sweden pulled back from Russia, kicking snow up as he wriggled away from under the tall nation. He then noticed one of Russia's hands had been clutching at the entrance of his pants. His face turned pink as he clumsily got up now and tried balancing himself.

Norway jumped from the tree and landed right behind Sweden. He glared at Russia who returned him the look.

"What are you doing here?" mumbled Russia annoyed.

"I can ask you the same question," countered Norway as he stood in front of Sweden, " you knew Sweden would come. That's why you forced Finland into writing us a note. You stayed out here waiting for him. I know because I've been following him," he said motioning his head to Sweden. The tall blond just pulled his hood over his head again as he nervously stared in the ground.

"Did you now? Well that was very sneaky of you," muttered Russia reaching under his coat, "I don't take too kindly to people interrupting things I like where their heading."

He pulled out a silver pipe.

Sweden's eyes widened as Norway got into a defensive stance.

"I won't let you take another one of us. When this is all over, when everyone you've ever taken leaves you, you'll be left all alone again just like when you were a child," muttered the Norwegian giving a defensive stance.

"Please, no fighting," uttered Sweden from behind reaching to grab at the young man's shoulder. Norway pulled away.

"And you, I suspected you'd try to sneak out, so I followed you here. Go back before you cause any more trouble!" the man ordered. Russia gave an angry face.

"Don't yell at him," he growled. Sweden took a step back.

"No! F-Finland is still…"

"There's nothing we can do for him! You're just making it worse for him talking to Russia! Get away _now_!"

Russia pulled his pipe up and swung it. Norway moved his hands; a bright flash of light appeared. Two small floating lights held the pipe Russia held still.

"NOW SWEDEN!" yelled Norway. Sweden took one step back. He then bolted ahead instead of turning back.

Russia smiled.

"No Sweden!" yelled Norway. In twenty seconds Sweden was gone from sight. Norway moved his hands and jumped a little behind as Russia regained composure.

"Heh; that's my boy," smiled Russia as he grabbed at his pipe with both hands.

"I now understand it clearly. You love Sweden, don't you? You love him and want to push all of us away from him. You sick monster; you've been making others miserable so you can have a lick at your twisted happiness!" Norway motioned his arm forward, the two bright lights, really fairies, racing towards Russia.

"Well now that I've tasted it," he smiled licking at his lips, "I want more."

"You're taking advantage of him; he's weak right now and you know it."

"Look Norway," started Russia as he swung his pipe at the fairies, "your Finland's friend. You're on his side. You'll never understand me. So stop blaming me for things you don't understand," he growled angrily as he smacked a fairy.

"I couldn't quite see; did you kiss him?" asked Norway summoning his fairies back.

"Almost," replied Russia raising a spare hand, "so close. Now it looks like I have to go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" muttered Norway raising a brow.

"You'll see soon enough," said Russia. He raised his hand and pointed it at the Norwegian's direction. Suddenly wind began to blow ferociously, along with specs of icy snow. He closed his eyes, blinded by the cold. He then turned back to see Russia grab his wrists. Soon the man pinned Norway onto a tree.

"I've been planning everything up to this point, but you interfered and Plan A was a misfire. So for that, you'll be my next victim," smiled Russia. Soon Norway looked past Russia to see Belarus approaching them. She seemed emotionless as she walked towards the two, holding a small tray.

"The patches, Leader," muttered Belarus raising the chrome tray to Russia. A small piece of cloth sat harmlessly on the tray. Russia's winter wind kept Norway's two fairies away from helping their master.

"I'll see you soon Norway. One more thing," Russia grabbed the patch-like cloth, "let me catch you interfering again and I'll kill your so called siblings."

At that Norway's eyes widened as the patch was placed at the back of his neck. He then slumped forward on the ground. The fairies soon disappeared.

"Take him home Belarus. I've got to go fetch Sweden."

"Yes, Leader."

* * *

_What happened back there?_

Sweden closed his eyes as he kept on running. He was sure this was the way where Russia was keeping Finland and the others.

This was where he helped Russia build his first home.

_Why would he do that? _

All Sweden thought was about Finland; the boy's smile, his laughter, his cute face.

Now his head was filled of past images of Russia. And just now. His heart hadn't stopped racing.

"Sweden? Sweden~!" sung a voice from behind. Sweden ran faster, as tired and hungry he was, he wasn't going to be caught again. He didn't even know what kind of face to make if he were to see the Russian again.

"Sweden come back! It's dangerous out here!" cried Russia.

True it had been decades since he ventured all the way here, in the dark especially.

Finland. I have to get Finland. That's all that matters. Finland; he's alone and crying. He needs me to help him. I have to help him. Finland-!

Sweden looked down, not feeling anything under him. He had run out of the forest to the end of a hill and now he was beginning to fall. He forgot about the steep hill.

"AGH!" he began to tumble downwards, roughly turning, his limbs flailing everywhere as he tried getting up to stop rolling down. It proved useless. Within six rolls he saw a large boulder in his way. Even with all that snow over it, it was still going to be a painful stop. He tried getting out of the way, but his tired limbs refused to move.

He clutched at his shoulders.

"Hello there."

**(End of flashback).**

"MPHF! MFT!"

"You guys hear that?" mumbled Finland looking away from the window.

"It's Sealand!" cried Italy remembering as he pulled Japan up.

"Sealand! Where is he?"

"Back there past that door! He's tied up; he must have just woken up from the shot!"

As Finland dashed out the room, Japan quietly grabbed at Italy's blue coat.

"Hmm?"

"I-Italy-san…..we….we were under Russia's control all this time but….."

"_Japan! You have to save America!" [Finland]_

"_You have to snap out of it! This isn't you Japan!" [Finland]_

"_You're meek and miserable, aren't you?" [Russia]_

"All the horrible things I did….I almost chocked Finland-san to death," uttered the young man as wiped his tears.

"Japan, it's alright. We didn't mean it."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. Alright?" comforted the Italian giving Japan a hug. The Japanese man buried his face into the taller boy's uniform.

"…..okay," he uttered.

"Now c'mon, we've got to go help and kick Russian butt for Germany!" cried the boy as he grabbed onto Japan's hand and pulled him into the security room where they had Sealand.

They ran inside to spot Finland just standing in the middle of the room.

"Finland-san? What's wrong?" asked Japan.

"There," pointed Finland at a camera. The two nations turned to see Germany and Austria being carried into stretchers.

"Germany!" cried Italy as he ran for the screen.

Japan swallowed hard a she nervously looked away. He knew that Italy and America had been the ones to do that to the two countries.

His face then reddened at the mention of America.

"_You're in love with me, aren't you?"_

He clutched at the front of his uniform nervously.

_Is that really him talking or is he just mocking me….?_

"MPHF!" cried a voice from above.

"Sealand!" the three nations looked up to see the small boy tied up, the back of the chair on the ceiling.

"Woah Belarus really made sure you didn't get away again," muttered Italy as Finland began stacking chairs to reach the small boy.

"Someone give me scissors or something!" cried Finland.

"Here you go."

"Why thanks," said Italy receiving a pair of scissors. He then looked up to see a completely red-faced Romano and shrieked.

"AAAAAIIEEEEE ROMANO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? !" he squeaked as he accidently tossed the scissors. Still Finland caught them and begun working on the thick ropes.

"W-what are you talking about you idiot?" muttered the flustered Italian. Behind Spain entered the room with a completely relaxed expression and messy hair. He was busy buttoning the last of his uniform on.

"Um, we made it as fast, I mean we got here as fast we could come, I mean yeah the two of us separately, um-!"

Everyone stared at him nervously.

"NO HISIMOS _NADA_! (WE DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_!)" he screamed terrified of the expression Romano gave him as he hid behind Japan. Romano just leered at him.

Finland grabbed the small boy and carefully carried him down the tower of objects. He untied the cloth on his mouth.

"AH MOM I MISSED YOU!" cried Sealand as he pulled both arms around the surprised Finnish boy.

"I did too!" cried Finland shoving his face into the smaller boy's shoulder.

"So what's going on? I thought Belarus and the others would be here like Germany said!" said Romano breaking the silence.

Everyone stood quiet as they heard something loud rumbled above their heads.

"IT'S THE CHOPPER!" Finland and Italy screamed. The two dashed for the door America had closed. They tried yanking on the handle as hard as they could, but to no use. It was locked.

"Did they give you a key?" asked Finland.

"No," replied both Japan and Italy.

"Why are you here Finland?" asked Spain pointing.

"? I was going to ask you guys the same question," said Finland.

"Well-"

Before Spain could begin, they all fell hard on the floor as they felt the building shake a little.

"They got in a helicopter! Belarus, Norway, Russia, America and Sve! They're all under Russia's control!" exclaimed Finland.

"And me and Japan were in it too but Finland helped us escape it!" said Italy.

"Germany and Austria-san are hurt! We have to go check them out!" cried Japan.

Suddenly the noise ceased.

They all looked around dumbfounded.

"What just happened now?" asked Romano pushing Spain off of himself.

" I don't-"

The metal door suddenly opened.

"SVE!" cried Finland rushing out towards it.

"Wait Finland it might be a trap!" cried Italy running to go catch up to him. Japan soon bolted after Finland. The three ran past the door and on to the empty roof.

"AH!" yelped Italy. The other two nations turned around to find three bodies lying there.

France, England and America lied there on the floor unmoving.

"AMERICA!"

Japan rushed towards the blond and dropped to his knees.

"Wait Japan! What if it's a trap!" yelled Italy.

"No! He got away!" yelled Finland angrily as he fell on his knees.

Spain, Romano and Sealand ran out soon after.

"What are they doing here? !" cried Romano.

"It seems they must have tried stopping Russia," muttered Spain as he walked over to the two unconscious nations. Meanwhile Japan turned America around and to his horror saw the splotch of blood bigger than ever. He touched at the America's wrist, only to feel nothing but cold.

"Italy….. America is dead," uttered Japan. Everyone turned to him with widened eyes.

"No, that can't be," said Finland, "why… would anyone kill…..?"

"America…..America-san!" cried Japan as he began to shake the cold body. The man didn't move.

"Hey, here's a watch," said Spain as he grabbed the black wristwatch from France's hand. It was stuck on 5:00:00.

"That's weird, why isn't it working?"

Sealand turned to see Spain. His eyes widened as Spain began messing with the object.

"Spain, WAIT-!"

"Huh?"

The watch then began to tick. 4:59:57.

"America-san?" uttered Japan. America had begun to twitch. His eyes shot open. Before Japan could let out a small gasp of shock he was in an arm-lock, defenseless against the American. Everyone turned around.

"I'm going to kill all of you," he uttered.

Just then Spain tripped over France.

"OPHF!"

Spain looked in horror as France sat up, rubbing at his sore back.

"Ah, that was not a cool dream."

He turned to see a large number of faces staring at him.

"It's okay you guys! Me and Inglaterre are on your side~!" he smiled. He tried getting up, only for his legs not to move.

Darn, they must still be affected by the smoke bomb!

France then glanced at America.

How….? But we saw him get killed…

"America! Let go of Japan!" cried Italy.

Finland looked around nervously for some object or weapon he could use. They tried snapping America out of it before, but nothing had worked. He just got more emotionless.

"_You're in love with me, aren't you?"_

_Wait, that's it!_

"Japan!" cried Finland pulling Italy back, "tell him! Remember what we talked about in the stairway? Tell him!"

Japan's eyes widened. There's no way he could do such a thing. How could he get through to the man that he loves when…

_Japan picked up the crumbled note America had dropped. He skimmed through it; it was a confession written out for Russia. _

…..that man that loves someone else?

"_You're weak and meek. No wonder he never paid attention to you." [Russia] _

Japan narrowed his eyes and clawed into America's skin. The American raised a brow.

"Move once more and I'll snap your neck," he mumbled.

"_I'll help you. You're not the meek one, he is." [Russia]_

Japan's small frown deepened.

"I'll show you…..Russia…."

Japan flipped the American over hard on his back. As the man slammed hard on the floor Japan grabbed at the sword that lied there.

"Agh," growled America as he cleaned spit from his mouth. He leered up at Japan.

"You little bas-!"

"AMERICA!"

They turned to see England now getting up, staggering as he did so. He grabbed at his hurt shoulder as he hopped forward.

"You're going to die if you keep doing this. Whether you're Russia's lousy minion or your lousy self, I suggest you come quietly with us so we can help you."

America wrinkled his nose as he turned to his side.

"I am for Leader to use as he wishes; my order was to get rid of you all so he may do as he pleases. In four hours and fifty-three minutes I will be no use to him so I might as well do as much as I can right now."

"You're afraid of being useless huh?" mumbled Japan. America turned back to the small man with a confused look.

"I am not useless. I have orders; I'm useful," growled America.

"No. you know without doing what Russia wants you to your useless."

France's eyes shook as he glanced at the watch Spain held and back at America.

_He was just dead. I saw him being chocked breathless and lie there. If the clock's true….then is there no way to deactivate it?_

"Spain, give me that watch," mumbled France a she sat up.

"Shut up! I remember you," growled America as he pressed himself above the wet ground. It rained faintly now, lighter than before. Still, in the distance the thunder roared closer and closer. Standing outside was proving to be dangerous.

"You're that little shy smart-mouthed brat that's got a crush on me. I knew you liked me; I just never bothered to waste my time with you," he said in a dark tone as he stood up staggering. He clutched at his side with one hand.

Japan bit at his lip.

"And you know for a fact I don't like you back. So why bother? With this new sense of mind, I can finally please him," the American grinned.

"No. Your wrong. I don't care if you d-don't return the feelings…what's most important is that you're wasting your time. Russia doesn't care about you at all. He's just using you!"

"At least he's paying attention to me."

"But America-san…..," Japan looked back down at the ground, his hair over his eyes, "I-…"

"Enough fooling around. I have no time to waste on the likes of you!" yelled America charging at the Japanese boy. As America raised a hand and took out a knife, the same knife Italy had used to cut at Germany and Austria, and charged at the younger boy, his eyes widened for a sec as Japan lifted his head again with a soft expression and tearful eyes.

"I've always cared about you!"

At that the American slipped on the wet roof.

From running, his weight forced him to keep sliding further and further down the wet concrete till he hit the ledge with his back. He grabbed on the concrete wall to balance himself. Now he was breathing heavily, the knife still at hand.

"Y-you…..," muttered the American trying to catch his breath.

"America stop this at once! We can help you!" cried England.

"Yes America! They helped me and Japan!" yelled Italy as the wind blew ferociously. Finland grabbed at his hat that tried blowing away with one hand as he grabbed onto Sealand with the other. They were the closet ones to the American. Finland wanted to grab at the man but did not want to leave the small boy defenseless once again.

"Please, America…," uttered Japan giving a yearning expression. America stared at the crowd with a baffled expression.

"But…. Why didn't you-?"

Before he could finish his sentence his arm, as if on its own, jabbed the knife into the American. England and Italy let out a scream as France ran for the blond. Finland finally let go of Sealand and motioned him to go with Japan as he also ran towards the American.

The American stared at the knife in him with an expression of complete terror as he climbed the ledge, and turned his back to them.

"AMERICA STOP!" yelled France.

The American tried with all his might to turn past his shoulder and look at them, with the same terrified expression. His arm jerked the knife right out but he didn't give a yelp of pain. Instead he just stared at Japan with frightened blue eyes.

"….help me…."

The American then dropped himself.

France and Finland tried grabbing at the man's boots. But America shot his arm out, the one with the knife and stabbed it into Finland's arm.

The Finnish boy let out a scream as he was pulled down.

"FINLAND!" yelled Sealand as he tried running towards the ledge. Japan pulled the small boy back.

As the American and Finnish boy fell down alongside the building they flew past the fire department's white ladder and then past flashing lights from below. America pulled the knife out, Finland giving another yelp.

"**Hello Finland,"** laughed America wildly in a deep voice. Finland stared at the blond falling faster than him; he was giving him a dark smile.

"It's me, **Russia**," grinned the blond. Finland's eyes widened.

"It seems you've contaminated America with your silly talk. I'll make sure to make Japan bleed for that too. But that doesn't matter. **Right now you're falling to our death**."

Finland looked down to see a big blue inflatable mattress down below. America turned his body to face the Finnish boy's; blood fell into the air from the now bigger gash in the American's abdomen. The blond pointed at the blue mattress.

"I'm going to make sure you miss that, heh."

"Russia! You can't do this! You can't keep hurting people like this!" screamed the boy as he grabbed at his bleeding left arm.

"Can't I? It seems to me," America said raising his hands to his side, "I'm doing it right now! I'll make you all miserable before I enjoy my life!"

"Why… why did you take Sve? I thought you-!"

"-wanted you? Hah, don't compliment yourself. **I've always hated you."**

Finland shook, the words stabbing him.

"But now none of that matters. I have my Sweden and I will finally be the strongest country! I will never be weak; nobody will dare leave me**. I won't need anyone to take pity on me anymore."**

"_His sister left him. He's still hurting from that. I want to make him see that not everyone is like that. That's why I'm his friend. I'm here to protect him and let him see what it really feels like to be beloved." [Sweden]_

"But Sve…..he….he never did that. He never did any of that! You were always important to him!" cried the boy.

"**So were you and the other Nordics.** Which is why I have them here with me. Now hush, our audience await us."

America pointed down to the crowd under umbrellas and hoods watching and screaming as the two of them came falling down.

"I'll take good care of him Finland. **So long, brat**."

America then moved over closer above Finland and grabbed at his boots, preparing to swing him away from the safety of the blue mattress.

"America! Please stop this! AMERICA!" cried Finland unable to move his arm from his bleeding wound.

"He can't hear you. I'm controlling him right now. All he can do is hear your pathetic pleas," laughed the deep voice that came out of America. Finland closed his eyes.

Sve….will I never get to see you again? Does Russia really hate me….hate all of us…..so much he actually wants to kill us? Why does he want you so badly Sve? It can't possibly be to have you as a friend….why-?

Finland's eyes shot open.

"You….you love Sve…..?"

The American stared at Finland, tears falling down his face. Was it the Russian controlling America or America….?

Either way…..

"Don't worry….we'll get you the help you need to escape Russia….America," uttered Finland, "because he's nothing but a passive coward."

"_You're pathetically passive. You can't even realize the nice things he does for you." [Russia]_

"Because he's pathetically passive."

"ARUUUUUUUU!" cried a loud voice. Finland glanced past his shoulder to see China running down the building. The Finnish boy's mouth dropped open. The Chinese male threw himself from the building at them like human cannon and tackled at the two. He grabbed at the handle and hand that America held the knife at.

"I'll kick your ass for making my little brother cry, aru!" yelled China as he yanked even harder at the knife. Only holding onto Finland's boot with one hand, the blond tried at kicking China away.

"Get away!" hissed the deep voice of America.

"C-China! America is being possessed by Russia and-!"

"I know! I was lying in wait the whole time by the ladder, aru!" China grabbed at America's coat, "and I'm not letting him get away!"

"Let go! Or the balloon pops!" growled America as he positioned the knife to hit the inflatable mattress first, "it'll kill him, but at least you'll both be rid of also."

"No way, aru!"

China grabbed a hold of Finland and tossed the knife away. America growled and let go of Finland.

"America!" cried Finland trying to reach for the falling figure as China used his weight to help make distance between themselves and him.

"Tch," the man then pulled at something from his belt. It seemed like a small, thin rope with something metal at the end.

"Wait America!"

"Russia will only mess you up, aru! I know by experience personally," said China pointing at his back.

"I….can't….," uttered America, struggling to get the words out as his face changed back to the terrified expression earlier," I…..need…help…"

"AMERICA!"

The blond then distanced himself farther and into the crowd below. Finland could only close his eyes, waiting for some sort of loud splat of his body hitting the cement ground as he and China hit the blue mattress that had been inflated already.

All he noticed was gasps and confusion and the noise of a piece of metal hitting the concrete sharply; the knife.

"Are you alright, aru?" asked China as he was the first to recover from the fall. Finland quietly sat up in the wet mattress as firemen begun climbing towards them on the huge mattress.

"America is…"

He quietly slumped to China's shoulder, too tired and drained of energy from his stab wound to the wrist.

* * *

-Beep.-

"_Will you stay with me and make sure nothing bad happens to me?"_

-Beep.-

"_Of course Sve! Now c'mon, let's go!"_

-Beep.-

"_I do….love Sve…."_

-Beeeeeeee.-

"Hey, I think he's waking up," said France from his seat. Behind Japan nervously turned to the small blond in the bed.

"Finland! Wake up, please!" cried Sealand grabbing tightly at the plastic rail surrounding the medical bed.

Meanwhile England stood by the doorway with both arms crossed as he stared out the dark window with the curtains slightly opened, the storm outside gotten worse.

"…..hm..?"

Finland picked up a trembling hand and rubbed his eyes. Startled of the bright light he tried grabbing the sheet and pulling it above his head, only to realize he couldn't move one arm.

"Your left arm was cut pretty bad, but with my magic and being a nation it should recover quickly," muttered England still with a serious expression, "I am aware that you and Mr. Sweden came here to the hospital not knowing Russia was going to be your doctor. It seems he put some sort of vaccine that would slow down Sweden's recovery," he glances at a chrome tray sitting on a counter for a second and returns his gaze to the window, "it's painfully aware that he has some of us under his control and is playing with lives. Do you know why, Finland? Our inside source was not able to disclose us much more."

Finland opened his eyes again. His surprised expression settled to an upset frown.

"He wants Sve…I-I mean Sweden….and wants to get rid of whoever is a bother to him."

England clutched at his uniform.

"I see. –Sigh- So he wants to kill America."

Everyone became uneasy.

"All for some stupid man's affection."

Finland raised his head as he sat up quickly.

"Don't you call Sweden stupid!" growled Finland, "this is all Russia's fault! Sweden had nothing to do with it!"

He then slowly pulled his legs to the side of the bed.

"And I'll tell you one other thing! America isn't dead! I'll personally make sure nobody gets more than a scratch!" he said flailing his limp left arm that was heavily bandaged.

Everyone just stared at England. The Englishman cracked a smile.

"Good, you can stand. Put your uniform on; we've got to get a move on finding where the hell Russia is," the man smiled tossing Finland a new clean uniform with the ripped sleeve sown back up.

"O-of course!" exclaimed Finland as he immediately began at pulling his clothes off clumsily. Japan walked over to England as the spiky Brit exited the room.

"England-san, is it such a good idea to let Finland walk around in this condition?"

"Heh, I think so too, but I just wanted to make sure my making him angry, and that boy is ready for anything. Italy told me how he scratched at Russia's face. I've always wanted to do that but never had the guts to," smiled England as he closed the door behind himself. Japan stood quietly at the door as France walked up behind, carefully placing his hand on the shorter male's arm gently.

"Sorry if he's being a sourpuss. He did think America was dead for a second," the blond Frenchman grinned as he tossed his locks behind his shoulder.

"China tried looking for America's body but it was gone. We can only suspect that one of Russia's underlings took him."

Japan's expression grew tense as he raised a hand to his face.

"I-It's alright. I understand," he mumbled as he walked back to Finland and Sealand. Meanwhile, France stood by the door, almost on guard, letting the Englishman have a moment alone as he silently cried on the other side of the white door in bittersweet joy that the American was still alive.

"Alright, I'm ready!" exclaimed Finland as he folded the sleeve over the bandages.

"Good. We have roughly four hours left before this clock here," said France raising a black wrist watch, "goes to zero and kills everyone Russia has used."

* * *

-knock knock.-

"Ukraine? It's me, Russia."

The emotionless woman turned to the metal door on her right as she sat in a chair in what appeared to be a wide-spaced living room. She recalled her brother using the same words on the first day they reunited after she was finally allowed to speak to him.

**(Flashback).**

"R-Russia? Oh my sweet little brother!" cried the girl as she practically jumped out of her chair and dashed towards the door.

It had been many decades since she's seen her small sibling since she was forced to leave him on his own. It had torn her apart to do that; she hoped the boy wasn't too bitter about that.

She opened the door to see a tall man in a patched-up coat. The platinum-haired man stared down at her with a hollow expression.

"R-Russia?" muttered the girl. The man didn't answer.

"Oh Russia my sweet little brother it is you! You've come to see big sis-!"

As she raised her hands to hug the male, the man only gave a small step back.

"Ukraine….why are you weak?"

"H…huh?" uttered Ukraine with a nervous smile.

"You left me because you were weak, right?"

The girl stepped back nervously.

"It's alright big sister. I'm not mad at you."

The girl relaxed her tense shoulders.

"I'm just disappointed is all."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to see Belarus now. Here, take this," he said as he pulled a ribbon from behind and handed it to her.

"Good bye big sis, see you later."

He closed the door gently and left. Ukraine stood there, dumbfounded.

"_Disappointed."_

She looked down at the yellow bandana she held.

He didn't even cry or hug her back like she had expected.

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to react. Yeah, that's it!" she cried. She opened the door and dashed out into her snowy front lawn. She then spotted her brother.

"Russ-!"

She stopped herself as she saw her brother speaking with another tall figure.

Sweden?

She walked closer behind a tree.

"-and I handed her the bandana you told me to," her brother said. Ukraine got close enough to read the expressions on her brother's face. It seemed a little flustered.

"That's it?" asked the Swedish man raising a brow.

"…yeah….I'm still mad at her you know," he mumbled. Ukraine flinched at that. She began to shake as her fingers tightened on the bark.

"But she's your sister. She didn't mean to. She did that to protect you," mumbled Sweden raising an arm over the tall Russian's shoulder. It hurt Ukraine to see Russia not pull back as he had done with her. Russia shook his head.

"She could have at least fought back. She didn't. All she did was give in. I'm still weak right now, so maybe I'll come back later."

_Maybe…?_

"… don't be so hard on them. If you are, you'll only push them away from you. And don't fake anything. The smile you gave her when you left…that was faked."

"Heh, you can tell?" grinned the man rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well, c'mon. Belarus is next," the Swedish boy murmured as he re-adjusted his grey coat.

"Okay!" squeaked Russia happily following the taller male.

Ukraine stood there staring at their backs.

_I'm disappointing and weak?_

She turned quietly and walked back in her home. Slowly she closed the door. She sat down gently on the chair she had previously, holding the yellow bandana her brother had given her.

Maybe next time….I'll make him see 'm not so weak and disappointing…..

**(Months later).**

"Look Belarus, there he is!" exclaimed Ukraine. Her younger sister shot up from her seat.

The two sisters had set up Belarus's kitchen table outside in the sunny backyard, waiting for their brother to arrive.

The siblings had met countless times now since they're small reunion and had planned a small lunch meet up and Belarus's home. Now they were dressed properly and out of their rags before. Ukraine adjusted her yellow bandana, the younger sister the white bow atop her head. They saw their brother walk towards them, proudly demonstrating his pink scarf. Then the two siblings' eyes widened to see him wearing…..glasses?

"Hello Big sis, Little sis," the brother greeted with a gesture.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" asked Belarus with an irritated tone. Ukraine gave a crooked frown, this was very odd.

"Oh, I just came from my lab. I'm working on some science stuff with Germany right now since the war started. Let's sit down, no?" he grinned as he took off his glasses and slid them in his coat. The two women nodded their heads and sat down. They began serving themselves food sitting at the table.

"_Disappointing."_

The word still stabbed at Ukraine.

She quietly sipped her tea, waiting for someone to speak.

"So how's the war?' she asked trying to break the ice.

"Oh, it's okay. Germany and I have gotten along so well. I like him a lot," smiled the man as he tore sugar bags over his black coffee. Ukraine smiled.

"Brother, why can't you stay with us?" asked Belarus dropping her fork. Ukraine looked up at her brother as her sister grabbed onto Russia's right arm.

"I'm sorry sis, I've got work. Germany needs me," he smiled weakly.

"But Big brother! You promised you'd stay with us!" she hissed. Russia began to nervously tug away from her sister.

Ukraine remembered Belarus had been too small to remember Russia's abandonment. Plus _she_ hadn't abandoned him like she had. Maybe that's why Russia was a little kinder to the younger sister and didn't leer at her the day _they_ reunited.

"I will, I just have to keep doing what my boss says!" smiled the man. During their little play fight, Belarus accidently yanked the man's pink scarf off.

Ukraine's eyes widened to see marks and bruises all over his brother's neck and the sides of his jaw.

"Brother, what happened? !" Belarus exclaimed tilting Russia's head upward.

"Were you attacked? Chocked? ! Who did this to you? !" exclaimed Ukraine as she brushed her fingers against the red marks.

Russia covered his mouth with a gloved hand as he gave a choked whimper at the cold skin.

"It's nothing to be a concerned of. I earned them," smiled the man pushing his sister's hands away. The two girls just stared at him as he tugged his scarf up and continued eating.

"You're not telling us something Brother," muttered Belarus narrowing her eyes angrily.

"It's nothing really. They don't hurt at all. Please, let's continue eating at peace. It's been decades since we've done this together."

Ukraine looked away, knowing that comment was somehow aimed at her to feel responsible for the what almost sounded like a complaint.

She clutched at her pants.

Why? Why was he constantly barraging her with such complaints and reminders of the thing she had done so many years ago? Why was she a disappointment? She saved his life! She already cried and sobbed for her devastating decision? So why must Russia be compelled to remind her over and over? He never told her in private he was still mad. He said so himself he wasn't. What could she do to make it up to her little brother? There's no way she could make up for the lost time and emotional damage she must have done to him?

She was weak, cowardly, a "disappointment".

But…

Maybe….giving her little brother something. Doing something for him…so she won't be such a…disappointment….

**(End of flashback).**

"Ukraine?" asked the male voice again knocking on the door.

The young woman turned to the door and slowly got up. She unlocked all the chain and computer locks with swift motions as she blankly stared into space.

She was then pushed aside by Norway carrying a bag and pulling down a mask. Belarus followed after him pushing rather angrily at Sweden's wheelchair as the man still slept with his head slumped back. The girl looked down at the Swedish man's face with a nasty glare. Ukraine poked her head out.

"Where's Leader?" she asked in a quiet voice as the other two took off their ponchos.

"Hmm? He never came in here. He's still outside; he's trying to regurgitate something," answered Norway as he opened a door across the room, leading to a basement downstairs where Denmark, Iceland and his bird were being held.

"What?" asked Ukraine with widened eyes she began to walk out till Norway's voice stopped her.

"I don't suggest you going outside. He already beat America for disobeying him. Do you want to be beat too?"

"But he's my…."

"Let her go if she wants to," mumbled Belarus as she settled the wheelchair besides a brown leather couch. She began to unstrap the leather restrains on Sweden's wrists and ankles. Norway just frowned and proceeded to head down stairs as Ukraine ran out the room and down the hall.

The building was like a large home; four floors, tall glass windows and located in the middle of a forest with a large clear field just outside. It is the same building Russia had been occupying for the past months that held his personally-made 'inventions' and vaccines he had kept in secret. The other nations under his control would come venture out here every month or so since being controlled. There is where he began to put his plan together, revolved around what Ukraine believes a horrible obsession for control, authority and companionship.

Ukraine paced down the hallway of the building. It was more like an office building really that was remodeled. All rooms of 'importance' were locked with a small grey pad with numbers and sometimes chains. The building was dark and silent aside for the thundering that roared outside and seeming to get louder and louder as time passed. As she came down a hallway, she noticed a light. As she paced even faster she noticed a door wide open leading to the outside.

She approached the door and poked her head slightly out . There standing in the mud at the back of the home was Russia, in a clear poncho, bent over with hands on knees. Ukraine noticed a small pile of blood there.

"What are you doing here Ukraine?" mumbled Russia not bothering to turn. Ukraine flinched, hearing a slight undertone of anger.

"Why are you spitting up blood? Did you control someone?"

Russia began to hack a little.

"That is no business of yours."

He began to cough again.

"You are hurt. We must get you to the medical aid station in your office," she said with a shaky voice. She felt a faint burning sensation at the back of her neck.

"Go back in the living room. Leave me alone."

"B-but bro-!"

"What did you call me? !" he growled turning around. Ukraine took a step back seeing the trail of blood running down her brother's mouth and neck. Her eyes widened to see faint bruises under the pink scarf that absorbed at some of the blood.

The image of his brother, Belarus and her sitting together clouded her mind. The back of her neck burned even more.

"I-I'm sorry Leader!" she apologized as her once emotionless expression turned fearful. Russia ran at her and grabbed at her platinum hair. He pinned her on the wall as he wiped some blood with his spare hand. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the enraged eyes of her once sibling.

"You're starting to remember who you are. You're going to be useless to me," he muttered to himself digging his fingers into her skin.

"Ah!" she squeaked as she lifted both hands at his wrist.

"This blood here," he said showing her his spare bloodied hand up close, "was not in vain. America will be coming back to me soon. He has proven himself useful to me."

He rubbed his sore throat with the hand.

"I held my breath to avoid being poised by France's obvious knowledge of scents hence his natural ability to make smoke bombs and such. I'm afraid I might have pushed my luck a bit. But _you_," he said toning his voice lower, "you've done nothing but screw up. The other nations were never supposed to be in the hospital; it was _your_ job to make sure nobody we knew, aside from the targets, to come inside."

He then tossed her effortlessly to the blue-carpeted ground. She landed on her shoulders and back, her clothes getting dirty with the little mud Russia had tracked inside the dark hallway.

"It's a little sad actually. I tricked everyone to work under me and you were the only one to come under my control willfully. I am very disappointed with you," he said making a crooked smile at the last sentence. He enjoyed the twisted face her older sibling made as the last sentence stung her. He turned his back to her.

"Close the door and prepare my bedroom," he ordered as he whipped his pink scarf past his shoulders. He continued walking down the hallway and vanishing in the darkness. Ukraine slowly got up on her shaky legs and grabbed at the grey door handle that led outside to the back part of the building. The burning sensation at the back of her neck had ceased.

"_Disappointment."_

She took a small glance outside at the thundering sky.

_Please, someone, come soon and help my br- Leader._

* * *

"Hey! Hey~! Are you awake? I know you are~! _Please Germany be awake I'm so sorry for trying to stab you! I wasn't me, you know! Please I'm sorry! I know we hit a rocky bump in our relationship but I hope we can still be-!"_

"AGH! SHUT UP!" hissed Germany shoving the Italian off himself. The Italian stabilized himself on his feet and clasped his hands together in glee.

"Oh boy you're alright! For a second I thought that nasty hit in the head was going to leave you paralyzed or something!" cried Italy happily.

The German sat up from the medical bed he was placed in, still in his uniform, to his delightful surprise, and looked around to see France, Romano and Spain staring at him with mixed expressions.

"Finally you wake up. You know how long we've been waiting? We've got no time to waste you moron!" growled Romano looking like he wanted to choke the blond.

"Calm down Roma! SO, we see you're alright Germany. France is here to fill you in with-!"

"WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE!" screamed Germany in panic as he retreated as far as he could in his bed.

"Oui that hurts my feelings. I'm merely here to-"

"Not you Goldilocks, I mean HIM!" yelled Germany pointing accusingly at Italy, "he tried killing me and…oh my god…. Austria! Where is he? !" He glanced around expecting something till a clipboard made contact with his face.

"AGH what was that for?" he hissed in pain as he rubbed at his sore nose.

"SHH! Quiet fool! Austria is sleeping in the other side of those curtains! And don't make my ungrateful brother cry cause I'll never hear the end of it!" yelled Romano as Italy hid behind him.

Germany made a crooked face.

"Okay, what's going on? Italy was working for them and came at us with a knife and all! Why's he all nice?"

"That's what I'm here for. You see," France sat himself in the bed with Germany, placing his arm around the blond, "England and I came to kick butt. But America cheated and they all got away on a helicopter. Japan, Italy and Finland were able to escape from Russia during a confrontation. All of us are here, including China, to help you on your heroic mission. Also, we're being timed."

France pulled out the black wrist watch and hung it in front of the German's face.

"We've got three hours and twenty four minutes till some people start blowing up."

"WHAT? !"cried Germany.

"Russia said all the people he's controlled will die once this timer is on all zeros. Whether that is true or not we've got to hurry. Now that you're awake you can help us locate where they might have gone."

"H-how do you know all of this?"

"England and I looked over the cameras. He's with Finland right now planning contacting the police in this area to locate the helicopter. But with this storm brewing outside, I'm afraid it'll be harder than we thought."

Germany then glanced at Italy, who tried not to show he was a little frightened after the accusations.

"It's okay you moron. He's on our side, see here's the proof," Romano then turned Italy around and showed Germany his neck and the red marks he had sustained from the patch previously there.

"…..it's not that I'm uncomfortable with," he muttered. Their eyes widened at hearing a sneeze coming from behind a light green curtain separating Germany's bed with the other side of the room.

"Au-…Austria?"

The image of Prussia being yanked in the elevator flashed through his mind.

"Y-you guys didn't tell him did y-? !"

"He hasn't woken up. Japan is with him right now."

Italy looked away and walked up to the door.

"I-I'll be waiting outside," he mumbled.

"Wait, Italy," Germany mumbled as he straightened his uniform and on shaky legs stood up. He walked towards Italy and grabbed on the boy's shoulder.

"D-don't feel bad," he muttered remembering how Italy came at Austria and him with the knife, "you didn't mean to-"

"That's just it. I did," he replied with a low tone. He quietly opened the door and stepped out. After the noise of the clack, Germany turned to France, still sitting on his bed. The man was spinning his watch at the end of his finger, staring at it with a serious face as he did so.

"When they're under Russia's control, they are aware of what they're doing. Russia made it so they think everything they did was justified with past emotions. All of the people he's been controlling were under the impression that Russia would help them overcome their faults. In Italy's case it was his cowardness. It seems he was very hurt by the fact he couldn't do much for you because 'he was such a coward'. To prove himself he wasn't, he charged at you, ready to attack and show how fearful he can actually be."

Germany bit his lip. He _had_ been terrified of the brunette.

"Of course, they were under the influence that what they weren't doing wasn't wrong. Even if they wanted to stop, they couldn't. "

"No, I don't buy that," said Germany. France looked up raising his brow.

"That is what Italy told me-"

"Forget what he told you. He was just frightened and in despair. He could only act like that to cover up for himself. I know so because I used to be under Russia's influence. Back when he was exploring the sciences and experimenting with these patches I was one of his first test subjects. But that was when they're influence was weak. Still…."

He turned to the curtain.

"….I don't know about Austria. He seemed to be on Russia's side at the last minute."

"Russia let Italy mess around; he used Austria for a while. He's fine right now though. Little Gilbird broke the remote and some of them were automatically released from control. "

-Knock Knock.-

Their heads turn to see England, Finland and China peak into the room.

"H-Hi Germany," said Finland greeting the man with a small wave of his hand. Germany waved back a little confused.

"We know where they went," said England as he raised a piece of paper.

* * *

Prussia's eyes shot open.

Black. All black.

He glanced around to see he was surrounded in darkness. He was tied up in a chair in the helicopter, his mouth gagged with a torn piece of his uniform. Outside the windows it was raining ferociously and thundering so loudly, or closely, that he felt his seat shake a little.

_Did they leave me in here on purpose?_

He began to pull at his arms, his wrists tied together from behind and his arms tied down, the rope very tight around his chest forcing him to sit up along with the chair.

_Agh, it's no use._

He looked to his left to see the driver's seat and some plastic bags and containers sitting there.

_Oh crap._

He began to struggle even more against the rope. He didn't know what were in those eerie packages but something told him he didn't want to know.

_Why does that bastard want me? What's he going to use me for against West? Dammit I left Austria tied up like that! Great this is what I get for thinking being in the same building as that Russian bastard would be safe! Man, Specs better be alright or I'm going to punch myself!_

Prussia bit at the piece of cloth, and finally pocked his tongue over it. He began to move it downwards little by little, his tongue beginning to get sore. Once he got it all the way down he began to pant.

"Ah…this is harder than they make it look in the movies."

He held his breath as a bright light shot across the sky he thought he was going to be hit by it.

"Shit," he whispered.

_How are the others supposed to try rescuing me with this storm outside?_

He began yanking even harder at the rope around his wrists.

_I wonder if West was too scared to move and get me from Russia….._

The albino then relaxed his shoulders.

_Did he let me get caught?_

He shook his head.

_No, West would never do that!_

He continued to pull at his wrists. With the loud thunder outside and rain pounding ferociously at the black helicopter, Prussia was confident he was out here by himself…..so he thought.

" ! Alright!" he cheered as he pulled both arms from behind his back. He looked around the small helicopter again.

_Wonder where Gilbird is…._

He then began untying his legs from the chair. As he bent over he heard a small crack, like something hitting or possibly tapping at the outside of the helicopter.

_Na…no way…._

He nervously returned back to untying the ropes.

"Geez this is hard…"

Prussia stopped again hearing another crack.

_It's just the rain. Maybe it started to hail! Yeah, that's it. _Hail_._

"-!"

"Huh?" Prussia glanced out the window. Being foggy from his warm breath, he began rubbing at it with his gloved hand. He heard something loud outside. Like a screech or a small cry. He couldn't really tell what it was.

He peaked out from the window in his right.

"Hmph. Nothing there-"

Suddenly a hand slapped on the window, blood sliming on it. Prussia retracted as far as he could in his seat in horror as the hand slid across the window, leaving a long stain of blood. Shaking, Prussia decided to peak again outside the window as the hand disappeared.

"What the hell…..," he uttered in a trembling voice. His head shot up as he heard something messing with the door handle.

Crap.

He began to panic and quickly untied the rest of the rope from his legs. He tried getting up, but forgetting the rope around his chest was still tied with the back of the leather seat he sat in.

Crap crap crap!

He tried untying it, reaching both hands behind his back to do so. The door handle from the inside kept moving, twisting right and left as if the person on the other side couldn't gather enough strength to completely open it. Prussia didn't let his eyes leave the handle as it twisted like that. He felt so scared, suspense building up in his stomach to the point he felt like he was going to throw up.

The door then slid open. Prussia's eyes widened to see America standing there, all of his clothes bloodied, especially his stomach. His eyes trembled as the blond, with a hunched over stance and hands grabbing at the helicopter's doorway for support only panted quietly.

"…..A-America….?" Is all Prussia could think of uttering.

The blond looked up at the albino. His expression was empty, his glasses smudged with blood, his blond hair sticking to his face and cold skin. He opened his mouth slowly.

"I'm dying," he uttered as he let the first half of his body fall on the metal floor.

" ? !"

America lied there, panting quietly as the previously wet and dirty floor of the helicopter made his cold face a little colder. His dirty hands clawed at the nearby seats as he then began to pull the other half of his body inside.

"Dying. _Dying dying dying,_" he uttered repeatedly in a tired but robotic tone. It only made Prussia shiver in his seat as the man finally tossed his legs inside. He turned on his back, grabbing at his red stained shirt with a hand, the other closing the door. He then began to crawl on all fours to the seat next to the albino. He turned it around to face him and began looking through the packages and containers.

Prussia began to quietly untie his ropes again.

I've got to get out of here!

"Ugh."

Prussia stopped as he curiously glanced at America, who's back faced him. America took off his brown, wet jacket and stretched it over the leather seat. He then pulled his buttoned shirt up from in front only to wince in pain as the bloodied cloth hurt his gashes. The blonde began to unwrap the dirty bandages and gave a small yelp or growl every time he came close to his injury as he did so.

_Oh god…_

America began to dab and drop mounds of hand towels and napkins he clutched ferociously for. He winced every time he touched at the gash he had made by stabbing at himself thanks to Russia. The gash coincidently was in the same area as where he had been shot earlier that day.

After dabbing away at pus and dried blood, he began to wrap new bandages around his stomach and re-buttoned the white shirt on. He quietly sat in the seat besides Prussia's as he lied back and relaxed as he dried his face and hair.

"It's turning purple. I don't know if that's bad," muttered America as he turned to Prussia with an emotionless gaze, "I don't know how longer I should be alive to serve Leader."

"Why….why are you hurt?"

"I got shot by Finland. And stabbed myself because Russia needed me to, and," he then pulled something shiny and sharp from his brown bomber jacket and pointed the end of a knife to Prussia's neck, " if you do anything stupid I'll kill you without a second thought."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we are, the last chapter coming up. I was very committed to tying it up at fourteen chapters so sorry I dumped so much in this chapter (40 pages =.= gosh I hope I didn't let any mistakes fly by me). Thank you for those who've read up this far (personally none of this was never my intention, it was supposed to be just a usual SveFin mushy story, and somehow...THIS happened (somehow ^.^).**

**Well, I'm glad lots of people think it's interesting. Sorry if I rambled on too much! I tend to do that... ^v^u**

**Review~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Update

**A/N:**

**Hello**, as you can tell by the shortness of this chapter, it is most definitely not the last chapter of this story as promised. Well, I can explain…

**I'm done with the final chapter**; things have been getting awful busy since school is a week's away for me. Lots of reading and last minute re-reading having to be done. I was CONFIDENT that I'd submit the finale in this weekend after one final sweep.

**But there is a **_**slight**_** problem.**

**It has been brought to my attention that Chapter's 11 and 12 are exactly the same, **except Chapter 12 is the new 'edited' version for chapter 11. Alright, **I can fix that.** **What I **_**can't**_** fix is MY **_**MISSING**_** CHAPTER 12! **I'm freaking out! I can't find the chapter on my computer or notebooks! D:

**To wrap it up, till I can type EVERYTHING to the best of what I can remember or by some miracle somebody out there printed it out and has the chapter sitting somewhere… I WON'T post the final chapter till Chapter 12 is fixed.** My need to keep it in order and have it all fixed won't let me and I must do right for those readers out there not having read the correct Chapter 12.

**So till that miracle happens or I have more spare time, the final chapter will be **_**delayed**_** till I get that fixed.** I will keep looking through my files but doubt I can find it, since my computer was fixed a while ago and had a big memory 'reset' after a nasty virus. So as I sit here cursing myself and trying to squiggle down everything I wrote while I keep looking, or CAN remember, please be patient and know I'm dying a little inside. ) ;

**On the bright side:** If the file _IS_ lost to all humanity (waah…)** I will do _everybody_ a right by adding a Bonus to the last chapter of the story for being postponed for so long.**

* * *

***SO PLEASE **_**ANYONE**_** out there that has Chapter 12 of An Awkward Swedish Lover, please do me the deed of sending me a PM to alert me so I can post it up and get this story done! ***

**….Reward….**

**If you are the lucky soul to help me on my Chapter 12: Recovery mission you will be disclosed awesome **_**secret**_** information that will hopefully leave you like this: " D: OMG!"**

* * *

**If by August 26 I get _no_ PM from a knight in shining armor I'll begin to type up Chap 12 _all_ over again **from what I can remember. Forgive this old fool for thinking her computer would never get a nasty virus… **;A;**

Well I have to go look some more now. Even if you can't aid me, thank you for bothering to read my note of horrifying anguish. **I'll keep trying to find it and update if anything comes up.** College applications is just around the block for me so **forgive for the horrid delays! D:**


	15. Chapter 15: Update 2

**A/N:**

1. My computer hates me.

2. Senior year hates me.

3. Deletion must love me.

Hello there. Yeah I'm not dead. Neither is this story.

I've been meaning to update it FOREVER. But things seem to hate me and get in the way. First off, I realized chapters 11 and 12 are practically the same, save for the different Author's Notes. I have decided BEFORE I SUBMIT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY to fix it because (tragically) missing chapter 12 has been lost to time and a thief who switched our hard drive's 'heart' (?). Well, it's like this. Once upon a time we took our not-working-computer to a mechanic. Turns out he did a switch-a-roo with us. Many years later, my computer breaks down and had to be fixed. But in order to do so everything had to be 'squeaked clean'. I couldn't even attempt at saving any files, music (wah), or pictures. And it all happened first day of school. How sweet luck is. So I died a little inside. I had a lot of good one-shot ideas saved on that beauty. From now on I will always write everything in notebook. Anyway, I will never trust my flash drive(happened with them) or computer repairmen, except for those BestBuy guys who did their best to try and save my stuff. So, now I have to write a lot of things FROM SCRATCH. Senior year of high school has me on it's choke hold, and it's been a real busy first month with having to deal with 5 WONDERFUL AP classes and mounds of homework. Anyway, moving on from this sappy horrible story, I will try my best to get chapter 12 done so I can work on the deleted second half of the last chapter of _An Awkward Swedish Lover. _I find it a little ironic how only this story has been, well, messed up with deletion. I think my computer doesn't want me to end the story just yet (maybe I shouldn't, lol). Or it loves to see me suffer (don't you get enough kicks with all those 10 page essays I suffer through Mr. Computer?) Anyway, being Labor Day weekend I hope to at least update _A Southern Italian's Jealousy_ and correct the 12th chapter of this story. I just wanted to let you guys know this story hasn't been forgotten.

p.s. Sorry for getting anyone's hopes up this might have been a new chapter or anything, I myself am getting irritated.

WHEN I DO GET THE LAST CHAPTER IN, THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER "NAME" WILL BE JUST **CHAPTER 14** BECAUSE I INTEND TO DELETE THESE PESKY AND ANNOYING AUTHOR NOTES. I SAY THIS BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE (TRAGICALLY) MORE UPDATES AHEAD TILL I CAN GET THE DARN CHAPTER UPLOADED! I HATE THESE THINGS, BELIEVE ME, BUT I MUST DO JUSTICE TO SOME READERS!


End file.
